


Самка оленя. Олениха

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Прошло уже три недели а Джон всё ещё не горел желанием оставить Стайлза при них. Они в Оклахоме, всего в двух штатах от Южной Дакоты, и Стайлз начал беспокоиться, что Джон действительно бросит его в Су-Фолс.





	1. Глава Первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doe a Deer a Female Deer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866386) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Это была третья охота за две недели. Они находились в Оклахоме, и не похоже было, что Джон оттаял к идее разрешить Стайлзу остаться с ними, всё ещё планируя бросить его у Бобби, несмотря на все попытки того быть максимально полезным. Стайлз действительно вёл себя очень хорошо, следил за языком с большим вниманием, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, так что против него было просто _нечего_ предъявить. Это давалось непросто, утомляло, и он чувствовал, что вот-вот сломается. Словно муравьи ползали у него под кожей, а мозг медленно плавился. Следить за каждым своим действием оказалось крайне утомительно, и Стайлз в какой-то момент понял, что мечтает только уснуть. 

Дин, однако, несмотря на неприязнь в самом начале, наоборот значительно к нему оттаял и, похоже, стал воспринимать Стайлза как младшего брата. Возможно, видел в нём странную замену Сэму, где бы этот парень ни был. Стайлз и принимал, и ненавидел такое дружеское к себе отношение. С одной стороны, ему нужно было завоевать симпатию Джона, и он надеялся, что с Дином на его стороне в неизбежном споре, который наверняка разразится по прибытию в Су-Фолс, будет легче победить. С другой, наличие поблизости другого парня, который вечно интересовался его состоянием, неважно насколько вскользь, раздражало. Особенно когда Дин заводил речь о странном режиме сна.

Стайлз прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, невидящим взглядом наблюдая за бесконечными степями, мимо которых они проезжали. Оклахома была крайне скучным штатом: ни гор, ни деревьев. Даже озёр не было. Только трава. Скорее всего, это было не так, но будто Стайлза подобное волновало. У него не было энергии даже беспокоиться о том, что ему настолько всё равно.

– Ты вообще слушаешь? – спросил Джон так же лаконично и чуточку зло, как и обычно.

– Так точно, – на автомате ответил Стайлз, понятия не имея, о чём тот говорил всё это время. Не то чтобы это было важно. Как только они доедут до Южной Дакоты, Джон и Дин исчезнут, а Стайлз вернётся к самому началу своего пути обучения охотничьему делу. Ладно, не к самому, может он и продвинулся на пару шагов вперёд, потому что _узнал_ многое, но в основном только про предания и тактики. Что ему нужно было, так это научиться обращаться с оружием и защищаться. Остальное? Он мог найти сам. Настоящая рукопашная защита с ножами, пистолетами и кулаками? Вот в этом бы помощь не помешала.

И Джон ничему его не научил. Как и Дин.

И не то чтобы Стайлз не просил. Много раз и намекал, и прямо говорил. Но ни один из охотников не счёл необходимым согласиться, так как его всё равно собирались оставить у Бобби и всё такое.

– Стайлз, – резко. Чёрт, он снова поплыл.

– Что?

– Ты не слушаешь, – хрипло заметил Джон. – Дин, повтори ему всё ещё раз.

Дин тяжело и даже как-то обречённо вздохнул, но послушно развернулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со Стайлзом. Тот в свою очередь поднял голову и попытался сфокусироваться на чужом лице, хотя мозги плавились даже от попытки. Лицо, кстати, так и так было вполне привлекательным, особенно с учётом того, что Дин оказался немного меньшим говнюком, чем Джексон. 

– Шестеро молодых ребят погибли при невыясненных обстоятельствах в Сперри. Вскрытие показало, что все они были затоптаны насмерть, но определить как именно не удалось. Первый, второй, четвертый и шестой случаи произошли с парнями, не вернувшимися после вечеринок. Каждый пропадал на пару дней, а затем его тело находили в лесу. Третий и пятый погибшие пропали после похода в бар, но ситуация та же. Они исчезли, а затем их нашли уже мертвыми, – процитировал Дин почти скучающим тоном.

Стайлз уловил суть монолога. По крайней мере, ему так показалось. Трупы. Затоптанные. В лесу. О боги. Он не мог сказать, упустил ли что-то ещё. Так что просто решил, что, по сути, услышал всё нужное, кивнул и нашёл успокоение в том факте, что ни Джон, ни Дин на него не кричали.

– Итак, призрак? – спросил Стайлз, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Дин бросил взгляд на своего отца, косой взгляд, который означал… что-то. Они с Джоном, на самом деле, часто так переглядывались, и это до чёртиков выводило Стайлза из себя. И, о, посмотрите, они пересекли реку. Теперь он может добавить ещё и её в список ландшафтного разнообразия Оклахомы.

– Возможно, призрак, – согласился Дин, и Стайлз подавил стон. Не то чтобы призраки не были крутыми и весёлыми, если вообще можно было назвать борьбу за жизнь против нематериальной злостной сущности весёлой, но на двух из трёх охот они имели дело с мстительными духами. А на третьей с почти безвредный водным духом. Почти безвредным, потому что эта штука _просто_ пыталась поиграть. Она не понимала, что людям нужен для жизни кислород. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаловался, пока они не охотились на оборотней, его всё устраивало, просто дело было в том, что духи не требовали настоящей драки. Таким образом, следуя поезду мыслей Джона, Стайлзу и не нужно было учиться махать кулаками, к примеру.

– Превосходно. Обожаю духов, – пробормотал Стайлз, со стуком роняя голову обратно на окно, и чуть морщась от боли из-за удара. – Просто восхитительно. – И если он звучал угрюмым пятилеткой, это было, скорее всего, потому, что в тот момент он таковым и являлся.

***

Сперри был маленьким городком, полным пыли и подозрительных людей. Точнее, сами люди не выглядели подозрительными, они всего лишь пялились на Джона, Дина и Стайлза, словно это _они_ были странными. Подобное действовало на нервы. Однако Джон и Дин то ли не замечали происходящего, то ли им было всё равно. Передвигались по городу так, словно являлись его частью. Уверенно, быстро, и, что куда важнее, без Стайлза. Его снова оставили в мотеле искать информацию.

Не то чтобы ему удалось найти хоть что-то достойное внимания. Не считая множества, просто огромного количества историй с участием затоптанных насмерть людей. На протяжении всего существования городка происходило несколько волн смертей, за каждую из которых погибало от трёх до двадцати четырёх мужчин. Ну, в основном мужчин. В последние годы в списке жертв становилось всё больше женщин, резкий прирост в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом и медленное увеличение до нынешнего года, в котором жертвами становились пока только мужчины.

Но не было исходной смерти, никаких признаков, указывающих на мстительный дух.

Совершенно ничего.

Стайлз фыркнул и захлопнул ноутбук с большей силой, чем он разрешил бы применить к своему драгоценному МакБуку, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы кинуть его с кровати. Он начал мерять шагами незанятое мебелью пространство, которого было не так уж много, медленно считая и пытаясь убавить беспокойство до терпимого уровня.

После ста кругов и появления реального ощущения, что комната становится всё меньше, Стайлз откинул идею протоптать в ковре дыру, и схватил свою куртку со стула, прежде чем вырваться наружу.

Одевшись, он поднял капюшон, чтобы укрыться от холода, и спрятал руки в карманы, быстрым шагом отправляясь в выбранном направлении. В Бостоне у него появилась привычка избавляться от лишней энергии при помощи ходьбы: выбрать куда и просто разрешить ногам нести его. Не особо эффективно, из-за чего он терялся чаще, чем нет, но это помогало успокоить внезапно возникающее и пробирающее до глубины души беспокойство. К тому же, один раз он набрёл на магазинчик, где продавали восхитительные тако, так что не всегда это было простой тратой времени.

Прошло несколько минут его незапланированного путешествия по Сперри, как его телефон зазвонил. Выругавшись, Стайлз пожалел, что не оставил эту штуку в мотеле, прежде чем выудить её из кармана. Он разрывался между облегчением и опасением, потому что звонил ему Дитон.

Стайлз вздохнул, потёр лицо рукой и ответил на звонок.

– Хэй.

– _Стайлз. Рад, что ты ответил. Прошло много времени с нашего последнего разговора._

– Ага, – ответил тот, усаживаясь в тенистую нишу. – Потому что я не звонил тебе.

– _Нет, не звонил_ , – легко ответил Дитон, умудряясь при этом звучать словно разочарованный родитель.

– Мне не нужно у тебя отмечаться. И бывало мы не созванивались больше трёх недель, – проговорил Стайлз, позволяя злости просочиться в его голос.

– _Верно. Но тогда ты был с Синéад в Бостоне. А не бегал по стране с Винчестером._

– Ну, если честно, Дитон, я не знаю, где чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, – отметил Стайлз. – С друидом, который умудрялся быть раза в два загадочнее тебя и в окружении кучки оборотней, ужасающе намеренных взять меня в оборот, _или_ шляться по Америке с двумя носящими кожу йети, у которых в багажнике машины полно острых объектов, а ещё странная привычка выкапывать чужие могилы и поджигать лежащие в них тела? – риторически поинтересовался он. Он услышал, как другой мужчина глубоко вздохнул.

– _Охотники – опасные люди, Стайлз, даже те, кто следуют кодексу. Тебе это известно. Тебе нужно быть осторожным._

Стайлз закатил глаза, поёрзав на своём месте возле стены.

– Я всегда осторожен.

– _Если они о тебе узнают…_

– Они не узнают, – резко отрезал Стайлз, обрывая друида на полуслове и позволяя тишине заполнить разговор. Поставил жирную точку. Во всём мире о нём знали два человека. И ни один из них не свяжется с Винчестерами.

– _Стайлз…_

– Мне пора идти, Дитон. Природа зовёт, – быстро кликнул тот на кнопку «завершить вызов» и полностью отключил телефон. Он сцепил руки в замок и стукнул головой о стену, морщась.

Пошёл бы Дитон к чёрту, напоминать ему о том, что и так было прекрасно известно. Здесь он не был в безопасности, _нигде_ не был. Но с этим Стайлз мог справиться. Безопасно не было ни в Бикон-Хиллз, ни Бостоне. И определённо не здесь. Он принял это, всё же, это его жизнь.

Бесцельно побродив ещё пару минут, он наткнулся на маленькую кофейню, в которой мог остановиться. Стайлз выпил уже половину своего большого чёрного кофе, когда сообразил, что ему стоило бы включить телефон. Конечно, оказалось, что за двадцать минут, пока тот был отключен, Дин позвонил трижды и отправил сообщение с простым требованием: «Позвони мне». С равной периодичностью.

Стайлз поморщился, но послушно нажал на иконку телефонной трубки рядом с именем, поднимая телефон к уху со вздохом:

– _Ты где?_ – прорычал Дин вместо приветствия. Если бы Стайлз знал его чуть хуже, то решил бы, что в его голосе под слоями злости звучало беспокойство.

– Вышел прогуляться, – сказал Стайлз, берясь за крышку кофейного стакана.

– _В городе, где мужчин затаптывают до смерти? Так умно._

Стайлз осмотрел уютную кофейню, поднимая бровь при взгляде на пожилого бариста и в основном пустые столы и кабинки.

– Да, я больше чем уверен, что девяносто пятилетний бариста будет угрозой моей жизни, – он проговорил. – Слушай, мне просто нужно было немного подышать, хорошо? И все смерти происходили после вечеринок или посиделок в баре, и так как я не там и не там, думаю, всё в порядке.

Он услышал вздох Дина и звук захлопывающейся двери. Импала зарычала, оживая.

– _Где ты?_ – он спросил снова.

– Э, кофейня. Кружка Салс. Сразу за Шестой на центральной улице, – сказал Стайлз.

– _Не уходи никуда_ , – приказал Дин. – _Я приеду через десять минут._

– Конечно, – ответил Стайлз, хотя тот уже повесил трубку. – Я просто подожду здесь. Как послушный маленький солдатик.

Может быть он и раздумывал над уходом, просто чтобы взбесить Дина, ровно три секунды, но откинул эту идею: ничего хорошего в том, чтобы намеренно злить людей, которые должны его учить, не было. Но мысли всё равно оставались.

Выкидывая опустевшую кружку в мусорку, Стайлз махнул бариста и вышел наружу, пытаясь получить ещё хотя бы несколько минут свежего воздуха, прежде чем его снова заключат в комнату в мотеле. Боги, он начинал чувствовать себя Рапунцель.

***

Прошло семнадцать минут, прежде чем Дин подъехал, хмуро и неприветливо смотря сквозь открывшуюся дверь.

– Садись, – Стайлз подчинился, но был разочарован, что тот упустил прекрасную возможность для отсылки. 

Садись, лошара, мы едем на охоту. Ох, если бы. Скорее: cадись, лошара, пора обратно в комнату. Может он даже не смотрел этот фильм. Стайлз покосился на Дина, который в свою очередь пялился на дорогу, словно та лично оскорбила его и сходила на пробежку в его любимой тяжёлой кожаной куртке. Да, скорее всего, не смотрел.

– Мы сказали тебе оставаться в мотеле, – нарушил тишину Дин, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида перед выездом на дорогу. Стайлз ссутулился на своём месте, устроив локоть на двери и упираясь подбородком в руку. – О чём ты вообще думал?

– Что мотель маленький, а свежий воздух полезен для здоровья. И что мне не помешало бы выпить немного кофе? – тоскливо отозвался он. – Я взрослый человек, могу ходить, и у меня есть необычная способность решать самому за себя?

Дин рвано выдохнул, слишком резко разворачиваясь, и Стайлзу пришлось вцепиться в дверь, чтобы не упасть на него. Кто-то громко посигналил, позади эхом прозвучали маты. Дин проигнорировал крики, перестроился и проехал прямо на красный.

– Какое у нас было первое правило? Ах да, делать то, что мы тебе велим!

– Ну, может, когда вы прекратите постоянно ограничивать меня комнатой в мотеле, чтобы я искал информацию, то начну слушаться.

– Мы сказали тебе, что твоей работой будет поиск информации, – отчеканил Дин, как только загорелся зелёный ударяя по газу и подрезая голубой седан за ними, чтобы перестроиться к следующему повороту. Стайлз скосил взгляд в зеркало, наблюдая за водителем машины, которая показывала не самые приличные жесты руками; Дин, кажется, даже не заметил.

– Я знаю, – ответил Стайлз, сохраняя ровный тон голоса. – Мне нравится поиск информации. Но мне не нравится, что меня в итоге оставляют в комнате мотеля на долгие часы. К тому же, ни ты, ни Джон _не сказали_ , что в этот раз я не могу выйти.

– Это _подразумевалось_ , – возмущённо воскликнул Дин.

– Подразумевалось? – коротко рассмеялся Стайлз. – Почему? Потому что все остальные разы, что вы оставляли меня в мотеле, мне нельзя было уходить? Нужно было просто принять, как данное, что в этот раз всё так же?

– Да! – закричал Дин и ударил по тормозам на следующем светофоре. Стайлз почувствовал, как ремень впился в плечи, когда он по инерции дёрнулся вперёд из-за резкой остановки.

– На что ты вообще злишься? – спросил он, уже раздражаясь. Всё спокойствие, которое получилось собрать во время прогулки, исчезло, заменённое тёмным и колючим чувством, скребущимся в груди.

– Ты пришёл к нам. Мы отвечаем за тебя и просто пытаемся сделать всё, чтобы ты не пострадал.

– Вы защищаете меня, – сглотнул Стайлз, откидываясь на сидение.

– Нет. Да, – выдохнул Дин, тронувшись с места с более приемлемой скоростью, когда загорелся зелёный.

– Это не ваша работа.

– Ты пришёл к нам, Стайлз. Смотри, если ты останешься, мы научим тебя большему, я обещаю. Но сейчас тебе не хватает опыта, что делает тебя уязвимым, так что для тебя же безопаснее оставаться в мотеле.

Стайлз слабо покачал головой, потирая глаза кончиками пальцев.

– Ага, ладно, нет. Тормози.

– Чего? – поражённо спросил Дин.

– Останови машину! – рявкнул Стайлз, злобно глядя на того, и опустил руку на дверную ручку.

Дин некоторое время переводил взгляд между ним и дорогой. На секунду показалось, что он собрался проигнорировать просьбу, но что-то в выражении лица Стайлза должно быть убедило его, что тот выйдет из машины независимо от того, остановится она или нет. Дин замедлил ход снова игнорируя удары по гудку за ними, стоило ему прижаться к краю дороги.

Стайлз не дождался полной остановки машины, распахнул дверь и позволил ей захлопнуться за ним. Он сунул руки в карманы, горбя плечи, и направился вдоль бордюра, стараясь контролировать дыхание.

– Стайлз!

Дин опустил окно. Ему приходилось перекрикивать звук мотора, редкие гудки и злые крики из объезжающих его машин, пока он медленно следовал за Стайлзом. Тот же предпочел его полностью игнорировать.

– Стайлз, что ты… вернись в машину! Стайлз!

– Я не твоя обязанность! Защищать меня – не твоя _работа,_ – резко развернувшись, закричал Стайлз. Дин удивлённо открыл рот.

– Ты сейчас вообще серьёзно? После всего, что ты… – он оборвал себя на полуслове, опасливо глядя на нескольких людей, которые замедляли свой ход и периодически пялились на них двоих. – После всего произошедшего ты всё ещё думаешь, что тебя не нужно защищать?

– Я этого не говорил. Но это не твоя работа. Она _моя_. Я присматриваю за собой. Я забочусь о себе! Мне никто не нужен!

– Это просто... – Дин со злостью покачал головой. – Слушай, давай ты просто сядешь в машину? Мы поговорим, когда вернёмся в мотель.

– Нет, Дин, я не сяду в твою чёртову машину, чтобы ты мог доставить меня в мою тюрьму!

– Да блядь. Стайлз, что с тобой вообще не так?

– Что со мной не так? – тот горько рассмеялся, не замечая взглядов зевак, которые теперь откровенно пялились. – Что _не так_ со мной? Это ведь главный вопрос дня, верно же!

– Сынок, – заговорил мужчина, проходивший мимо, обеспокоенно глядя на Стайлза и подозрительно осматривая Дина, – этот мужчина тебе докучает?

– Нет! – вскрикнул Стайлз, раздражённо вскидывая руки. Незнакомец в шоке, покосился на Дина, будто решив теперь, что это _ему_ докучают. Стайлз закатил глаза и пошёл дальше.

– Чёрт. Стайлз! – закричал Дин ему вслед. – Смотри, если ты сядешь в машину… я сегодня вечером возьму тебя с собой.

Стайлз остановился и недоверчиво смерил Дина взглядом.

– Куда ты пойдёшь? – уточнил он, потому что не стоило даже пытаться садиться в машину, если Дин собирался сидеть с ним в мотеле или повезти его в библиотеку.

– Поговорить с членами семьи.

Стайлз ещё немного сомневался, покачиваясь на пятках и обдумывая такой вариант, но затем всё же отступил и снова вернулся на своё место в машине. Дин вздохнул, возможно с облегчением или, может быть, отвращением, и поднял окно, ускоряясь. Стайлз позволил тяжёлой тишине повиснуть между ними на несколько минут, прежде чем заговорить.

– Где Джон?

– Консультируется с судмедэкспертом из соседнего города. Он взял машину в аренду.

Стайлз кивнул, постукивая пальцами по двери.

– Вот почему ты можешь сейчас взять меня с собой? – спросил он с каплей горечи в голосе. – Не то чтобы я магическим образом стал старше.

Дин покосился на него почти с опаской, словно оценивая насколько тот был в здравом уме.

– Есть разные методы допроса семей. ФБР или копы – простейший, но журналисты тоже работают. Это метод, который мы с братом использовали чаще всего, когда отец отправлял нас одних. Он примерно твоего возраста, так что, – Дин передёрнул плечами. – Тебе ведь есть хотя бы восемнадцать, верно?

Стайлз фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

– Да, не то чтобы ты или твой отец вообще спрашивали, но на самом деле я взрослый. Знаю, это шокирует.

Дин кивнул, задумчиво поджимая губы.

– Так сколько тебе лет?

– Двадцать, – соврал Стайлз и ещё раз оценивающе осмотрел Дина. – А тебе? Сколько, двадцать три, двадцать четыре?

Тот рассмеялся, и это прозвучало почти не натянуто.

– Двадцать два.

– А, значит твоему брату..?

Улыбка Дина немного поблекла, став тоскливо-угрюмой.

– Сэму девятнадцать.

Стайлз наклонил голову, буквально почувствовав ауру печали.

– А где он? Вы с Джоном не особо часто говорите о нём.

– Нет, не говорим, – согласился Дин. Стайлз подумал, что он ничего больше и не скажет, но затем, – Сэмми в колледже. Он поступил в Стэнфорд без необходимости платить за обучение.

Стайлз поднял брови и тихо присвистнул, Сэм, должно быть, на одном уровне ума с Лидией, раз ему это удалось.

– В Стенфорд? Это офигительно. Вы, ребята, наверное, гордитесь им.

– Я горжусь, – Дин искренне улыбнулся, будто что-то вспоминая.

– Но не Джон? – уточнил Стайлз, почувствовав несказанную часть предложения.

Дин поёжился, постукивая пальцами по рулю в ритм играющей песни.

– Не то чтобы. В смысле, думаю, он горд, но в основном, не знаю, боится, что Сэмми один.

– Я могу это понять, – кивнул Стайлз, проводя пальцами по окну. – В смысле, когда ты знаешь об этом мире, – он передёрнул плечами, – сложно отпускать людей.

– Ага, – сказал Дин, паркуясь возле мотеля и бросая на Стайлза ещё один оценивающий взгляд. – Я тоже. Проблема была в том, что Сэмми не смог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз ссылается на фильм "Дрянные девчонки" (2004)


	2. Глава Вторая

Стайлз последовал за Дином по дорожке, с интересом оглядывая ухоженный двор. Голубая хонда стояла перед закрытой дверью гаража или скорее прижималась к клумбе возле проезда, обрамляющей также дорожку и крыльцо, добавляя пятна цвета. Они с Дином синхронно поднялись на крыльцо, но Стайлз остался немного позади, когда тот постучал в дверь.

Он нахмурился, указывая рукой куда-то в направлении круглой кнопки справа.

– Чувак, тут дверной звонок.

Дин закатил глаза, но позвонил, жестами спрашивая, доволен ли Стайлз. Внутри раздался типичный резкий звук.

– Не разводи драму, – пробормотал Стайлз, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги. Дин показал ему средний палец. В это же время мужчина, по виду в возрасте от сорока пяти до пятидесяти пяти, с пробивающейся в волосах сединой и усталым взглядом, открыл дверь.

– Здравствуйте, Мистер Палмер? – тепло поздоровался Дин. – Меня зовут Джон Бонэм, а это… Грегори Хеффли. Мы работаем на Тулса Бикон и пришли сюда в надежде поговорить о Вашем сыне, если, конечно, мы Вам не помешаем?

Мистер Палмер, а это был он, смотрел на них несколько долгих мгновений, затем коротко кивнул и отступил, открывая дверь шире.

– Э, конечно, проходите.

– Спасибо, – переступая через порог, ответил Дин.

– Серьёзно? Это единственное имя, которое ты смог придумать? – прошипел Стайлз, следуя прямо за ним.

– Вам принести что-нибудь попить? – спросил мистер Палмер, пока Дин незаметно толкнул Стайлза локтем.

– Нет, спасибо, всё хорошо. 

– Ладно, – мистер Палмер провёл их в гостиную и указал на диван, сам присев на край стула. Стайлз опустился рядом с Дином, немного хмурясь, когда просел глубже, чем ожидал, неудобно скатываясь к тому. – Итак, что, о чём конкретно вы хотели поговорить?

– Джереми Палмер был Вашим сыном, верно?

– Да.

Дин понимающе кивнул, вытаскивая маленький блокнот и ручку.

– Могли бы Вы рассказать, что случилось с ним, сэр? Своими словами, разумеется.

Мистер Палмер вздохнул, сцепляя пальцы вместе и опираясь локтями на колени.

– Я не уверен, смогу ли сказать вам что-то новое, чего ещё не объявила полиция. Джереми пошёл на вечеринку, ну, знаете, с парой друзей. Каждую неделю на выходных где-нибудь да проходит какое-нибудь сборище, ох уж эта молодёжь, понимаете? В любом случае, он уехал из дома в восемь, чтобы отправиться на тусовку возле реки. Той ночью он не вернулся, что не было необычно. Я решил, что он остался с друзьями. Мы с женой не беспокоились, но от него не было никаких вестей вплоть до полудня… он всегда отправлял смс, понимаете?

Мистер Палмер затих, пытаясь собраться, и вытер глаза. Дин издал сочувствующий звук и немного наклонился вперёд.

– Когда Вы узнали, что произошло?

– Где-то вечером. Полицейский постучал в нашу дверь, и я просто... просто знал, в тот самый момент, что Джереми больше не вернётся домой. Полицейские сказали, что его до смерти затоптало какое-то животное. Но что за зверь вообще мог бы это сделать?

– Корова, – откровенно сказал Стайлз, потому что, ну, это честно. – Лошадь, бизон, лось, ол… – Дин снова ударил его локтем, в этот раз грубо, и он прокашлялся, пока мистер Палмер ошарашенно смотрел на него. – Простите.

– У полиции есть хоть какие-то идеи, что это было за животное? – спросил Дин.

– Даже если у них и были, то нам они не сказали. Мы всё ещё так ничего от них и не слышали. Просто застряли, ожидая в лимбо. Моя жена… она тяжело это приняла, – покачал головой мистер Палмер.

– Это не удивительно, – сказал Дин. – Мы с Грегом очень соболезнуем вашей потере.

– Спасибо.

Дин кивнул, делая несколько заметок.

– Вам известно, на какую именно вечеринку он ходил? Возможно, кто её организовывал?

– Я не уверен, – мистер Палмер нахмурился и покачал головой. – Кто-нибудь всегда устраивает вечеринки, обычно возле реки. Многие родители… они нервничают, понимаете? Кучка пьяных подростков и молодых людей возле реки? Это будто нарываться на неприятности сознательно. Но Джереми… он был хорошим мальчиком. Никогда не пил. Все его любили. Он был умным, знаете? Не лез в неприятности. Удерживал друзей от разных заварух.

– А кто-то из его друзей ходил вместе с ним? – спросил Стайлз. Дин толкнул его ногу, губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию, возможно, в попытке незаметно напомнить, что он обещал держать язык за зубами при разговоре с семьями. Ой да пошло оно.

– Несколько, – кивнул Палмер.

– А Вы могли бы подсказать нам, как с ними связаться? Имена, адреса, может, номера телефонов?

– Думаю, да, конечно, – поднимаясь со своего места ответил мистер Палмер. – Подождите несколько минут.

– Без проблем, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Когда тот вышел из комнаты, он закатил глаза, практически чувствуя колючий взгляд Дина. – Что? Не будь брюзгой.

– Я говорил тебе молчать, пока я с ним говорю, – сказал тот почти шёпотом, так, чтобы его не услышали вне комнаты.

Стайлз поёжился, осматриваясь с интересом, поскольку теперь мог это сделать без лишних вопросов. Он обратил особенное внимание на ряд семейных фотографий, расположенных над очагом: разнообразные кадры из школы, отпусков и с выпускного.

– Ага, ну, я подумал попробовать эту штуку, когда я просто тебя не слушаюсь.

– Ну, я подумываю попробовать эту штуку, когда я прикую тебя наручниками к трубе в ванной, – парировал Дин.

Стайлз обратил всё своё внимание на него и отодвинулся подальше, чтобы между ними появилось расстояние.

– Я и приковывал кого-то, _и_ был прикован наручниками в прошлом, мне не очень нравится эта идея.

– А мне не очень нравится, что ты влезаешь в допрос, – сказал Дин, поворачиваясь и пытаясь увидеть мистера Палмера, занятого в соседней комнате.

– Ты задаёшь не те вопросы, – прямо заявил Стайлз.

Дин недоверчиво уставился на него.

– Это был твой первый допрос, откуда _тебе_ вообще знать?

– Ты имеешь в виду помимо выслушивания излишне детализированных отчётов твоего отца на каждый допрос свидетеля, на которых меня не было? – риторически спросил Стайлз, продолжая прежде, чем Дин смог вставить хоть слово. – Ты всё ещё ведёшь себя так, словно это просто призрак, что, как я тебе сказал, _не тот случай_. И что он привязан к человеку или месту. Это не о том, _где_ были жертвы, вечеринка, бар или что ещё. Их выбрали. У всех них было что-то общее, так что нужно спрашивать всё, что можно о том, кем был Джереми. И Палмер ответить на эти вопросы не сможет.

– Почему нет? Он _отец_ этого чувака.

– Вот именно. Когда ты был подростком, твой отец был тем человеком, которого стоило бы спрашивать, если бы мне хотелось наверняка знать, во что ты собрался влезть?

– Ну да, – Дин хмуро покачал головой. – Кого ещё?

– Чувак, это не нормально. Нормальный подросток ни слова не скажет своему отцу о том, что собирается делать. Я-то знаю. Палмер описал Джереми как хорошего парня, который удерживал друзей от неприятностей. Мужик _ни черта_ не знал о своём сыне. А знают это…

– Его друзья, – закончил Дин, и Стайлз кивнул, заставляя его вздохнуть и запустить пальцы в волосы. – Хорошо. Мы с ними поговорим.

****

– Итак, – начал Стайлз, когда они наблюдали за Колином Майнесом, бегающим между столиками в круглосуточной кафешке. – Как мы говорим с ним? Репортёры?

Дин покачал головой.

– Копы? – и снова покачал. – Странные очень дальние родственники?

Дин щёлкнул пальцами.

– В точку. Детишки обычно не очень адекватно реагируют на представителей властных структур, в зависимости от случая и на репортёров тоже, но обычно, когда имеешь дело с тоскующими друзьями и детьми, лучше всего они реагируют на семейные связи или «Здравствуйте, я только сюда переехал». Так что сегодня я двоюродный брат Джереми из другого города, а ты мой надоедливый младший.

– Круто, – сказал Стайлз со слабой усмешкой. – Всегда хотел себе деспотичного старшего брата или такую же сестру.

Дин вздохнул, возможно, споря с самим собой в голове.

– У тебя есть братья или сёстры?

Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем честно ответить.

– Нет. Я единственный ребёнок в семье.

– Дерьмово, – сказал охотник. – Было бы странно не иметь брата. Или сестры. Или кого-то, если честно.

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз после короткой заминки, – иногда. – Скорее, было бы странно _иметь_ брата. Типа, настоящего брата, а не Скотта, который, однако, был Стайлзу как брат, разве только не по крови. Или сестру, роль, которую могла бы занять Эллисон, пройди чуть больше времени. Может быть что-то изменилось бы, а может и нет. Как там эта старая поговорка? Кровь обязательства гуще воды материнского лона? Несмотря на это, он не мог представить, что ко всем ситуациям, через которые прошёл вместе со стаей, и тому количеству стресса, которые они принесли с собой, можно было бы прибавить ещё и брата или сестру, не важно старше или младше его.

– Ладно тогда. Давай посмотрим, что Колин знает, – Дин раскрыл дверцу со своей стороны и, жмурясь от яркого солнечного света, вышел наружу.

Стайлз последовал за ним, входя в кафе и сразу же замечая Колина, который был занят с кабинками в дальнем углу помещения. Тот оказался худощавым парнем, бледным и высоким, с ярко-рыжими волосами на макушке и львиной долей неуклюжести, если судить по тому, как сложно ему было расставлять тарелки. Он немного напоминал Стайлзу Айзека, если бы носящий шарфы маньяк был рыжим и с координацией садового гнома.

Когда они выбрали кабинку возле окна, Дин сел на сторону, с которой мог следить за дверью, а Стайлз – за Колином. Через несколько минут запыхавшийся официант остановился возле них и спросил, чего им хотелось бы выпить. Дин заказал кофе, а Стайлз просто попросил бутылку воды.

– Итак, – спросил он, наблюдая, как Колин исчез за дверью ведущей на кухню. – Мы будем просто смотреть на него или действительно поговорим?

Дин закатил глаза, просматривая меню.

– Спокойствие, юный падаван.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Ты смотрел Звёздные войны?

– Конечно, – сказал Дин, напряжённо глянув на Стайлза. – Если ты не смотрел, то я могу передумать оставлять тебя с нами.

– Не, Звёздные войны восхитительны, – ответил Стайлз прежде, чем содержание второй части фразы достигло его разума. – Подожди, ты хочешь меня оставить? – спросил быстро, но официант как раз вернулся с их напитками.

– Вы готовы сделать заказ? – весело спросил он, готовый записывать, не замечая острого взгляда, брошенного на него Стайлзом.

– Э, ага, мне двойной чизбургер с беконом и картошку. Без салата или помидоров, – сказал Дин.

– Хорошо, а Вы? – официант повернулся к Стайлзу.

– То же, что и ему. Только с салатом и помидорами. А, и ещё лук, пожалуйста, – ответил тот, не отводя взгляда от Дина.

– Конечно. Скоро вернусь, – официант захлопнул блокнот и убрал его обратно.

– Если собираешься пялиться, сделай фотографию, дольше сохранится, – хмыкнул Дин, делая глоток своего кофе.

– Нет, спасибо. Так ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался?

– Только если ты докажешь, что сможешь быть полезен, – усмехнулся Дин.

– То есть до этого я не был полезен? – пробормотал Стайлз, опираясь на столик и сжимая салфетку. Дин нечленораздельно пробормотал что-то, просматривая меню десертов. Стайлз вздохнул, взял солонку и начал покачивать её в руках.

Колин вернулся с кухни и начал собирать тарелки с остальных кабинок, которые находились рядом с ними. Он выглядел утомлённым, глаза покраснели и припухли, под ними образовались тёмные круги. Вблизи было очевидно, что смерть Джереми для него оказалась тяжёлым ударом. Стайлзу стало его жаль. Он знал, каково это на собственном опыте, всё же.

– Фигово выглядит, – пробормотал Стайлз, наклоняясь вперёд и незаметно указывая головой в сторону Колина, который шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо о плечо. Дин развернулся, прямо глядя на того. – Дин, – прошипел Стайлз, но тот только отмахнулся.

– О боги, не могу поверить. Колин, парень, это ты? – вставая со своего места за столом воскликнул Дин. – Ты так вырос!

Стайлз покачал головой и закатил глаза. Колин был немногим младше их. На самом деле, он был на год старше Стайлза. Дин переигрывал.

– Прошу прощения? – Колин забито посмотрел на него, словно его собирались убить. – Мы знакомы?

К счастью, он, скорее всего, был слишком погружен в скорбь и самобичевание, чтобы заметить хоть какие-то несостыковки в истории, которую на ходу придумывал Дин.

– Колин, верно? – тепло сказал тот, положив руку на чужое плечо. Он стоял не прямо напротив, позволяя при желании уйти. Это была хорошая идея, Стайлз вообще не думал, что хоть один из Винчестеров мог бы быть не полностью угрожающим, но оказалось, что Дин вполне убедительно сочувствовал. – Я Дин, это мой младший брат Стайлз. Мы двоюродные братья Джереми из другого города. Давненько мы сюда не приезжали, но учитывая обстоятельства… – он неуверенно оборвал фразу, замявшись

– А, конечно, – ответил Колин, всё ещё немного опасаясь, но искренне улыбнулся. – Думаю, я вас помню. Очень сожалею о Джер… вашем брате, – быстро исправился он, когда его голос скакнул на имени Джереми.

– Благодарю, – сказал Дин, всё ещё источая полную честность. – Эй, почему бы тебе не посидеть с нами пару минут? Мне бы хотелось кое-что обсудить.

– Э, – запнулся Колин, глянув в сторону кухни. – Думаю, я могу взять перерыв.

– Чудесно! – сказал Дин, направляя Колина к столику и усаживая рядом со Стайлзом, который послушно подвинулся, чтобы освободить место. – Стайлз, ты ведь помнишь Колина, верно?

– Конечно. Рад снова увидеть тебя, чувак, – сказал Стайлз, – хотелось бы мне, чтобы обстоятельства нашей встречи были получше.

– Ага, – тихо ответил Колин, опуская взгляд на столешницу.

Дин упёрся локтями в стол.

– Нам тоже жаль Джереми. Я знаю, вы были близки.

Колин фыркнул со смехом, вытирая глаза.

– Ага, спасибо.

– На самом деле, мы хотели поговорить с тобой о Джереми, – сказал Дин. – Мы со Стайлзом говорили с его отцом ранее. Он сказал, что ты можешь знать немного больше о произошедшем. Нам просто сложно осознать это, понимаешь?

– Ага, – Колин кивнул, – в смысле, я не многое могу вам рассказать. Я уже рассказал почти всё копам.

– Что означает почти всё? – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Ну, в смысле, всё, что было уместно, – запнулся Колин, покраснев. – Мы с Джереми пошли на эту вечеринку у реки. Типа у костра, я даже не знаю, кто на самом деле её устроил, но все вроде как просто пришли, знаете? Всегда где-то проходят вечеринки, и конкретно та была открыта для всех. Так что мы тоже пошли, думали повеселимся. Мы не часто ходили на вечеринки, но в этот раз подумали, что это будет весело, – он пожал плечами.

– Так что случилось на вечеринке? – спросил Дин. – Вы, ребята, говорили с кем-нибудь там? Знакомились с кем новым? Видели что-нибудь, э, странное?

Стайлз нахмурился и, неверяще, слабо покачал головой. Неужели охотник действительно думал, что это было незаметно?

– Эм, нет, – сказал Колин, неловко подвинув свои длинные ноги. – Не то чтобы. В смысле, мы провели не всю вечеринку вместе. Мы, э, на самом деле, мы поссорились тем вечером. И Джереми начал пить больше. После ссоры. Я пытался поговорить с ним, когда он уходил, но он был… очень зол. На меня.

– Херово, – сказал Стайлз и поморщился. – Значит, в последний раз ты говорил с ним…

– Когда мы поссорились, ага, – сказал Колин, сжимая полотенце, которое держал в руках.

– Мне правда жаль, – сказал Стайлз.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Колин, на автомате, скорее всего, потому что всё явно не было в порядке. Стайлз не мог представить какого это, потерять кого-то, находясь с ним в ссоре. Потерять Эллисон во всей той заварухе с Ногицуне было более чем достаточно. Колин немного сдавленно рассмеялся. – В смысле, не в порядке, но что вы можете сделать, верно?

– Ты его вообще видел? – спросил Дин. – Я имею в виду, после вашей ссоры.

– Да, на самом деле, – кивнул Колин. – Я видел, как он уходил с какой-то девушкой.

– Какой девушкой?, – спросил Дин, а Стайлз заговорил одновременно с ним:

– Ты её знаешь?

Колин посмотрел на них по очереди.

– Нет, я её не узнал. Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что она из коренных. Она вроде как притаптывала, так что их там было несколько.

– Притаптывала? – повторил Стайлз. – В смысле, танец коренных американцев? Я не думал, что кто-то так танцует на обычных вечеринках.

– Не знаю, – Колин пожал плечами. – Но они его так называют. Я видел эту девушку танцующей до этого, она была в традиционной одежде, поэтому выделялась, понимаете? Но никто из нас с ней даже не говорил, пока я не увидел, как они с Джереми уходят вместе. Я попытался, не знаю, помешать им, но Джереми был в хлам, вот? И он всё ещё злился на меня. Девушка спросила, хочу ли я пойти с ними, но от неё, не знаю, исходила какая-то странная аура.

– Какая именно? – прервал Стайлз. – Типа «Ты странная и я тебя не знаю» или «Если ты пойдешь со мной, то твой труп найдут в лесу»?

Дин бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, а Колин уставился широко распахнув глаза.

– Ни то, ни другое. Просто… странная. Непонятное чувство от неё было. Так что я попытался снова не дать Джереми уйти, но он накричал на меня, обматерил, а потом они ушли.

– Колин, ты что делаешь? – сказал их официант, возвращаясь к столу и расставляя тарелки. – Марк платит тебе не за болтовню с посетителями.

– Прости, э, Фил, это моя вина, – извинился Дин, быстро вычитывая имя официанта с его бейджика. – Мне просто немного хотелось поговорить с ним о Джереми.

Выражение лица Фила немного смягчилось.

– Такая трагедия. Вы знали Джереми?

– Он был нашим двоюродным братом, – сказал Стайлз. – И да, это трагедия. Вся семья в шоке.

– Ах, ну, сожалею о вашей утрате, – повисла неловкая пауза. – Давай, Колин, возвращайся к работе. – И быстро сбежал на кухню. Стайлз не винил его, общаться со скорбящими людьми всегда немного _неловко_.

– Думаю, мне нужно вернуться к работе, – сказал Колин, вставая. – Было хорошо снова с вами увидеться. Простите, что я не могу ничем больше помочь.

– Ты очень помог, Колин, – сказал Дин. – Спасибо, что уделил нам время.

– Конечно, э, приятного аппетита, – ответил тот, запинаясь в словах, и незамедлительно последовал по пути Фила на кухню.

– Итак. Что мы узнали? – спросил Стайлз. – Там была коренная американка, от которой у чувака странное чувство.

– Понятия не имею, что с этим делать пока что, – ответил Дин, с удовольствием запуская руку в картошку. – Надо больше информации. Но, думаю, ты должен быть рад.

– Это ещё почему? – опасливо нахмурился Стайлз.

– Потому что ты был прав, – сказал Дин, откусывая большой кусок от своего бургера. Он немного пожевал его и сглотнул. – Это не призрак. К сожалению, такой вариант означает, что мы понятия не имеем, с чем имеем дело.

***

Другие друзья Джереми помогли не больше Колина. Более того, они, наверное, помогли даже меньше, так как ни один из них не ходил на ту же вечеринку. Но Тэйлор, девушка-тусовщица группы, рассказала, что видела человека, похожего на описание Колина, их таинственную девушку, на нескольких других вечеринках. Коренная американка в традиционных одеждах, всегда уходила домой с кем-то, и никто не знал, кто она такая.

Так что они вернулись в мотель, чтобы поискать информацию. Дин толкнул дверь в их комнату, слабо ударяя по углу, так как та заедала. Стайлз последовал за ним, не замолкая; он говорил почти без остановки с того момента, как они ушли из последнего дома, и теперь это действовало на нервы. Не то чтобы Стайлз говорил бессмыслицу – он скорее использовал Дина вместо диктофона и редко давал вставить хоть слово – но у них не хватало исходных данных, так что, по сути, он просто ходил кругами. Это утомляло.

Дин пинком захлопнул за собой дверь, снимая куртку и кидая её на кровать, прежде чем направиться к сумке отца, чтобы достать оттуда журнал. Опираясь на ту ограниченную информацию, которая у них была, Дин понятия не имел, с чем они столкнулись. Не призрак, по крайней мере, не типичный дух. Нет, это скорее всего было какое-то существо, и оставалось надеяться, что в журнале найдётся хоть что-то.

– Что это? – крайне заинтересованно спросил Стайлз, стоило Дину вытащить поношенный журнал из сумки своего отца. – Это ваш бестиарий?

Дин моргнул, перевёл на него взгляд и удивлённо поднял бровь.

– Наш что?

– Ваш бестиарий, – повторил Стайлз, голос звенел от радостного волнения, когда он пересёк комнату и потянулся к журналу. Дин отвёл руку с ним подальше, немного волнуясь за кое-чьё психическое состояние.

– О нет, я не дам его тебе, – сказал он, отводя руку еще дальше назад и над плечом. – Это не… бестиарий. Это журнал моего отца. Тут собрано всё, что ему известно о всех злобных штуках.

Стайлз нахмурился и свёл брови.

– Так это _всё же_ бестиарий?

Теперь нахмурился Дин.

– Я не думаю, что ты знаешь значение этого слова. Думаю, ты говоришь о…

– Упаси тебя господь, если ты хотя бы подумаешь упомянуть бордель, то я ударю тебя по лицу, – плоско сказал Стайлз. – Я говорю о бестиариях. Книгах, которые детально описывают встречи или информацию о так называемых мифических существах.

Дин поджал губы, прежде чем согласно кивнуть.

– Тогда, думаю, это бестиарий. А откуда _ты_ об этом знаешь?

– Другие охотники так называют их книги, – объяснил Стайлз. – Я думал это универсальный термин.

– Нет, – Дин всё ещё пристально рассматривал Стайлза, покачивая головой. – Не универсальный. С какими же другими охотниками ты встречался?

– Это не так уж важно, – сказал Стайлз, махнув рукой, словно отбрасывая разговор в сторону. Дин решил оставить эту тему до более удобного случая. – Так что мы ищем в этом журнале?

– _Мы_ ничего искать не будем, – ответил он, усаживаясь на стул за столом и открывая журнал. Стайлз приблизился, заглядывая через плечо, но Дин прикрыл страницы журнала рукой, прогоняя его.

– Ой да ладно! – проныл Стайлз. – Я ведь должен учиться, верно?

– И тебя подпустят к журналу, когда докажешь, что достоин. А пока что, используй своё гугл-фу вон там, идёт?

Стайлз закатил глаза, но послушно поплёлся к своей раскладушке и устроился на ней.

– Ладно, – пробормотал он, доставая ноутбук из сумки и запуская его. – Я просто посижу здесь. Со своим компьютером. Буду просматривать всю эту сверхъестественную информацию, которую наверняка уже видел. В интернете. И меня нисколько не интересует эта твоя маленькая книжица.

– Ой, повзрослей, – рявкну Дин, листая страницы. – Ты звучишь совсем как мой брат. – Стайлз показал язык, прежде чем вернуться к ноутбуку и начать гневно там что-то печатать. Дин закатил глаза, вчитываясь в мелкий почерк отца, разыскивая хоть что-то о коренной американке, затаптывающей своих жертв.

Прошло почти пол часа, прежде чем Стайлз заговорил снова, что, возможно, было его личным рекордом на сегодня. Дин позвонил отцу и рассказал, что им удалось найти, а также просмотрел больше половины дневника, но ничего не обнаружил

– Прости, – тихо сказал Стайлз. Настолько тихо, что Дин едва услышал, переставая читать и скашивая взгляд, хотя Стайлз продолжал пристально смотреть на экран ноутбука. – За то, что кричал ранее, – продолжил он, когда не получил ответа. – Я не был действительно зол на тебя. В смысле, на тебя тоже, но не совсем. Это просто… Вся суть моего обучения в том, чтобы я научился лучше защищать себя. И то, что и ты, и Джон всё время только и делаете что опекаете меня, – он передёрнул плечами, кликая по клавиатуре, – это не особо помогает.

Дин кивнул, возвращаясь к расшифровке почерка отца.

– Ну, прости, что заставил тебя почувствовать себя… неполноценным или что, – сказал он после того, как Стайлз затих на секунду.

– Это не… – тот посмотрел на него и покачал головой. – Я не чувствовал себя… – он замолчал, видимо, не зная, как выразить то, что хотел сказать. – Это просто… ничем хорошим не кончилось, когда люди пытались защитить меня в последний раз. – Пробормотал, переводя взгляд обратно к компьютеру.

Дин сглотнул, переводя взгляд на журнал.

– Что с ними произошло? – спросил он, осторожно сдерживая свой тон на грани незаинтересованности и поддержки. Он освоил эту технику в общении с Сэмом, в особо тяжёлые месяцы его переходного возраста. Не слишком суёшь нос в личную жизнь, но всё же позволяешь выговориться.

– Ты не идиот, Дин, – Стайлз усмехнулся, возвращаясь к чтению. – Как ты думаешь, что случилось?

И, да, Дин знал, что могло случиться. Классическое прошлое охотника. Мёртвые члены семьи, друзья, кто-нибудь. Никто не занимался этой работой просто потому, что хотелось или чтобы поиграть в доброго самаритянина.

– Значит, они мертвы?

Стайлз затих, Дин подумал, что, возможно, был слишком прямолинеен.

– Не все.

Дин нахмурился и развернулся, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Стайлза.

– Тогда где они?

– Дома, – коротко ответил Стайлз.

Дин смотрел на него, пока приходило осознание.

– И они не знают, где ты, верно? – ещё несколько кусочков пазла под названием Стайлз встали на своё место. Складывались они в неожиданно грустную картину.

Стайлз молча покачал головой.

– Почему? – спросил Дин, даже не представляя как тот смог скрыть что-то подобное от людей, которых считал друзьями или семьёй. – Они знают хоть _что-то_ о том, где ты или что ты делаешь?

– Нет, – Стайлз нажал на что-то с большей силой, чем обычно использовал. – Для них так безопаснее.

Дин вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Ты не можешь обезопасить людей, оставив их в неведении.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Я никогда не говорил, что они ничего не знают.

Дин вздохнул, в этот раз из-за лабиринта противоречий, которые, похоже, составляли историю Стайлза.

– Ладно, погоди, так что, кем бы они ни были, им известно о сверхъестественном?

– Йеп, – кивнул Стайлз.

– Так почемы ты здесь и почему им не рассказал?

– Потому что знать о сверхъестественном не то же самое, что _знать_ о сверхъестественном как вы с Джоном. И потому что я не думаю, что они будут рады, что я ошиваюсь с вами.

– И что это значит? – нахмурился Дин.

– У вас с отцом есть определённая репутация.

– Репутация?

Стайлз выглядел озадаченным, удивлённо глядя на Дина.

– Ты правда понятия не имеешь, что остальное сообщество охотников думает о тебе и твоём отце? Ты под камнем живёшь?

Дин пожал плечами, усаживаясь обратно на стул.

– Не то чтобы я действительно встречал многих охотников. Отец обычно не работает с другими.

– Может не сейчас. Но он явно был достаточно жутким мужиком, с которым только можно было работать, когда вы с Сэмом были детьми.

Дин покачал головой и отодвинул стул от стола.

– Просто как много ты на самом деле знаешь о нас с отцом? Ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе ничего не известно, но это ведь неправда, верно?

– Я знаю, что вы, ребята, охотники. Я знал, что у тебя был брат, и хотя никто, с кем я говорил, не знал, где он, это мне тоже теперь известно. Знаю, что твоя мама предположительно умерла при пожаре в доме, и мне известно, что Джон стал хорошим и очень суровым охотником, и что он вырастил тебя и Сэма в дороге. Я знаю, что остальные охотники как уважают, так и боятся его. Думаю, это не то слово, но многие люди хотели, чтобы я с ним не связывался, – признал Стайлз.

– И как много тебе известно о сверхъестественном? – надавил Дин.

– Сейчас? Ну, есть призраки, духи, оборотни, ведьмы, магия, магические растения, соль, оказывается, офигенная, а ещё есть что бы там вот эта штука не была, – указал Стайлз на маленькую стопку бумаг, которую они собрали на тему убийств в Сперри.

Дин вздохнул и провёл рукой по рту, решив оставить тему Стайлза на некоторое время. Тот явно не собирался дать ответы так просто, а сам Дин не хотел давить слишком сильно; Стайлз уже ответил на больше вопросов, чем он рассчитывал.

– Значит, ты пока что тоже ничего не нашёл?

– Пока что нет, – скрепя сердцем сказал Стайлз, благодарно принимая смену темы. – Здесь нужно пробраться через кучу информации. Я пытаюсь сузить круг поиска, но всё, что я получаю, это множество несвязанных подсказок.

– Так ты выследил Бобби и моего отца, но не можешь понять, что это за штука? – подколол Дин. – Я так разочарован.

Стайлз со злостью посмотрел на него, открыл рот в негодовании на секунду, затем до него дошёл сарказм фразы.

– Ох заткнись, ты… ты… Я не могу сейчас придумать оскорбление, но просто заткнись и продолжи просматривать свою крайне интересную книжку.

Дин тихо рассмеялся, но вернулся к журналу, хотя уже и сомневался, что найдёт хоть что-то полезное. В конце концов, тот в основном содержал информацию о созданиях свойственных Новой Англии, и в самом конце – вся информация о демоне, которую его отцу удалось собрать за годы поисков. В любом случае, он просматривал их все, в надежде наткнуться на хоть какую-то подсказку, в которой бы упоминались затоптанные люди или коренные американки.

– О, – внезапно передвинулся к столу Стайлз. – Посмотри на это. Думаю, я кое-что нашёл. – Он поставил компьютер на стол и дважды кликнул, чтобы увеличить статью. Дин наклонился ближе, читая текст.

– Думаешь, это оно? – он спросил.

– Ну, подходит. Легенда коренных американцев. Мужчины, затоптаные до смерти. Всё, что мы знаем, хотя это и немного, совпадает.

– Хорошо. Я позвоню отцу и расскажу ему. Давай попробуем узнать всё, что только можем, о женщине-олене.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имя, которое Дин выбрал для Стайлза, принадлежит главному персонажу книг "Дневник слабака"  
> Шутка про бестиарий очень переводческая


	3. Глава Третья

– И чего именно мы хотим здесь добиться? – спросил Стайлз, в тысячный раз меняя свою позу, пытаясь принять удобное положение. Спина и ноги болели, а неослабевающая энергия звенела прямо под кожей, из-за чего игнорировать желание двигаться было попросту невозможно. Обычно в такое время он ходил бродить или на пробежку, просто чтобы успокоиться. Однако там, где он сейчас застрял, ни один из вариантов не был возможен.

Дин вздохнул.

– Мы ищем женщину, подходящую под описание. Это бар, посетители которого пропадали чаще всего. Так что есть вероятность, что мы найдём её здесь, пока отец раскапывает больше информации.

Стайлз снова сменил позу, разминая плечи и постукивая пальцами по ноге без задней мысли. Он уже выжал всё из ограниченного количества преданий о женщине-олене, которые ему удалось найти ранее.

– Разве это хорошая идея? Нам не стоит быть здесь, типа, сталкиваться с ней, с места в карьер, не зная ничего, верно? В смысле, она может контролировать разум своими силами или типа того, так что я не думаю, что говорить с ней напрямую это хорошая идея.

– Нам и не нужно с ней говорить, – раздражённо ответил Дин, кладя руку на руль. – Мы просто пытаемся понять, кто она. И в последний раз повторяю, хватит дёргать ногой, сядь ровно. – Перехватил он колено Стайлза. – Тебе что, пять?

Стайлз нахмурился, но послушно остановил ногу, прижимая её к полу. Он проигнорировал последнюю часть, однако, всё ещё подумывая покачивать ногой, чтобы выпустить энергию.

– Нет, – тихо ответил он. – Но мы здесь последние три часа. Я не знаю, обратил ли ты вообще внимание, но в последние несколько недель я долго не сижу на месте. Типа вообще. Чёрт, да мне везёт, если я не двигаюсь хотя бы пару минут. Мой рекорд четыре минуты тридцать секунд или вроде того. Так что, прости, но мне нужно ёрзать, чтобы случайно не взорваться.

– Рекорд? – Дин повернулся к Стайлзу и наклонил голову, разглядывая того с проницательным интересом.

Стайлз покосился на него и замялся на секунду, прежде чем попытаться кое-как объяснить, больше не спуская глаз с бара.

– Мы с другом часто играли в такую игру. Он садился на диван, я ложился и клал ему на колени голову, и он засекал как долго я смогу не двигаться. Когда-то я не мог продержаться и минуты. Но к концу наших игр мне удавалось выдержать хотя бы три или четыре минуты.

– То есть, ты в прямом смысле не можешь сидеть спокойно? – Дин нахмурился, словно пытался понять, куда поставить этот странный кусочек пазла.

– Долго не могу, – ответил Стайлз, снова меняя положение. – Думаю, я мог бы просидеть и дольше, будь у меня таблетки и правильная мотивация, но на данный момент, – он пожал плечами, опираясь на пластиковую часть двери, чтобы осмотреть группу женщин, заходящих в бар, – не стоит даже и пытаться.

– Таблетки? – Дин покачал головой. – Почему ты их вообще принимаешь?

Стайлз прижался к двери, упираясь рукой в подбородок.

– Обычно я принимаю аддерол из-за СДВГ.

Дин моргнул затем поднял брови, словно всё внезапно встало на свои места.

– Это ведь расстройство внимания, верно? – он спросил и вдумчиво хмыкнул, когда Стайлз кивнул. – А что означает обычно принимаешь? Доктор запретил?

– Нет. Они закончились, и у меня не было возможности получить больше.

Дин снова нахмурился, поворачиваясь, чтобы видеть Стайлза напрямую.

– И почему ты ничего не сказал? Мы бы отвезли тебя в аптеку.

Тот слабо рассмеялся, с ноткой горечи.

– Это так мило с твоей стороны, правда. Но получить аддерол не так-то просто, по крайней мере, легально. Мне нужен рецепт, а сейчас у меня его нет.

– Если тебе нужен рецепт, я бы мог… – начал Дин.

Стайлз резко подался вперёд и тяжело положил ладонь на руку Дина, чтобы оборвать его.

– Дин, – он указал на девушку, идущую к бару. Она была высокой, с тёмными волосами, которые развевались на слабом ветру. На ней были джинсы с высокой талией, тёмные сапоги и красная майка, которая показывала её пологие плечи.

– Ты думаешь? – спросил Дин немного скептически. – Одежда на ней не особо традиционная.

Стайлз облизнул губы, думая. Она определённо была чем-то, может и не женщиной-оленем, но определённо чем-то важным; воздух странно изменился, в нём появилась тяга, которая сосредоточила весь его фокус на ней. Он открыл дверь и выскользнул наружу без раздумий, когда она поздоровалась с охранником и исчезла в баре.

– Стайлз, – прошипел Дин, открывая свою дверь. – Что ты вообще делаешь?

– Я собираюсь с ней поговорить, – сказал Стайлз.

– Чего? – недоверчиво сказал Дин. – Нет, ты не станешь. Садись в машину.

Стайлз проигнорировал его, обходя импалу. Он прошёл половину пути через парковку, прежде чем Дин схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе.

– Какого хрена ты творишь, парень? Что насчёт «может нам не стоит с ней говорить» и «она может быть действительно опасна, Дин»? – спросил он, крепко держа чужой локоть.

Стайлз уставился на руку Дина несколько мгновений, затем поднял взгляд на его лицо.

– Слушай, я просто хочу с ней поговорить. Ничего особенного. Я не собираюсь с ней уходить или вроде того. И да брось, мы даже не знаем, она ли это.

– Это ещё одна причина не говорить с ней, – сказал Дин. – Так что вернись в машину.

Стайлз закатил глаза и выдернул руку из хватки Дина.

– Нет. Если тебе так нравится твоя машина, можешь посидеть в ней ещё час. А я иду внутрь, – он спрятал руки в карманы и ушел прочь. 

Стайлз слышал, что Дин пробормотал «невероятно» себе под нос и не остановился на этом, говоря ещё несколько фраз, за которые почти любой отец вымыл бы своему ребенку рот с мылом, но затем последовал стук шагов. Дин поравнялся с ним, как раз чтобы заметить, как Стайлз вручил поддельное удостоверение личности охраннику.

Он закатил глаза, когда мужчина рассматривал его удостоверение ближе, чем кому-либо вообще надо было. Разумеется, это была подделка, но какой-то охранник никогда в жизни не смог бы этого понять. В какой-то момент тот махнул ему, и Стайлз скользнул внутрь, сразу же начиная искать женщину глазами. Бар был маленьким: столики и кабинки раскиданы вокруг настоящей барной стойки, близко, но не тесно. Весь этаж оказался занят громко говорящими друг с другом людьми, потому что по-другому собеседника было не услышать. В дальнем углу помещения Стайлз заметил лестницу, ведущую в подвал, наверняка источник приглушенной музыки, которую Стайлз с трудом слышал за какофонией людей, был там.

Дин вошёл следом за ним, замирая прямо за плечом Стайлза, и потянул его за руку, указывая в дальний угол.

– Там, – сказал он прямо на ухо Стайлзу. 

Женщина, которую они искали, говорила с парой других людей, но, похоже, сидела одна. Стайлзу стало интересно: она была постоянным клиентом, что имела зарезервированный столик, или ей просто невероятно повезло выхватить свободный.

Стайлз протолкнулся сквозь толпу людей по пути к крайней кабинке, получив локтями по рёбрам, и кто-то даже оттоптал ему ноги, больше чем раз. К счастью, два мужчины, с которыми женщина говорила до этого, ушли как раз, когда он подошёл к столику и уселся со вздохом облегчения. Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, когда идеальные брови женщины поднялись над глубокими тёмными глазами.

– Прости, – он старался звучать максимально честно. – Ты не будешь сильно против, если я посижу тут немного? Тут такая толпа.

Она оглядела заполненный этаж, уголки губ дрогнули, и пожала плечами:

– Здесь действительно много народа.

Стайлз кивнул, постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Я не местный. Здесь всегда так?

– Ну, сегодня _среда_ , – она медленно растянула слово, словно этот день недели имел какое-то крайне важное значение.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Я понятия не имею, почему это имеет значение, – признался он.

Женщина рассмеялась, откидывая голову назад, глаза засверкали.

– Дешёвое пиво. Все приходят по средам.

– А. Наверняка это очень популярное место среди студентов.

– Верно, – согласилась она, улыбаясь и протягивая тонкую руку через стол. – Я Уайанет.

– Стайлз, – сказал он и с улыбкой пожал её руку после секундной заминки. Стоило Дину наконец-то дойти до кабинки, Стайлз сразу перевёл на него взгляд. Тот напряжённо посмотрел на Уайанет, прежде чем скользнуть к Стайлзу и толкнуть ему напиток. – А это Дин. Дин, это Уайанет.

– Рад знакомству, – сказал Дин, покосившись на Стайлза.

– Так как вас, мальчики, занесло в наш городок? – Уайанет сделала глоток из своего бокала.

– Просто проезжаем, – Стайлз пожал плечами, бросив взгляд на Дина. – Мы с братом поехали в автомобильное путешествие или вроде того. Просто смотрим на мир и едем, куда хочется, делаем то, что хочется. Знаешь, вся эта штука про лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения.

– Вау, – Уайанет выглядела несколько впечатлённой, – Это звучит… действительно освобождающее. Как же вас занесло именно в Сперри?

– Поворот не туда? – предположил Дин, и Стайлз пнул его под столом. – Нам просто нравятся маленькие города. – Поправил тот себя. – Встречаются интересные люди. Находятся любопытные вещи. Можно поучаствовать в интересных мероприятиях.

– О, правда? И какие же интересные люди? – Уайанет подперла подбородок рукой, мягко улыбаясь в сторону Дина. Она легко держала пальцами бортики стакана, мягко покачивая его, пока тот говорил.

– Разнообразные. Те, которые говорят разные истории, которым ты не знаешь верить или нет. Например, вчера мы встретились с мужиком, который рассказал нам местную легенду. Помнишь, Стайлз? – Дин сказал, улыбаясь Стайлзу с остротой. Уайанет посмотрела на них, хмурясь, словно пыталась понять, что они задумали.

Стайлз облизнул губы и сделал глоток из стакана.

– Верно. Милый пожилой джентльмен. Говорил о смертях, которые произошли тут недавно. Он сказал, что такое случалось и раньше.

– Действительно, – Уайанет кивнула, немного хмурясь. – Моя мать постоянно до чёртиков волновалась об отце. Последняя волна убийств произошла, когда я была маленькой, знаете. И мой отец, ну, любил свой ликёр.

– Может, помнишь какие детали? – Стайлз спросил, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы опереться локтями на липкий стол. – Если, конечно, ты не против вопросов.

– Немногое, – Уайанет передёрнула плечами, откидывая волосы назад и снисходительно улыбаясь. – Мне было, хмм, ох, наверное года четыре, может чуть больше. Молодая, но впечатлительная. В основном я помню, что все говорили об этом сдавленным шёптом. Знаете, типа как взрослые делают, когда действительно хотят посплетничать, но рядом дети. Обычно говорили всякие вещи о первых людях, которые исчезали. Ах, бедная Хиллари, ты слышала, что Джим исчез в ночи, не сказав ни слова? Как Джонни повезло, что он вырвался из клешней Беверли, прежде чем она воткнула когти слишком глубоко. Кто-нибудь знает куда делся Фред? Может, у него снова закончились лекарства.

Стайлз поморщился, а Дин натянул на лицо выражение отвращения.

– Вау, – он сказал. – Это… сурово.

Уайанет кивнула, делая большой глоток.

– Это точно. Но маленькие города могут быть жестоки. Все знают обо всех. Конечно, стоило кому-то объявиться мёртвым, так люди запели другую песню.

– Ты знала кого-нибудь из пропавших в этот раз ребят? – спросил Стайлз.

– Нет… – Уайанет покачала головой и судорожно вздохнула, – не особо. Я встречала Джереми раз или два. На вечеринках, знаете? Маленький городок, все студенты колледжа так или иначе пересекаются. Особенно те, которые здесь живут. Но я не знала никого из других.

– Мужчина, с которым мы говорили на днях, – начал Дин. – Рассказал нам интересные теории о том, что убивает этих ребят.

Уайанет замерла, стакан остался возле её губ, когда она с опаской посмотрела на них.

– «Что», – медленно повторила она, опуская стакан. – Может вы имели ввиду «кто»?

Дин передёрнул плечами, делая большой глоток из своей пивной бутылки.

– Похоже, он думает, что это именно «что», а не «кто».

Уайанет рассмеялась, переводя взгляд с Дина на Стайлза и в итоге поднимая брови, так как они остались мрачными.

– О мой бог, вы, ребята, серьёзно. С кем вы вообще говорили? Со старым Самуилом, верно? Из резервации. Вам не стоит воспринимать его всерьёз. Старик головой тронулся, понимаете? – она постучала по виску.

Дин усмехнулся и пожал плечами, немного беспомощно.

– Но тебе стоит признать, его байки довольно интересны.

Уайанет закатила глаза, снова заметно расслабляясь и выпивая, затем мельком оглядела толпу людей.

– Это да. И какую именно вы слышали?

– Он считает, что женщины-олени могут быть причиной убийств, – Стайлз внимательно наблюдал за реакцией. Странный напев энергии окружал её, определённая смена в воздухе.

Её губы растянулись в нежной улыбке, когда она постучала по стакану.

– А, женщины-олени. Хорошая история.

– Тебе известно о них? – спросил Дин.

– Можно так сказать, – ответила она. – Большинство людей в резервации знают о них. Часть культуры или вроде того. – Уайанет коротко рассмеялась. – И, признаюсь, я нахожу истории о них достаточно интересными.

– Какие именно? – спросил Дин. – Те, в которых они растаптывают людей до смерти или те, в которых их ноги как у оленей?

Уайанет снова рассмеялась, опираясь на стол и указывая своим тонким пальцем на Дина.

– Ох, ты мне нравишься. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, все. Сказка про женщину-оленя старая, знаешь. В ней намного больше, чем просто затоптанные до смерти люди или копыта вместо ступней. Вам известно, почему эти женщины затаптывают людей?

– За измену, – сказал Стайлз, наблюдая как тёмно карие глаза Уайанет скользнули по нему. – Или за безнравственность.

– Из-за этого тоже, – её взгляд стал напряжённым. – Но да, прелюбодеяние и распутство достаточно распространены. Многие говорят, что женщины-олени – тёмные сущности. Предзнаменование смерти и разрушений. Но это не совсем правда. Другие рассказывают об их символичности для изменений и роста. Есть даже истории про мужчин, которых они соблазнили, дав выбор, остаться с женщиной-оленем или вернуться изменившимся человеком к своим жёнам. Если они решали остаться, _тогда_ их затаптывали до смерти, – резко улыбаясь, продолжила она, отстукивая каждое слово по столу. – Если он решает уйти… что ж, он вернётся домой лучшим человеком.

Дин склонил к ней голову.

– Похоже ты многое о них знаешь.

– Возможно я выделила им секцию в своей диссертации, – со вздохом признала Уайанет, заправляя локон волос за ухо. Она неловко улыбнулась.

– Это очень интересно. Что ты изучаешь? – спросил Стайлз.

– Тебе не нужно врать, я знаю, что это довольно отстойно, – рассмеялась Уайанет. – Я изучаю литературу. В последние несколько лет сфокусировалась на литературе коренных американцев.

Стайлз моргнул и покачал головой.

– Это точно не отстойно, – ответил он. Дин покосился на него, определённо считая иначе, но Стайлз его проигнорировал. – Звучит восхитительно. Я сам люблю Койота.

Уайанет замерла на секунду, снова отстукивая пальцами по стенкам стакана. Дин сдвинулся, незаметно потягиваясь к своей куртке, где, как Стайлз был уверен, был спрятан какой-нибудь нож или пистолет.

– Койот, – медленно сказала она. – Жадный, беспечный, высокомерный. Он мне никогда особо не нравится. Он олицетворяет всё, что я ненавижу в этом мире.

Стайлз толкнул Дина ногой, немного склоняя голову набок.

– И что же это?

Уайанет перевела взгляд на Дина и нахмурилась.

– Привилегированность, – сказала она.

***

– Что ж, это был один из самых странных разговоров, которые у меня когда-либо были с женщиной, – отметил Дин, отъезжая от бара, после того, как посмотрел налево, направо и снова налево. Потому что он был ответственным гражданином, несмотря на всё, что Сэм пытался доказать людям.

Стайлз покосился на него, скептически поднимая бровь.

– Почему-то я в этом не уверен.

Дин повернулся к нему – вспоминая этот разговор с официанткой на стоянке грузовиков в Талсе о безумной спешке – и пожал плечами.

– Так ты почерпнул что-нибудь из этого разговора? – спросил он, поскольку сам немного потерял нить происходящего. 

Сначала Стайлз был странно нацелен на разговор с какой-то леди, которая даже не подходила под описание коренной американки. Потом она, если так можно сказать, будто выгнала их, стоило показать более чем случайный интерес к её работам. У Дина, однако, было чувство, что Стайлз понял из разговора больше, чем он, и не только потому, что он не был особо заинтересован в литературе.

– Ну, это действительно зависит от того, что ты почерпнул из этого разговора, верно? – риторически спросил Стайлз, легко и очевидно избегая вопроса, как заметил Дин, прежде чем продолжил говорить. – Думаю, она определённо связана с тем, что здесь происходит, но я не уверен как именно.

– Ты думаешь, она женщина-олень? – Дин отстукивал пальцами по рулю.

Стайлз покачал головой, пожав плечами.

– Не знаю, не думаю, что это так. Но я не эксперт.

– Возможно нет, – Дин сказал, выворачивая на улицу, где была публичная библиотека. – Но ты понимаешь гораздо больше, чем пытаешься показать.

– Дин, клянусь тебе, – в голосе Стайлза почти можно было услышать смешок, – я знаю о женщине-олене ровно столько же преданий и подобного, сколько и ты.

– Что же, это было конкретнее конкретного, – пробубнил себе под нос Дин. Он осторожно перестроился в другую линию, прежде чем подъехать к библиотеке и припарковать импалу возле парка. Выудил телефон из кармана, написал быстрое сообщение отцу, чтобы тот знал, что они подъехали, и уперся локтем в дверь, задумчиво оглядывая Стайлза.

– Что? – спросил тот, ёрзая в своём сидении. 

Если быть полностью честным, Дин не думал, что Стайлз действительно перестал двигаться, когда они только уехали из бара. Чем бы это ни было – избытком энергии, тревожностью от предстоящей охоты или чем-то совершенно другим – Стайлзу было бы неплохо заняться спортом. К тому же, его ёрзанье наверняка выбесит отца. Только богу было известно, как часто он срывался на Дина за малейшее движение.

– Нам с тобой стоит пойти на пробежку, – сказал он, отвечая на вопрос Стайлза и кивая на качающуюся ногу того, когда заметил растерянное выражение. – Израсходовать энергию.

Стайлз нахмурился, делая заметную попытку успокоить ногу, и устроился в сидении.

– Думаю, нам стоит придумать что-то получше, чем бег, – пробормотал он, скрестив руки на груди и, похоже, даже не заметив, что его другая нога начала прыгать вверх и вниз, добавляя чуть слышный писк от его обуви к звуку мотора.

Дин немного покраснел, реагируя на, скорее всего, неосознанную двусмысленность, и быстро перевёл взгляд на двери библиотеки, выглядывая отца.

– Ага, ну, бег – хорошее упражнение. на силу и выносливость. И это без учёта кардио, – сказал он, заметив отца. Тот открыл дверь и быстро спускался по лестнице, ведущей из здания.

Стайлз фыркнул, глубже вжимаясь в сиденье и бормоча.

– Кардио. Ненавижу, блять, кардио, – себе под нос, пока Джон подошёл к машине. Дин подвинулся, чтобы потрепать Стайлза, словно напоминание, что ему нужно пересадить свою ненавидящую кардио тушку на заднее сидение, но отец махнул на него, без протеста усаживаясь назад.

– Нашли что-нибудь полезное в баре, мальчики? – спросил Джон вместо стандартного приветствия. Ну, для отца это было достаточно стандартным приветствием.

– Зависит, с какой стороны посмотреть, – ответил Дин, отъезжая от бордюра и направляясь к мотелю. – Мы поговорили с женщиной. Коренной американкой. Она показалась потенциальной связью с делом, но это не точно. Она немного рассказала о женщине-олене, всё же. И была маленькой девочкой, когда происходили убийства девяносто второго.

– Я говорил вам двоим следить, а не говорить, – раздражённо сказал Джон. – Вы должны были остаться в машине, Дин.

Тот поджал губы, уловив стальной взгляд решимости, который промелькнул на лице Стайлза, и быстро вмешался.

– Я знаю. Но я подумал, что она могла оказаться нашей женщиной-оленем.

Отец молчал несколько секунд, и Дин практически чувствовал взгляд, направленный на затылок. Он скривился, снова глядя на Стайлза, немного не понимая критичное выражение на чужом лице. Дин вопросительно поднял бровь, но тот только незаметно покачал головой и перевёл взгляд в окно.

– Если ты думал, что она может оказаться нашей целью, то вам тем более нельзя было с ней говорить, Дин. Вы могли спугнуть её, выдать ей наше присутствие, она могла ранить тебя или Стайлза. Ты об этом подумал?

– Так точно. Просто я хотел убедиться, что она не не заберёт очередного говнюка. Решил, что мы со Стайлзом в безопасности, так как нас двое, – осторожно ответил Дин, пытаясь не звучать с вызовом.

Джон разочарованно вздохнул, из-за чего Дин поморщился и повернул руль, выезжая на улицу, ведущую к мотелю.

– Ты ошибся, – пренебрежительно сказал Джон, просматривая бумаги, которые нёс в руках. – Женщины-олени не живут сами по себе. Они, в основном, охотятся парами. Иногда группами. Тебя и Стайлза могли убить. Как только мы вернёмся, вы оба идёте на пробежку.

Дин постучал по рулю, чувствуя себя, словно попал в знакомую сумеречную зону.

– Так точно.

***

– Знаешь, ты не обязан был этого делать, – начал Стайлз, чувствуя, что уже запыхался, даже несмотря на то, что они бежали чуть меньше десяти минут.

– Делать что? – спросил Дин совершенно обыденным тоном, словно ему ничего не стоил этот бег. 

Стайлз на девяносто восемь процентов был уверен, что тот мог оставить его жалкую тушку в пыли и даже не вспотеть, если бы ему этого хотелось. Он мельком вспомнил как впервые вышел с Дином на пробежку, когда он с трудом преодолел даже половину из пути по блоку, прежде чем в прямом смысле упасть кучей из трясущихся конечностей и тяжёлых лёгких. Это было как минимум унизительно, смотреть, как Дин исчезал вдали, пока его собственное тело пыталось развалиться, заставляя задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. Сейчас, спустя три недели, он стал лучше, хотя даже не достиг своего бывшего уровня физподготовки. Если быть полностью честным, даже сейчас большая часть его пробежек заканчивалась податливой кучей убогости на земле.

– Принимать вину на себя перед отцом, – сказал Стайлз. Или просипел, если быть более точным, продолжая ритмично стучать ногами по тротуару. Если бы он сохранил этот ритм, то, наверное, не упал бы в этот раз. Наверное. – Это была моя идея. Покинуть машину.

Дин пожал плечами, лёгкий поворот плечом, который во многом напомнил Стайлзу Скотта тем, как мало им обоим требовалось усилий, чтобы двигаться.

– Да ладно, не проблема. Понял, что тебе не хотелось бы подставиться перед ним, так как ты хочешь задержаться с нами. Наилучший способ добиться того, что тебя кинут на бордюре возле Бобби, это не делать то, что он тебе говорит. И, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у тебя проблемы вроде как с выполнением приказов.

Стайлз побурчал, частично потому что его раздражало, что Дин мог так много говорить и не сбивать своё дыхания, типа вообще, даже несмотря на то, что они бежали на полной скорости, и частично потому что, ну, ему не хватало необходимого воздуха, чтобы делать что-то ещё.

– Поверь мне, – он умудрился вставить между тяжёлым дыханием. – Я уже попадался. Родителям и органам правозащиты. Достаточно раз, чтобы понять. Как с этим справляться.

Дин наклонил голову, чтобы пробежаться по Стайлзу оценивающим взглядом, и поджал губы, словно тот оскорблял его лично тем, что всё ещё херово занимался.

– Мне казалось, ты говорил, что играл в лакросс и бегал марафоны.

– Я также сказал, чтобы вы многого не ждали, – ответил Стайлз, следуя за Дином, но немного запнулся о выпирающий камень, когда они завернули за угол. Дин потянулся было, чтобы помочь тому устоять, но тот легко выровнялся сам, лишь взмахнув руками.

– Сказал, – согласился Дин. – И я не ожидаю. Но, чувак, если ты не заметил, ты типа совсем не в форме.

Стайлз закатил глаза, пытаясь, в основном безуспешно, выровнять ритм своего дыхания с бегом.

– Прости, не все из нас могут быть в тип-топ форме охотников, – он поморщился, чувствуя, как в правом боку начало колоть, а пот всё ощутимее катился по спине, вызывая отвращение. Вот по этому он точно не скучал.

– Мне просто интересно, что же привело тебя от игры в лакросс и марафонов к пробежке длиной в милю в лучшем случае. Это, кажется, навыки, которые сохраняются после выпуска, а ты не был в школе, сколько, года два? – сказал Дин, немного сбиваясь с дыхания. Аллилуйя, этот парень не был непобедим.

– Ага, ну, – Стайлз сказал, хватая ртом воздух между словами. – Очевидно, я не сохранил.

– И есть определённые причины этому? – фыркнул Дин.

Стайлз поморщился от особенно болезненного укола и отошёл для остановки, сразу же опуская руки на колени и жадно вдыхая воздух. В поле зрения появились кроссовки Дина, раздражающе скачущие перед глазами, пока тот продолжал бежать на месте, а Стайлз пытался сдержать рвоту. Он уже несколько раз не смог это сделать к тому же. Дин считал это забавным, и Стайлз уже составил в голове список, почему убивать сына охотника не самая лучшая идея.

– Ты в порядке?

– Лучше не бывает, – сказал Стайлз, хотя его слова были между вдохами звучали неразборчиво.

Дин продолжил двигаться, лениво бегая вокруг него, пока Стайлз ждал, чтобы его сердце перестало пытаться вырваться из рёбер, а лёгкие наконец-то начали слушаться.

– Так есть определённая для этого причина? – снова спросил Дин.

Стайлз покачал головой, пытаясь придумать, как именно можно описать насколько одержимость демонами могла испортить тело. Он был сосудом для японского демона, выебан в мозг почти до безумия, в прямом смысле думал, что его мозг атрофировался, лишался сна. Его накачивали наркотой, избивали, довели до истощения, проткнули колющим предметом, он вырыгал кучу бинтов. Если верить Скотту, его ещё и замораживали изнутри, лишали жизненной силы, он провисал на ниточке от смерти, и затем внезапно освободился после смерти друга, союзника и истребления заметной части населения его родного городка. И вместе со всем этим он уничтожил систему электропитания в госпитале, подорвал место работы своего отца, проткнул лучшего друга ебучим самурайским мечом и подстрелил своего тренера из лука.

– Я заболел, – Стайлз немного удивился, когда Дин замер от его слов.

– Заболел? – спросил тот, звуча почти обеспокоенно. – Типа пролежал дня три в кроватке или три недели в госпитале, подключенный к капельнице?

– Типа несколько месяцев моё собственное тело пыталось меня убить, – пробормотал Стайлз, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по лбу. – Смотри, я не очень хочу об этом говорить, – наконец-то выпрямился он и сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

Дин упрямо смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем спросить:

– Ты поэтому не спишь?

Стайлз закатил глаза, возобновляя бег, хотя в этот раз гораздо медленнее. Дин последовал за ним, затем обежал его, практически двигаясь задом наперёд, чтобы иметь возможность приглядывать, хотя в данный момент он мог бы просто быстро шагать и всё равно держаться на одной скорости. Стайлз задумался, не стоит ли соврать, отрицая, что его проблемы со сном хоть как-то связаны с так называемой «болезнью», но это было достаточно хорошим объяснением, раз уж их заметили. В результате он решил просто скосить взгляд на Дина и продолжить молчать, позволяя тому самому делать выводы и одновременно показывая, что тема закрыта.

Дин, на удивление, не попытался продолжить, и они закончили пробежку, уже больше состоявшую из пит-стоп прогулок, в полном молчании.

***

– Насколько я понял, мы имеем дело с двумя женщинами-оленями, – сказал Джон, протягивая Дину и Стайлзу бутылки с водой, стоило им только зайти в комнату мотеля. Дин благодарно взял свою и осушил почти наполовину в один глоток. – Они обычно живут в группах, две или более…

– Может ты имел в виду в стадах? – Стайлз спросил, делая глоток из своей бутылки. Джон раздражённо посмотрел на него, и тот быстро изобразил, что застегнул рот на молнию, после тяжело сел на кухонный стул и скинул с ног кроссовки.

– Как я сказал, – продолжил Джон, – они живут и охотятся в группах из двух и более. Я думаю, учитывая количество жертв, мы имеем дело только с парой. – Он выдернул несколько листов из стопки, раскладывая их по столу. – Я выяснил, что некоторые жертвы исчезли из разных баров или вечеринок в одну и ту же ночь, но жертв никогда не было больше двух одновременно. Теперь, о той женщине, с которой вы двое говорили, – продолжил он, посмотрев на Дина, – она может быть одной из них.

– Не думаю, – сказал Стайлз раньше, чем смог напомнить себе, что нужно молчать. Джон резко перевёл взгляд на него. – В смысле, у меня не появилось ощущения, что она, э, злая. – Всё же продолжил он, пытаясь казаться меньше под взглядом Джона и стараясь донести свои мысли, не объясняя ничего.

– Не обманывайся красивым личиком, Стайлз, – ответил ему Джон. – Не важно, насколько невинной она выглядит, всегда есть возможность, что она окажется монстром.

– Тут дело не в красивом личике. В смысле, да, конечно, она была очень красивой, но я говорю не об этом. Я не думаю, что она, знаете, монстр.

– Ну, Стайлз, когда мне потребуется твоё мнение, я спрошу, – сказал Джон таким тоном, который сразу дал понять, что он, скорее всего, никогда не спросит. Тем самым тоном, из-за которого Стайлз почувствовал себя крохотным и вспомнил наиболее крупные разносы от Харриса. – И до того момента, тебе нужно заткнуться и делать всё, что тебе говорят. Ты меня понял?

Стайлз ссутулился на своём месте, бросая взгляд куда-то над левым плечом Джона, чтобы не смотреть на мужчину напрямую.

– Так точно.

– Хорошо. Теперь, эти женщины-олени выбирают определённых жертв. Чем-то в этом они похожи на женщин в белом, они забирают мужчин и иногда женщин, которые изменяют или ведут распутную жизнь и, возможно, ещё за несколько привычек или черт поведения, которые они находят достойными наказания.

– Уайанет сказала нам то же самое. Желание особого отношения, жадность, обжорство, гулянки, и так далее по списку грехов, – сказал Дин, опираясь руками на стол. – Что говорится в предании? Как убить этих сучек?

Джон вздохнул и устало провёл рукой по бороде.

– К сожалению, практически ничего. Есть мутные завуалированные упоминания табака и пения, но ничего конкретного. Какие-то ресурсы говорят, что их заклинание можно сбросить, посмотрев на ноги, но ничего о том, как их убить.

– Тогда... что же мы будем делать? – спросил Стайлз спустя минуту тишины, поглядывая на Винчестеров.

– Искать ещё информацию, – сказал Джон, отталкиваясь от стола.

– И если мы ничего не сможем найти?

Дин взглянул на отца, прежде чем ответить.

– Тогда нам останется только правило трёх.

Стайлз нахмурился.

– Правило трёх? – он повторил.

– Три базовых способа убийства всех злобных тварей, – ответил Дин, поднимая руку и медленно загибая пальцы. – Серебряная пуля в сердце. Отрезать голову. Сжечь эту тварь.  



	4. Глава Четвёртая

– Ты действительно считаешь, что это хорошая идея, отправлять Дина одного искать женщину-оленя? – спросил Стайлз.

Джон даже не посмотрел на него, лишь скрипнул зубами, напоминая себе, что он уже справился с двумя подростками, справится и ещё с одним. Не то чтобы Стайлз был подростком, но иногда он определённо вёл себя как таковой.

– Ну, вы доказали, что на вас нельзя положиться, когда вы вдвоём, так что до дальнейшего распоряжения – ты со мной. И что я говорил про твоё мнение?

– Не высказывать его, пока не спросят, – ответил Стайлз, постукивая ручкой по блокноту из-за своего постоянно дёрганного состояния. Он молча грыз колпачок от ручки несколько секунд. – Ты на меня злишься?

Прямой вопрос заставил Джона замереть, или, возможно, тут дело было в том, как резко Стайлз это сказал. Не обеспокоенно, даже как-то излишне спокойно. Казалось, что идея не вызывает ничего, кроме скуки. Словно то, что Джон злился на него, было лишь малым неудобством, которое не стоит хоть какого-то беспокойства. Джон перевёл на него тяжёлый, проницательный взгляд.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Стайлз пожал плечами, возвращаясь к книге и записывая пару слов.

– Без особой причины. Просто ты выглядишь постоянно немного раздражённым на что-то. И это что-то, кажется, я.

– Ты не подчинился приказу, – отметил Джон, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на стуле. 

И это действительно была суть проблемы со Стайлзом в данным момент. Пацан просто не слушался. Он неплохо справлялся до определённого момента, но где-то между прошлой охотой и нынешней его осторожно созданная маска, с которой он придерживался правил, пошла трещинами, а за ней и умение следовать приказам.

Стайлз фыркнул, и звук подействовал на нервы Джона столь прямым неуважением.

– Что, мы с Дином тут живём по законам военного времени? Да, мы вышли из машины и поговорили с девушкой. Ничего страшного не произошло.

– Ничего страшного не произошло в этот раз, – отозвался Джон, всё ещё спокойно, но уже более резко. – Но вы играли с огнём. Ты плохо слушаешь.

– Я всегда жил с мыслью, что лучше попросить прощения, чем разрешения, – язвительно заметил Стайлз, всё ещё просматривая текст перед ним и уделяя лишь половину своего внимания разговору. Джон разозлился на это; если бы Стайлзу действительно было дело, как он утверждал, то он хотя бы полностью сосредоточился бы на нём.

– Ты не можешь попросить прощения, если мёртв, – раздражённо сказал Джон, снова начиная родительские нравоучения, словно и не прекращал. Его голос становился всё громче, и Стайлз в какой-то момент перестал писать, но продолжил смотреть на бумаги. – Лучше подчиняться приказам, а не допустить, чтобы тебя ранили или убили. Вот что на кону, когда ты не слушаешься. Из-за тебя могли ранить или убить Дина. Так что, может быть, в этот раз всё закончилось хорошо. Но что насчёт следующего? Что если когда ты решишь, что приказ не стоит того, чтобы ему подчиняться, Дину придётся за это заплатить? Что случится, если из-за тебя убьют невинного гражданского, потому что ты не в состоянии следовать простым направлениям?

Если бы Джон был менее внимательным, то он мог бы пропустить, как Стайлз застыл после этого вопроса. Как его руки сжали ручку, пока костяшки пальцев не побелели, и как всё его тело просто замерло в один момент. Это был знак, что Джон попал по больному месту, и он продолжил давить.

– Не слушать меня означает подвергать опасности жизни всех остальных. Не только мою или Дина, но жизни невиновных людей, ради защиты которых мы этим занимаемся. Так что в следующий раз, когда ты захочешь сделать своё собственное решение в отношении охоты, к которой ты даже ещё не натренирован, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты об этом подумал. Подумал о невиновных людях, которых могут убить, и попытался решить, стоит ли твоё эго их жизней, разрушенных лишь потому, что ты не хотел слушать, что тебе говорят.

– Я слушал тебя! – закричал Стайлз, ударяя ладонями по столу так, что несколько бумаг и его ручка взлетели в сторону, падая на пол. Джон замолчал, без особого выражения наблюдая внезапный срыв, даже несмотря на то, что внутри он был поражён. – Это серьёзно _всё_ , что я делал! – Стайлз встал со своего места и начал ходить по комнате. – Ты говорил мне искать информацию, я искал. Ты говорил мне упражняться, я бегал до изнеможения. Ты говорил мне не выходить из комнаты в мотеле, я _часами_ оставался в ебучей тюрьме, пока вы с Дином занимались тем, что бы вы там ни собирались делать на охоте.

Джон приподнял бровь.

– Ты закончил?

– Пока что нет! – рявкнул Стайлз. – Нашей сделкой было то, что я слушаюсь, а ты учишь меня охотится. Всё, что я делал до сих пор – это искал информацию про разных существ, о которых я мог бы узнать и сам, и узнал как много раз меня может вырвать, когда я бегаю с чёртовым Майклом Джорданом. Я знаю, что не ребёнок с открытки, когда дело касается подчинения, Джон, серьёзно, мне это известно, но думаю, что справлялся неплохо.

– Ты хочешь на передовую? – спросил Джон, отодвигая стул и подходя к Стайлзу, так что пацан был вынужден смотреть на него снизу вверх.

Стайлз сглотнул, но подобрался, демонстративно поднимая подбородок.

– Да.

– Мои сыновья, – тихо начал Джон, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом, и не отводя глаз, – не отправлялись со мной на охоту, пока я не был точно уверен, что они будут слушаться меня во всём.

– Я не твой ребёнок, – сказал Стайлз. – Так не веди себя так, словно я им являюсь.

– Пока безопасность Дина стоит на кону, я могу и буду. Я не пущу тебя на охоту с нами, пока не буду уверен в том, что ты будешь меня слушаться. Так что, если ты хочешь хотя бы малейший шанс остаться с нами после Южной Дакоты, ты подстроишься.

Стайлз отступил назад, практически ударяясь о дверь и отводя взгляд в сторону, очевидно пытаясь не сказать то, что ему очень хотелось. Это движение очень напомнило Джону Сэма до того, как его младший оставил такой самоконтроль и начал просто высказывать всё, что думал. Затем Стайлз моргнул, линии стресса и злости на его лице разгладились, плечи расслабились, и он рванул к газете, которую Джон ранее взял с прилавка, быстро развернул её, уставившись на первую страницу с широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Старый Самуил, – выдохнул он. – Ну конечно.

Джон нахмурился, не понимая как слова, так и резкую смену поведения Стайлза.

– О чём ты вообще говоришь?

– Старый Самуил, – Стайлз повторил, покачав головой, словно не мог поверить, что не связал это раньше. 

Он развернул газету к Джону, указывая на фотографию пожилого коренного американца на первой странице и впихивая её Джону.

– Когда я сказал Уайанет, что мы говорили с мужчиной, который сказал что-то про смерти людей, она _сразу же_ предположила, что мы о старом Самуиле, мужчине в резервации, который знал о женщинах-оленях. Она сказала, что он немного поехавший, и нам не стоит верить в его истории. Но что, если с ним всё в порядке? – Стайлз широко улыбнулся, когда Джон взял газету, чтобы прочитать статью про долгожителя, который отпраздновал свой сто первый день рождения две недели назад. – Что, если он полностью в своём уме? Что если ему известно, как убить женщину-оленя?

***

– Ты мне не нравишься, – сказал старый Самуил, блекло глядя на Джона, словно тот попросил его отдать своего первенца, а не просто интервью для Пипл. Он был проницательным стариком, длинные волосы оказались не тронуты сединой, огромное количество морщин испещряло лицо, но Стайлз всё равно не дал бы ему больше семидесяти пяти. Определённо не сто один год. После всего пяти секунд в компании старика, Стайлз уже решил, что тот ему нравится. – Ты лжец. Лжецам нельзя верить.

Джон и Стайлз проехали до резервации больше получаса, только чтобы узнать, что в это время по выходным старый Самуил всегда был в маленьком кафе на Пятой улице. Выследить старика, исходя из этого, было не так уж сложно; даже в лучшие дни в Сперри было не так уж много коренных американцев, да еще и долгожителей, на улицах.

Стайлз просто был рад действительно находиться здесь. Джон собирался оставить его в комнате мотеля секунд тридцать, прежде чем решить, что лучше держать при себе, чем оставить «без присмотра», что Стайлз счёл оскорбительным, но и правдивым. В одиночестве он наверняка вляпался бы в какую-нибудь историю, которая не особо порадовала бы Джона. Так что тот взял его с собой, даже несмотря на то что он вполне очевидно разрушал картинку работы под прикрытием. Стайлзу даже было интересно, старый Самуил из-за него понял, что история полна дерьма, или же из-за того, что очень проницательный. Если честно, Джон и так не особо походил на журналиста в любом случае, так что последний вариант подходил куда больше.

Джон смерил старого Самуила взглядом, кратко поблагодарил того и уже собрался уходить, когда Стайлз обошел его, приближаясь ко столу.

– Смотрите, мы здесь, чтобы поговорить об убитых мужчинах, – сказал он, немного довольный тем, что старый Самуил перестал тасовать карты. – Мы считаем, вы могли бы нам помочь.

Тот ненадолго задумался и снова начал мешать карты.

– Он мне нравится, – сказал, разочарованно осматривая Джона. – Не лжец.

Стайлз моргнул, качнул головой и пробормотал себе под нос:

– Ох, вы даже не представляете насколько это иронично.

Старый Самуил улыбнулся, предлагая ему и Джону сесть перед ним. Стайлз скользнул в кабинку поближе к окну, опираясь локтями на стол и наблюдая, как старый Самуил разложил карты на три стопки.

– Э, во что играете? Слепая удача? Техасский Холдем?

Старый Самуил бросил на него взгляд.

– Гоу фиш.

– Гоу фиш? – повторил Стайлз, недоверчиво щуря глаза. – Мы играем в _гоу фиш_?

– Не с вами, – сказал старый Самуил тем тоном, который означал, что, возможно, он уже пересматривает своё мнение о Стайлзе. – Мои правнучки придут после обеда, и младшая настаивает.

– А, – сказал Стайлз. – Ну, это… звучит весело.

– Почему вы думаете, что я могу вам помочь? – спросил старый Самуил. Джон только и успел, что приоткрыть рот, как его остановили поднятой рукой. – Не ты. Он.

Стайлз немного сжался под косым взглядом, но всё же заговорил.

– Мы думаем, что вы можете нам рассказать больше о том, что убивает пропадающих мужчин.

– «Что»? – спросил старый Самуил. – Может, ты имеешь в виду «кто»?

– Думаю, мы все знаем, что это не то, что я имею в виду, – Стайлз дал старику перетасовать карты ещё несколько раз, прежде чем продолжить. – Это ведь женщина-олень, верно?

Старый Самуил вздохнул, перемешал последние карты и осторожно сложил каждую стопку в середине стола.

– И что же ребёнку известно о женщине-олене?

Стайлз моргнул, ткнув в него пальцем.

– Ладно, во-первых, не ребёнку. Во-вторых, мы знаем достаточно многое.

– Юнец, – с улыбкой на губах ответил старый Самуил, хотя взгляд остался серьёзным, – проживи ты на земле столько, сколько я, все становятся детьми, неважно через сколько трудностей они прошли.

Стайлз моргнул, покачал головой и попытался не задумываться о последних словах.

– Женщина-олень, – сказал он вместо этого. – Легенды первых людей. Иногда их ассоциируют с плодородием и любовью, иногда изображают как опасных духов, которые соблазняют мужчин и затаптывают до смерти. Эти мужчины обычно распутны, неверны или обладают другими чертами, которые женщины-олени находят, э, нежелательными.

– Очень хорошо, – отозвался старый Самуил. – Некоторые старейшины называют её Такти Уау. Стоит только человеку взглянуть в её глаза, как он поглощается похотью, жадностью, завистью. Говорят, люди охотились на неё с самого начала времён. Что она прячется в твоей слепой зоне, наблюдает за тобой, ведёт тебя к её смерти. Тебе решать, какой путь избрать с этим духом. Она – предзнаменование, которое говорит тебе изменить свой подход. Мой дед рассказывал истории. Он говорил, что Такти Уау привлекают танцы, что они желают лишь танцевать и будут продолжать всю ночь, пока играет музыка. Иногда она носит на лице платок, чтобы скрыть его, и все, кто только взглянут на неё, исчезают без следа.

– Так ты знаешь как убить её? – спросил Стайлз.

Старый Самуил выглядел удивлённым таким вопросом.

– Женщина-олень – дух, священный дух. Её нельзя убить.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Ну, это было очень полезно.

– Убить можно всё, – пробурчал Джон одновременно со Стайлзом.

– И всё же есть истории, – старый Самуил продолжил, словно ни один из них ничего не говорил, – которые рассказывают о разных типах женщин-оленей. Куда более жестокие, эти женщины-олени не те же, что показаны в старых легендах. Они были обращены из человеческих женщин после того, как их изнасиловали или убили.

Стайлз нахмурился, запоминая новую информацию.

– Хорошо. И как нам их убить?

Старый Самуил пожал плечами:

– Я не знаю.

– Что? – Стайлз опустил руки на стол. – Как это Вы не знаете? Как это он не знает? – повторил он, поворачиваясь к Джону за его мнением. Тот лишь нахмурился, так что Стайлз быстро перевёл взгляд обратно.

– Сверхъестественное – часть этого мира, юнец. От него не так просто избавиться, а иногда просто не стоит этого делать. Оно часть естественного хода вещей в этом мире.

– Люди умирают, их затаптывают до смерти, и это часть естественного хода вещей в этом мире? – спросил Стайлз, хмурясь и качая головой.

– Да. Все умирают, дитя. В один такой день умрёшь и ты, – сказал старый Самуил, и это было достаточно невинное заявление.

Но что-то в выражении глаз и в том, как он скользнул взглядом по груди Стайлза, словно мог услышать, как быстро билось чужое сердце и как часто тот бывал близок к смерти, заставило почувствовать мурашки по всей коже и желание сбежать куда подальше. Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и быстро опустил глаза, не выдерживая напряжённого взгляда старого Самуила.

Он толкнул Джона ногой, надеясь, что тот не видел насколько сильно эта обычная фраза пошатнула его самообладание, но, если судить по тому, как Джон нахмурился и как легко согласился сдвинуться, всё было довольно очевидно.

– Благодарим за уделённое нам время, – Стайлз немного задыхался, но поднялся на ноги сразу за Джоном. Охотник опустил тяжёлую руку на его плечо и бросил на старого Самуила проницательный взгляд, а потом направил Стайлза из кафе. Стоило только тому положить руку на холодную дверную ручку, старый Самуил снова заговорил:

– Тебе стоит держаться подальше от Уайанет, юнец. Она опасна.

Стайлз замер и оглянулся через плечо, хмурясь, и задумался, _чем_ был старый Самуил – друидом, экстрасенсом, банши, боги, так много разных вариантов.

– Она не зло, – сказал он, уверенный по крайней мере в этом утверждении, если не во всём остальном.

Старый Самуил кивнул, раскладывая стопки карт перед сиденьями напротив себя.

– Не все те, кто опасны, в то же время и злы. Тебе ли не знать.

Стайлз замялся, с трудом сглатывая, и подождал немного, скажет ли старый Самуил ещё что. Мысли бились в его голове, пока он пытался понять, что именно могло иметься в виду. Тот не мог даже случайно говорить о Скотте и остальных, что значило, он говорил о Стайлзе. И если он назвал его опасным, то это означало, что он должен был _знать_ , а никто не мог _знать_. Когда старый Самуил ничего больше не сказал, Джон открыл дверь поверх руки Стайлза и вытолкнул того наружу. Звонок колокольчика вытряхнул Стайлза из его мыслей, он моргнул на яркое солнце и скинул руку Джона со своего плеча.

– Стайлз, – позвал тот через секунду.

Стайлз покосился на него, но позволил себе быстро отвести взгляд, глядя на дорогу и никогда не фокусируясь на одной вещи больше чем несколько секунд. Старый Самуил никак не мог знать. Если верить Синéад, присутствие его статической силы слишком мало, чтобы можно было прочесть; даже если старый Самуил _был_ чем-то сверхъестественным, он никак не мог бы ничего почувствовать. И даже если он и уловил что-то в Стайлзе, то определённо не мог знать, что это означало. Стайлз слишком остро реагировал на мутные измышления старика – только и всего.

– Стайлз, – повторил Джон, умолкнув на секунду, и тот перевел на него взгляд. – Ты в порядке?

– Ага. Ага, я в норме. Просто… – Стайлз коротко и беззвучно рассмеялся, потирая лицо, и замялся, не уверенный как ответить, а ведь Джон был тем человеком, который любил объяснения.

– Может, расскажешь, почему его слова про то, что ты когда-то умрёшь, так тебя задели?

– Э, ну, знаешь, это похоже на угрозу убийством, – Стайлз взмахнул руками. – Так что мне показалось, что он мне угрожал!

Джон нахмурился ещё сильнее.

– Стайлз.

– Ладно! Просто… то, как он смотрел на меня... словно знал, – признался Стайлз, нервно запуская пальцы в волосы. Он слабо провел ими по прядям, с силой дёргая, и почесал затылок.

– Знал что?

Стайлз пожал плечами, внезапно чувствуя холод по всему телу.

– О всех разах, когда я был на волоске от смерти. И он прав, – сказал Стайлз, неуверенно встречаясь взглядом с Джоном. – В какой-то момент мне перестанет так везти.

***

– Дин, ответь на этот чёртов телефон, – лаконично сказал Джон, захлопывая телефон-раскладушку из тех, что Стайлз даже не знал, что всё ещё выпускали, в четвёртый раз за последние полчаса.

Сам он кусал ручку и без задней мысли покачивал коленом.

– Всё ещё не отвечает? – спросил, просто отмечая очевидное. 

Джон покачал головой, начиная рыться в сумке с оружием. Он достал несколько ножей и разместил их в скрытых ножнах: один в куртке на стуле, один на пояс джинсов и по крайней мере два в сапоги. Затем достал револьвер, проверил обойму и запихал его за пояс, прикрывая рубашкой.

– Мы идём за ним? – спросил Стайлз, не доставая колпачок ручки изо рта.

– Нет, – сказал Джон, застёгивая сумку с оружием с большей силой, чем действительно было необходимо, и кидая её обратно на его кровать. – Я иду. А ты остаешься здесь.

Стайлз скорчил рожицу, выдёргивая ручку изо рта.

– Почему?

– Потому что я так сказал, – отрезал Джон.

Стайлз закатил глаза, откидываясь на стуле и выдыхая с отвращением.

– Знаешь, все вы охотники на удивление очень похожи. Так, блять, покомандовать любите. Есть какой-то вуз, который вы все оканчиваете? С учёной степенью в указывании людям, что делать. Есть какая-то медаль за самого властного или самого неразумного?

– Скольких охотников ты вообще знаешь? – спросил Джон, просматривая бумаги на столе и снова набирая Дина снова. Он зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, листая страницы.

Стайлз поджал губы, когда тот сильнее свёл брови, потому что на другом конце провода всё ещё продолжали звучать гудки. Дин снова не брал трубку.

– Возможно, больше, чем ты ожидаешь, – пробормотал Стайлз, затем добавил громче. – Я иду с тобой.

Джон захлопнул телефон.

– Я сказал нет.

– Почему нет?

– По той же причине, о которой мы говорили сегодня ранее. Ты не слушаешься, – прогремел Джон, надевая куртку и направляясь к двери.

– Не хочу указывать на очевидное, но пропал не я, – со вздохом выдал Стайлз, скрестив руки, более чем довольный тем, как Джон замер в открытой двери комнаты мотеля.

– И что это значит? – рявкнул тот.

– Это ты мне скажи. Если Дин не отвечает на звонки, то он либо уже мёртв, либо в большой опасности, либо он тебя тоже не слушается.

– И с чего ты решил, что я хочу двух не слушающихся меня идиотов? 

– Ну или так, или ты оставляешь мой неподчиняющийся зад здесь в мотеле, один и без присмотра, – ответил Стайлз и пожал плечами, усмехаясь, потому что мог практически видеть, как шестерёнки вращаются у Джона в голове.

– Тащи свой зад в машину, – прорычал тот, распахивая дверь и ожидая, пока Стайлз натянет свою куртку. Джон схватил его за плечо до того, как он смог уйти, и сильно сжал, почти до боли. – С этого момента ты делаешь только то, что я говорю, когда говорю. Понятно?

– Так точно, – сказал Стайлз, лениво отсалютовав и облегчённо выдохнув, когда его плечо наконец-то отпустили. Он счастливо повёл им, направляясь к арендованной машине, которую Джон оставил при себе ранее.

– Как бар назывался? – спросил тот, когда они выехали с парковки, достаточно быстро, что Стайлза вжало в дверцу. Стало ясно, у кого Дин научился водить.

– Магу. На Центральной улице.

Джон доставил их в рекордное время, криво въезжая в место, которое Стайлз не был даже уверен, что являлось парковкой, со скрипом тормозов, распахивая дверь прежде, чем машина полностью встала, и даже не глуша мотор. Стайлз вышел гораздо медленнее, осматривая местность вокруг них. Много машин и даже здесь слышна была музыка. Стайлз осмотрел машины в поиске отличительной формы импалы.

– Там, – указал он в самый угол парковки, где в тени знакомый бампер отражал свет лампы.

Джон указал ему следовать за ним, и Стайлз пошёл следом, продолжая по пути осматриваться. Несколько групп людей просто топтались вокруг, одна компания молодёжи курила, опираясь на стену, несколько мужчин и женщин удалялись от бара, частично поддерживая друг друга, а пару женщин громко смеялись, наоборот направляясь к нему. Их пронзительный смех вместе с шепчущими голосами курящих слишком громко отдавался в ушах, заставляя волосы на затылке встать. Подсказка надвигающейся угрозы скользила по позвоночнику.

– Машина пустая, – со злостью сказал Джон, захлопывая дверь импалы и критически оглядываясь.

– Может он внутри, – предположил Стайлз. 

Взгляд Джона показывал, что именно он думал об этом предположении, и Стайлз не завидовал Дину, если тот действительно просто был внутри. Они зашли внутрь за группой женщин, осматриваясь в относительно более пустом баре. Четверг с более дорогим алкоголем определённо привлекал меньше покупателей. Стайлз позволил взгляду метнуться к пустующему столику в углу. Джон сразу же направился к бармену, наклоняясь, чтобы поговорить.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться и лучше сосредоточиться, пытаясь уловить энергии, которые почувствовал рядом с Уайанет. В воздухе витало слабое жужжание, оставляя его немного наэлектризованным, но это было лишь остаточное изображение. Это могло быть как от Уайанет, так и от чего другого. Он подошёл к Джону, который уже говорил с другим посетителем возле барной стойки, улавливая конец разговора.

– А, да, молодой парень, красивый, в кожаной куртке. Видел, как он уходил часа два назад.

– Да, – сказал Джон. – Но он уходил _с_ кем-то?

Мужчина кивнул.

– Вообще да. С милой дамой, которая частенько сюда заходит. Ах, как же её зовут, какое-то индейское имя, – сказал он, постукивая рукой по стойке, словно пытаясь вспомнить. – Винни. Уайна. Нет. Уай, Уай что-то.

Внутри Стайлза всё похолодело, и он мог увидеть по лицу Джона, что у него тоже.

– Уайанет?

Мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, не обращая внимания на тревогу Джона, когда тот закрыл глаза с тяжёлым вздохом.

– Именно! Уайанет! Если спрашивать меня, чуваку несказанно повезло. Чёрт, да эта чика такая красотка.

– Ага, – мрачно проговорил Стайлз. – Только твоего мнения никто не спрашивал.

***

– Джон, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь поспеть за чужими быстрыми шагами. – Джон.

– Полезай в машину, Стайлз, и заткнись.

– Джон, ты его найдёшь, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы его найдём.

Тот резко с силой выдохнул, заметно успокаиваясь.

– Полезай в чёртову машину.

– Вы нашли меня. Мы найдём его.

– Крафт это другое. Тогда у нас было больше времени.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы, которые сообщали, что времени было чуть больше восьми.

– Мы не знаем, что у нас нет времени и сейчас. Большинство жертв не нашли до следующего дня, и время смерти некоторых было только ранним утром после ночи, в которую их забрали. У нас всё ещё есть время.

Джон выругался, хлопая дверью, которую он чуть-чуть приоткрыл, достаточно сильно, чтобы вся машина затряслась.

– Чёрт тебя дери, Стайлз, ты хоть понимаешь, что вы с Дином сделали? Вы дали ей подсказку. Вы поговорили с ней и этим подсказали. Она знала, кем был Дин. Зачем ещё забирать его на следующий день после вашего разговора?

Стайлз слабо вздрогнул.

– Ну, если честно, он немного кобель, к тому же, не думаю, что Уайанет он так уж понравился, – ляпнул он, быстро меняя тему, когда взгляд Джона помрачнел сильнее обычного, достигая нового рекорда. – Не то чтобы это было важно. Я всё ещё уверен. По всем подсчётам, у нас как минимум пять или шесть часов, чтобы найти его. И это в случае, если она вообще хочет его ранить.

– Моего сына забрала женщина, о которой нам только что сказали, что она опасна, в городе, который терроризируют женщины-олени, а ты собираешься стоять здесь и говорить, что она может его не ранить? Очнись, Стайлз, вбей это себе в голову, что те твари, на которых мы охотимся – убийцы. Вот почему мы на них охотимся. Не важно, какое впечатление у тебя от неё было или насколько она красива или что она там изучает в свободное время в университете. Она монстр, она забрала моего сына, и я убью её, когда найду.

Стайлз уставился на него, семена неуверенности прорастали в задней части его головы с каждым словом Джона. Побеги распространялись на плечи, окутывая его словно не желанные объятия. Его инстинкты обычно не ошибались, шестое чувство и интуиция – достоверная оценка характера, которые отваживали его от людей вроде Мэтта и Кейт с самого начала. И сейчас взгляд, которым Джон смотрел на него, с дрожью посылал и сигнал тревоги, подсознательную мольбу бежать, оказаться так далеко от охотника, как это физически возможно. Впервые за три недели, сказанные ранее Дитоном слова и суждение Джона о монстрах эхом отдавались в его сознании. Стайлз поймал удушающее ощущение угрозы, обездвиживающее, попадающее прямо в сердце. Он почувствовал себя словно кролик, который увидел волка, и хотел бежать.

Он подумал о суждении старого Самуила, что Уайанет была опасна, что _он_ был опасен. Он не упоминал охотников, которые были опасны для людей вроде него, Скотта и Киры, если их обнаруживали и не следовали своему кодексу, или даже если у них вообще того не было.

Джон распахнул дверь и уселся на водительское сидение Стайлз неуверенно вцепился в свою дверь, частично всё ещё метаясь между выбором бежать или нет. А другая часть сознания спрашивала, по какой причине его интуиция промолчала в пользу тех, на кого охотились сейчас, и что он сам мог оказаться среди них. После Ногицуне и его связи с неметоном, он определённо больше не был невиновным; на его руках было слишком много крови, чтобы считать его кем-то кроме убийцы.

Джон завёл мотор и Стайлз открыл дверь, скользнув на своё место без задней мысли. Он на автомате пристегнул ремень, позволяя тишине поглотить машину. Джон на огромной скорости летел от бара. Стайлз был монстром в машине с охотником, и это оказалось именно тем место, где ему следовало быть.  



	5. Глава Пятая

– Я отвезу тебя обратно в мотель, – сказал Джон. Машина на огромной скорости неслась по дороге. То, что один из его сыновей пропал на охоте было среди страшнейших кошмаров, которые он спрятал в коробке своего разума, сразу за той, в которой содержалось всё, связанное со смертью Мэри. С того момента, как Сэм уехал учиться, Джон был излишне осторожен с Дином, держал старшего близко к себе и избегал, к счастью, не частых вопросов об одиночной охоте. С появлением Стайлза в их жизни, стало проще сказать, что Дин нужен был ему здесь, но сейчас становилось очевидно, что пацану придётся остаться в Су-Фолс. Потому что он нихера не слушался. – И ты останешься там до моего возвращения.

– Нет, – сказал Стайлз. Словно в подтверждение. Даже Сэм не был таким уж пренебрежительным ко всему, что Джон велел ему делать.

Джон ударил по тормозам сильнее необходимого на красный свет и перевёл полный раздражения взгляд на не подчиняющегося, стучащего ногой пацана в пассажирском кресле.

– И что значит нет?

– Я имею в виду, что нет, Джон. Хочешь, скажу на испанском? Я не собираюсь возвращаться в комнату. Не тупи. У нас типа шесть часов, чтобы найти Дина. Два человека смогут искать быстрее, чем один, – аргументировал Стайлз. Джон сменил положение рук на руле, глубоко вдыхая через нос, чтобы успокоиться. Сейчас было не время, чтобы настаивать на послушании. – Серьёзно, если ты оставишь меня в мотеле, то клянусь богом, я в любом случае через двадцать минут окажусь в лесу, и плевал я на твои _приказы_.

– Только не если я прикую тебя к батарее, – прорычал Джон.

– О мой бог! – раздражённо всплеснул руками Стайлз. – Да что у вас за прикол такой, хотеть приковать меня к батарее? Смирись, Джон, тебе нужна моя помощь.

– Я не могу позволить тебе отвлекать меня в лесу. Не могу искать Дина и присматривать за тобой одновременно, – он не мог ещё и беспокоиться о нетренированном пацане, склонном действовать импульсивно, во время поисков своего сына.

Стайлз фыркнул, и звук подействовал Джону на нервы.

– Так не присматривай за мной. Очевидно, вся эта «вдвоём искать быстрее» штука сработает только если мы разделимся.

Джон повернул голову и уставился на Стайлза на целую секунду, прежде чем вернуть внимание на дорогу, чтобы избежать аварии. Если тот думал, что Джон действительно мог позволить ему ходить в одиночку по лесу без тренировок, то он был ещё безумнее, чем вообще можно было предположить. Стайлз бы стал всего лишь ходящей и говорящей наживкой; лёгкой добычей, и Джон не собирался марать свои руки в такой вот крови, несмотря на то, что пацан раздражал его до чёртиков.

– Нет, – сказал он вместо этого. – Я не собираюсь отправлять тебя в лес, в котором есть существо, которое затаптывает _ходящих в одиночку_ людей.

– У меня будет с собой телефон! – будто это был разумный довод.

– Зачем? Чтобы ты мог позвонить и сказать, что умираешь? – проворчал Джон, потому что в таких обстоятельствах он не смог бы добраться достаточно быстро, чтобы суметь спасти.

Стайлз закатил глаза, умудрившись при этом плавно повернуть голову и плечи, вторя настроению.

– Нет, чтобы я позвонил, если найду Дина.

– А если женщина-олень найдёт тебя первой? – серьёзно спросил Джон.

– Джон, – сказал Стайлз ровным голосом, который, возможно, должен был звучать честно, но вышло оценивающе. – Я знаю, что по мне не скажешь, но я могу о себе позаботиться.

– Тогда почему ты здесь?

Стайлз постучал пальцами по двери. Сосредоточившись на происходящим за окном он не заметил напряжённого взгляда, которым его одарили.

– Может, ради разнообразия, мне хотелось позаботиться о других.

Джон фыркнул, замедляя машину и останавливаясь на пустом перекрёстке. Если поехать налево, то они попадут в мотель, направо – к кромке леса, где, скорее всего, находился Дин. Он постучал по рулю. Как бы ему не хотелось этого признавать, по крайней мере вслух, но Стайлз был прав.

– Хорошо, но если тебя затопчут, то виноват только ты.

– Мне не привыкать, – сказал он, блекло улыбаясь.

Джон выругался себе под нос, повернул руль вправо и направился к окраине города. Он наверняка ещё пожалеет об этом.

***

– Большинство жертв нашли в этой части леса. Восемь квадратных миль – возможная зона поиска, – сказал Джон, проводя пальцами по карте, которую раскрыл на багажнике арендованной машины.

Стайлз наклонился ближе, осматривая ту с тем же точечным фокусом, с которым искал информацию. Это было то ценное качество, которое могло бы заставить Джона пересмотреть своё решение и оставить его с ними. Стайлз был умным, даже очень, мог выявить закономерность почти что быстрее Джона и связывал вещи, которые большинство опытных охотников видели через раз. Он был сообразительным, быстрым и фокусировался, если постараться, полностью. Его склонность к поиску информации очень напоминала Джону Сэма, но то, как его внимание летало во все стороны, словно белка, до появления цели, напоминало способности Дина к концентрации, когда тому было года четыре.

– Ты возьмёшь четыре сектора здесь, – инструктировал Джон, проводя пальцами по четырём нижним квадратам. – Твой сектор покрывает самую южную часть, проходит по линии деревьев и вплоть до ручья здесь. Понял?

– Йеп, – кивнул Стайлз.

– Уверен? Ориентироваться в лесу ночью может быть сложно, но твоим ориентиром будет служить линия деревьев и ручей, так что ты не должен потеряться, – сказал Джон.

– Джон, я уверен. Это не первый лес, по которому я буду шататься посреди ночи, – Стайлз сказал странным тоном, который содержал определённое количество веселья от ситуации.

Джон запомнил эту информацию для последующего обдумывания, обошёл машину и достал револьвер из-под водительского сиденья. Он проверил обойму и вернулся к багажнику, возле которого Стайлз стоял и водил пальцами по карте, проговаривая что-то беззвучно. С кликом воткнул обойму обратно и проверил её, убеждаясь, что предохранитель активирован. Стайлз покосился на него, вопросительно поднимая бровь, и перевел взгляд на оружие в руках Джона. Выражение его лица изменилось, а глаза почти комически распахнулись.

– Это мне? – почти пропищал он.

– Верно, – Джон протянул ему револьвер, немного хмурясь, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, словно кот, увидевший полную воды ванну. – Ты раньше стрелял?

– Ага. Знаешь, один раз. Или два. Наверное, мне не стоит его брать.

– Ты хочешь пойти в лес безоружный?

– Смотри, – Стайлз вздохнул, положив руки на машину. – Мне бы хотелось поразить тебя своими восхитительными навыками стрельбы, но если бы моей меткости хватало, чтобы действительно попасть по двигающейся цели с расстояния больше необходимого женщине-оленю, чтобы добраться до меня прежде, чем я вообще смогу нажать на курок, то мне не нужно было бы, чтобы вы с Дином меня учили, верно?

– То есть, ты хочешь пойти в этот лес безоружным? – повторил Джон.

– Как я сказал, Джон, я могу о себе позаботиться.

– Безоружный и один в лесу?

– Да, Джон, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Безоружный и один в лесу, – сказал он с драматизмом, подходящим низкосортному фильму ужасов, а не потенциально опасной для жизни ситуации.

Джон вздохнул, пересматривая своё решение взять Стайлза с собой и подумывая о последствиях того, чтобы приковать пацана к машине.

– И что ты будешь делать, если женщина-олень найдёт тебя?

– Ну, понимаешь ли, я пытаюсь быть более проактивным. Так что я подумывал двигаться в лесу так, чтобы женщина-олень меня не нашла. Не волнуйся, – улыбнулся он и продолжил, видимо, в ответ на выражение крайнего скептицизма на лице Джона. – У меня есть обширный опыт игры в прятки с существами, пытающимися меня убить.

Этот пацан его добивал. Ох, к чёрту. Если кретин хотел умереть, пускай. Ему нужно было найти сына.

– Ладно, не бери револьвер. Но ты возьмёшь это, – он сказал, вытаскивая его самый большой охотничий нож и протягивая его рукоятью вперёд.

– А можно что-нибудь поменьше?

– Возьми чёртов нож, Стайлз.

– Не знаю встречались ли мы, но я довольно таки неуклюжий. Я могу умудриться попросту зарезать самого себя, – Стайлз неуверенно осмотрел клинок.

Джон вздохнул, пряча нож обратно в ножны и доставая другой из своего сапога. Он был заметно меньше и тоньше. Стайлз радостно принял его, проверяя свои ощущения, прежде чем удобно перехватить его.

– Доволен этим?

– Ну, – Стайлз взглянул на него, – по крайней мере, мне кажется, что вероятность того, что я зарежу себя с ним, становится меньше, так что да.

– Хорошо. Попытайся не умереть, – сказал Джон, вручая пацану фонарик, а потом свернул карту и спрятал её в карман.

Стайлз невесело рассмеялся, повернул фонарик несколько раз в поисках выключателя и нажал на тот.

– Я попытаюсь. Думаю, у меня уже неплохо получается.

– Помни, обходишь свой сектор, затем возвращаешься к машине. Позвони мне, если найдёшь Дина. Переведи телефон на вибрацию и отвечай, если я позвоню.

Стайлз положил пальцы ко лбу и лениво отсалютовал, прежде чем направиться к линии деревьев.

– Так точно, капитан.

Если он собирался продолжать себя так вести, то Джон мог убить его сам.

***

По обыкновению тёмных и жутких лесов, в считанные минуты тени и треск деревьев поглотили Стайлза. Уходящего всё левее Джона больше не было слышно, как и не было видно тропинку впереди. Вздохнув, он проследил, как облако пара медленно рассеялось, и осмотрелся вокруг. Звуки ночного леса накрыли его: стрекот сверчков, редкое уханье сов и шелест листьев на ветру. Периодически под лапами зверей ломались ветки или шуршали листья. Когда-то подобные звуки нервировали его, но в данный период своей жизни он прекрасно осознавал, что любое существо, желающее его смерти, скорее всего, не издало бы ни звука прежде, чем его бы заметили.

Стайлз остановился, пристально осматривая окружающие его деревья. Он похлопал по карману, убеждаясь, что телефон всё ещё при нём, затем перевёл внимание на нож в руках. Тот не был особо большим, три-четыре дюйма с узкой рукоятью, но Стайлз совершенно не знал, что с ним делать. У него не было ножен, и не запихивать же его в карман; в последнюю очередь ему хотелось выпотрошить себя, потому что запнулся. К тому же, тот был достаточно бесполезен в настоящей схватке с женщиной-оленем, и, если честно, Стайлз предпочёл бы, чтобы его руки были свободны, а не сжимали какой-то бесполезный нож, который, очевидно, по ожиданиям Джона, ему нужно было носить всё время.

С тяжёлым вздохом, Стайлз присел, развязал шнурки и запихал клинок сбоку, завязывая их снова. Он надеялся, что умудрится не отрезать себе палец или типа того. Он выключил фонарик, спрятал его в карман толстовки. Пришлось немного подождать, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. До полнолуния оставалось шесть дней, и блеклые лучи лунного света пробивались сквозь ветви деревьев. С успешно освобождёнными руками, Стайлз вернулся на тропинку и продолжил свой путь к ручью.

Он сделал сто двадцать три круга от дороги до ручья, прежде чем уловил слабый шёпот голосов на ветру. Не нужно было задаваться вопросом, была ли это Уайанет: энергия, которую Стайлз почувствовал снаружи бара, когда впервые увидел её, сочилась между деревьев, словно нити рассеивающегося дыма. Он ускорился, сердце танцевало чечётку, пока он бежал между деревьев, следуя за пульсацией энергии и звуком голосов.

Стоило ему взобраться на небольшой подъём, как он увидел их, стоящих в слабом лунном свете на небольшой поляне. Уайанет медленно кружила вокруг замершего и не пытающегося ни бежать, ни защищаться Дина, одетая в традиционные одеяния с платком поверх волос, проводила рукой по его плечам.

– Дин! – крикнул Стайлз, срываясь на бег и разве что только не скатываясь по холму по опавшим листьям. 

Тот ничем не показал, что услышал зов, видимо, восхищённый прекрасной девушкой перед ним. Стайлз восстановил баланс, уклонился от ветви дерева и продолжил бег, неловко запинаясь о поваленное дерево и вываливаясь на поляну.

– Дин, – повторил он, тяжело дыша и держа руки перед собой. – Дин. Это она. Она женщина-олень.

Дин медленно моргнул и покачал головой.

– О чём ты говоришь?

Женщина-олень повернулась к Стайлзу, широко улыбаясь. Она всё ещё была красива; типа очень-очень красива, с карамельной кожей, большими карими глазами в обрамлении великолепных ресниц и с блестящими каштановыми волосами, длиной почти до поясницы. Но теперь, в отличие от прошлого раза, вокруг неё чувствовалась опасная аура, та, что касалась кожи и отступала под толчками его искры, а блеск её глаз был скорее хищным, чем ликующим.

– Посмотри, Дин, у нас гости. Я так рада, что ты смог присоединиться к нам, Стайлз.

Дин снова моргнул, глаза были затуманены непониманием.

– Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пытаюсь спасти, тебя, приятель, но тебе надо сфокусироваться. Вспомни, почему мы здесь. Ты, я и твой отец. Мертвецы. Давай, посмотри на её ноги, чувак, это не _ноги_! – быстро тараторил Стайлз, когда Уайанет медленно обходила его, проводя рукой по плечам. Прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть и захотеть бежать. Искра со злостью дёрнулась внутри, готовая атаковать, но он всё ещё держал её под контролем.

– Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз, – промурчала Уайанет. – Такое необычное имя. Мне нравятся уникальные. Скажи мне, Стайлз, я красивая? – она приблизилась, обдавая тёплым дыханием его ухо. – Ты хочешь пойти со мной?

Стайлз почувствовал, как её магия захлестнула его, странное тепло наполнило воздух вокруг и вошло в него. Звуки леса утонули, мир замолк в удушающем тумане, и это коснулось его собственной магии. На секунду искра отпрянула, а затем выплеснулась очищающей волной силы. Лес снова приобрёл чёткость, и Стайлз глубоко вдохнул.

Уайанет закричала и отшатнулась, словно он физически ударил её. Стайлзу пришлось взглянуть дважды, потому что она больше не была потрясающей коренной американкой. Её волосы исчезли, оставляя кожу лысой под платком, глаза стали больше и прищурились от злости, кожа покрылась коротким коричневым мехом, и, Стайлз скосил взгляд вниз, её ноги определённо не принадлежали человеку. Там были копыта.

Она зашипела, опасно сверкая глазами.

– Как ты это сделал? Что ты такое?

– Эм, – сказал Стайлз. Он покосился на Дина, который выглядел прелестно растерянным и совершенно бесполезным, и его внимание снова переключилось на Уайанет, которая перешла в режим атаки, присущий хищникам, после того как её песня не сработала. Не придумав ничего лучше – серьёзно, ему стоило продумать эту освободительную операцию до того, как бросаться в пекло – Стайлз сжал руку в кулак и ударил её в лицо.

Рука взорвалась болью, что было совершенно нечестно, потому что его отец был шерифом, так что он, чёрт возьми, знал как правильно бить, и он потратил примерно столько же время, матерясь и не обращая ни на что внимание, как женщина-олень. Затем она с рыком накинулась на него, и Стайлзу очень захотелось иметь под рукой бейсбольную биту.

Уайанет приложила его о дерево, выбивая воздух из лёгких, и он кое-как уклонился, прежде чем её следующий удар достиг его лица. Он в ответ наподдал ей в живот, откидывая толчком силы. Она закашлялась, делая пару шагов назад, прежде чем снова наброситься на него. Стайлз неловко откатился, отпинываясь, когда она попыталась раздавить его голову. Ему повезло, он ударил её так, что Уайанет потеряла точку опоры, и этого хватило, чтобы вытащить маленький нож, который Джон дал ему, из обуви. Однако, она быстро пересилила его в драке, крепко хватая и выкручивая ему руку за спину, пока он не закричал от боли и не бросил нож.

Стайлз упал, стоило ей только отпустить его, тяжело приземляясь и чувствуя удар всем телом. Уайанет сильно ударила его в бок, и он захрипел, умудряясь перехватить её копыто, прежде чем она смогла снова ударить. Он отпихнул её назад, заставляя упасть пятном конечностей и ткани юбки.

Стайлз отполз назад, пытаясь создать расстояние между ними, и почувствовал, как ему под руку попалась большая палка. Он обхватил ту пальцами и с силой дёрнул, вытаскивая из вцепившейся травы. Подался вперёд как только Уайанет поднялась на ноги, замахиваясь бревном со всей силой, позволяя искре немного ему помочь.

И тут ему показалось, что со спины в него врезался фургон. Грубые руки вырвали у него палку и откинули её прочь, самого его уложили на спину.

– Дин, – шокировано прохрипел Стайлз. 

Этого стоило ожидать, серьёзно, контроль разума же. Уайанет рассмеялась откуда-то сверху, и Стайлз предпринял попытку вырваться. Но как и вгоняющее в депрессию количество раз до этого, когда он оказывался в такой же ситуации, Дин с лёгкостью удерживал его, даже когда он пытался схватить того за руки и перекатиться. Первый удар был неожиданным и болезненным. Голова закружилась, а в ушах зазвенело. Второй почти ослепил его, и Стайлз не особо гордился тем, что молил о пощаде, даже продолжая пытаться вырваться из хватки Дина.

Вплоть до момента, когда Дин сцепил руки у Стайлза на глотке, искра не реагировала. Теперь она напряжённо билась об его шаткий самоконтроль. Он в панике сдерживал её, зажмурившись и пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то из выученного в Бостоне, что могло бы одновременно и помочь, и не ранить Дина. Стайлз распахнул глаза и встретил только пустой взгляд того, затем закрыл ему уши ладонями, отправляя оглушающие частоты прямо в барабанные перепонки.

Дин взвыл, скатываясь с него и держась за голову. Стайлз подскочил на ноги, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и схватил палку, которую нашел ранее. В этот раз он действовал быстрее, кинувшись вперёд и одним плавным движением грациозно замахнулся импровизированной битой.

Голова Уайанет сместилась от удара и палка сломалась, а отголоски удара дошли вплоть до больного плеча. Она упала недвижимой кучей, и Стайлз сразу же поспешил к Дину, который только что поднялся, опираясь на дерево, и с удивлением смотрел на женщину-оленя.

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Стайлз, покачиваясь, добрался до Дина, вцепился ему в футболку и притянул к себе.

– О боги, надеюсь, сработает, – пробормотал он, прежде чем отчаянно прижаться губами к губам. Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, и Стайлз всеми силами постарался поверить, что это сработает.

Сначала Дин замер, никак не реагируя, но затем он схватил его за плечи и оттолкнул. Он смотрел на _него_ широко-раскрытыми глазами, но трезво. Всё ещё растерянный, но в полном сознании.

– О, слава богу, – выдохнул Стайлз.

– Что? Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Дин, всё ещё удерживая того за плечи и оглядываясь. – Где вообще это _здесь_?

– Это Уайанет. Она женщина-олень. Сюрприз! Но она схватила тебя и скорее всего собиралась затоптать, и я понял это, и мы с твоим отцом пришли найти тебя, и я нашёл тебя первым, и, чёрт, она просыпается, – быстро протараторил Стайлз. Уайанет громко простонала и поднялась на колени.

Дин отпихнул Стайлза за себя, и тот мог бы запротестовать, если бы этот жест не заставил его на самом деле почувствовать себя лучше. Он просто надеялся, что Дин не поддастся песни женщины-оленя во второй раз, потому что это было бы херово.

– Ладно, – сказал Дин, вставая между Стайлзом и медленно поднимающейся женщиной-оленем. – Как нам её убить?

– Угх, старый Самуил нам не особо помог в этом вопросе, – признался Стайлз. – Я не уверен.

– Ладно, – Дин снова вздохнул. – Переходим к плану Б.

– Что за план?

Дин развернулся, потянул Стайлза и крепко придержал того за талию от падения.

– Бежим!

***

Стайлз ненавидел бег. Кардио – первое правило выживания во время зомби апокалипсиса и базовое правило выживания в сверхъестественной среде в общем, но у него возникла неприязнь к самой идее бега, потому что каждый раз, когда он куда-то бежал, это было ради спасения своей жизни. Откровенно херово. Это не учитывая, что он, в общем, даже после трёх недель непрерывных занятий спортом с Винчестерами был в ужасной форме.

Они с Дином практически цеплялись друг за друга к моменту, когда добрались до дороги и начали мчаться по ней обратно к городу; Стайлз оглядывался, так как не был уверен, где они оставили машину, а Дин похоже решил, что мотель являлся подходящим местом встречи. Ни один из них не видел женщину-оленя некоторое время, но они не хотели рисковать.

Его ноги дрожали как у новорождённого оленёнка, когда они добрались до мотеля, и, казалось, поддерживали его ровно настолько, как если бы состояли из желе. Дин, ублюдок, бежал впереди в таком ритме, что Стайлз даже не пытался ничего сделать с тем, что упал на траву прямо у парковки. Он сглотнул, подавляя желание срыгнуть, и уставился на луну в небе, переворачиваясь на спину. Ливший с него пот начал остывать в ночной прохладе, вызывая дрожь. Стайлз позволил себе прикрыть глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на том, чтобы восстановить скорость сердцебиения и дыхания, словно у него была паническая атака.

– Стайлз? – спросил Дин со сведёнными в беспокойстве бровями, и тот приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Всё в порядке?

– Нет, – отозвался Стайлз, пытаясь вложить в каждое своё слово сколько мог сарказма. – Я просто, блять, чудесно. Превосходно. Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, – он замолчал, вдыхая. – У меня такое чувство, что я сейчас умру. О боги, это так. Я умираю, – ещё вдох, нет, два, потому что именно так он себя чувствовал, когда умирал. – Я умру из-за бега. Что за, – и ему нужно было больше воздуха, – лошара.

Дин только рассмеялся, чёртов ублюдок.

– Давай, – сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять Стайлза на ноги.

– Нужно позвонить твоему отцу, – простонал Стайлз. 

Дин только кивнул, закидывая одну руку ему на плечо; к счастью, не на то, которое Уайанет всеми силами пыталась уничтожить. Стайлз, в свою очередь, действительно пытался держаться на ногах и помочь Дину довести себя до комнаты. Но земля и голова, кажется, двигались в совершенно разных направлениях, и он в какой-то момент просто перестал пытаться, потому что его начинало тошнить.

Стайлз снова простонал, когда Дин кинул его на одну из кроватей, сила от удара прошлась по больным плечу и шее.

– Будь со мною нежен, а, – с шипением выпуская дыхание сквозь сомкнутые зубы, проговорил Стайлз.

Дин сразу же наклонился над ним снова, в этот раз рассматривая поближе.

– В чём дело? Ты ранен? Где?

– Ты имеешь в виду помимо тех избиений, которые я получил от тебя и от твоей милой компаньонки, а потом четырех миль бега обратно да этой мусорки? Нигде. Иди отсюда. Я просто полежу здесь пару лет.

– Женщина-олень тебя так? – повторил Дин, откровенно игнорируя просьбу Стайлза и начиная мягко прощупывать его конечности, наверняка проверяя на наличие травм. Это было бы горячо, если бы Стайлз не хотел ему сейчас пробить голову сковородкой и свернуться в маленький шарик на пару десятилетий в тёмном углу.

– Ага, она неплохо так прошлась по моему плечу, думаю, – признался Стайлз, простонав, когда Дин осторожно ощупал само плечо и вокруг него. – И ещё по паре других мест.

– Ну, оно не вывихнуто. Возможно просто потянул его. Тебе стоит принять душ и лечь ненадолго поспать. Выглядишь усталым. Я позвоню отцу.

Стайлз кивнул, опасливо принимая руку Дина, поднялся, жалко споткнувшись, и пошёл к ванной. При большой удаче, горячий душ поможет ему успокоить боль, хотя он особо и не надеялся.

Тёплая вода, потому что мотель не мог позволить себе горячую, помогла сбросить неприятное ощущение в особо болезненных ранах, но плечо всё ещё гудело, а шея со временем начала болеть всё больше, вплоть до того, что стало сложно даже глотать. Стайлз действительно лёг ненадолго поспать после душа, потому что Дин был прав: он устал. И ментально, и физически. Короткий взгляд на телефон подсказал, что он в любом случае примерно в это время укладывался для своей ночной сиесты.

Дин предложил Стайлзу свою кровать из уважения к тому, насколько сильно того избили, что было, конечно, мило и всё такое, но совершенно бесполезно. Потому что Стайлз поставил свою раскладушку в углу комнаты, где ему нравилось спать, и сама мысль о том, что он будет спать на кровати, которая располагалась практически в центре комнаты когда Дин бодрствует, была слишком колючим концептом, чтобы даже думать о нём. Так что он свернулся калачиком на раскладушке, прижался спиной к стене и выставил перед собой подушку, словно щит, как делал каждую ночь, а потом медленно отплыл в то, что, если повезёт, будет временной комой, связанной с переутомлением.

Конечно, если бы удача повернулась к нему хоть какой-то другой стороной, он бы стал задумываться о стабильности вселенной.


	6. Глава Шестая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Внимание: в главе мельком описывается сексуальное домогательство.**  
>  Сцена начинается с фразы _Лес отступил, перед ним возникли образы комнаты мотеля._ и заканчивается на _– Да какого чёрта, – пробормотал он_

Стайлз не смог уснуть надолго; проснулся резко со вздохом, не понимая, почему сердце так яростно билось в грудной клетке. Он простонал, потёр лицо руками и опустил ноги на пол с раскладушки. Его глаза распахнулись, когда он почувствовал пожухлые листья и грязь вместо колючего ковра.

Стайлз встал, медленно осматривая окружающие его деревья. Такое могло значить либо что он спит, либо что женщина-олень каким-то образом умудрилась умыкнуть его вместе с раскладушкой из комнаты с хорошо натренированным охотником. Не то чтобы Дин был в таком уж восхитительном состоянии ранее, но, всё же, Стайлз предполагал, что подобное оказалось бы не так уж легко. Развернувшись и заметив, что раскладушка исчезла, он убедился в том, что всё ещё спит.

Сны о лесах не были для Стайлза чем-то новым; фактически, деревья всегда являлись достаточно постоянной частью большинства его сновидений. Он медленно шёл между деревьями, осматриваясь в поиске какой-либо жуткой твари, которая собиралась попытаться съесть его в этот раз. Морщился от каждой сломанной под его ногами ветки и прислушивался, чтобы уловить что-то кроме издаваемых им самим звуков.

Но, кроме звука лёгких шагов, лес хранил полное молчание, а издаваемый Стайлзом шум громким эхом отдавался в окутывающей его тишине. Он не видел ничего дальше пятидесяти футов в любом направлении, мягкий белый туман стелился по земле и над ней.

Внезапный громкий хруст заставил Стайлза дёрганно оглядеться и скрыться за большим пнём. Он бесполезно вглядывался в туман в направлении шума, сердце билось громче, а ладони покрылись потом. Даже понимая, что это лишь сон, он не мог перестать бояться. Наоборот, страх ощущался даже больше, так как он был отдан на волю своего разума во снах, а тот был чем-то страшным, с чем не стоило иметь дел.

Хрустнуло ещё несколько веток, зашуршали листья. Стайлз опустился ниже, убеждаясь, что его не было видно из-за дерева. Не то чтобы это имело смысл. Если его сон был о том, о чём он думал, то та тварь, которая вот-вот должна была появиться из тумана, уже давно унюхала его и услышала.

Разумеется, туман взметнулся от дуновения ветра и в поле зрения появилась огромная волчья фигура, глаза у которой горели красным, а клыки оскалились в злобной насмешке. Стайлз закрыл глаза, тихо выругавшись, затем оттолкнулся от дерева и побежал прочь со всех ног.

Стволы деревьев проносились мимо него, сливаясь в мешанину коричневого и зелёного. Голые ступни со стуком касались земли, камни и ветки впивались в кожу, но резкая боль, разлившаяся по телу от этого, заботила его меньше всего. Сердце забилось быстрее, почти болезненно, стоило только сдавленно вздохнуть.

Волк рычал позади, лапы били по земле в быстром ритме, приближая его всё ближе и ближе с каждой секундой. Стайлз мог почти почувствовать его горячее дыхание на своей коже. Он заставил себя бежать ещё быстрее, соскальзывая по крутой насыпи и почти падая лицом вниз.

Стайлз едва ли сделал ещё пару шагов, как с силой врезался во что-то, и это что-то выбило воздух из его лёгких при падении. Прежде чем он смог сообразить, во что вообще вбежал, волк уже стоял над ним, лапы тяжело прижимали его грудь, а слюна капала на его лицо. Он дёрнул головой в сторону, жмурясь и пытаясь приготовиться. Для Скотта или Дерека, или Питера, или кто там оказался в этот раз.

Почувствовав, что в его футболку вцепились пальцы вместо когтей, он распахнул глаза и с удивлением увидел над собой Дина, рычащего на него. Зубы стали длиннее, брови выделялись ещё больше, волосы отросли, а глаза горели красным. Дин снова зарычал, широко открывая свою пасть и кидаясь на него. Стайлз дёрнулся в сторону, приготовившись к боли, и с удивлением обнаружил, что его резко подняли.

Лес отступил, перед ним возникли образы комнаты мотеля.

– Эй, эй, Стайлз, всё в порядке. Это просто сон. Просто успокойся.

Стайлз моргнул, понимая, что сидит, Дин прямо перед ним, руки сцеплены на его запястьях. Он вздохнул, дёргаясь, чтобы оказаться спиной к стене.

– Теперь всё хорошо? – спросил Дин, ослабляя хватку на руках Стайлза, но не отпуская.

– Ага, ага, – ответил тот, пытаясь высвободиться, но пальцы Дина лишь сжимались. Чёрт, должно быть он снова сильно дрожал. – Прости, я не… прости… мог бы ты отпустить меня?

Дин, наконец-то, выпустил его запястья, но только чтобы затем, чтобы опустить тяжёлую руку на его бёдро. Стайлз замер, уставившись на оскорбительную конечность на несколько секунд, прежде чем сглотнуть и перевести взгляд на лицо Дина.

– Э, чт… что ты делаешь? – Дин на это лишь усмехнулся, поднимая руки выше. Стайлз попытался отпрянуть. – Серьёзно, что ты делаешь?

– Ой, да ладно, Стайлз, ты сделал первый шаг, – ответил Дин, приближаясь к нему и устраиваясь между его ног.

Стайлз потрясённо отстранился ещё дальше, вжимаясь в стену, вязкое ощущение неправильности происходящего неприятно заполнило низ живота.

– Нет, я не делал, – запротестовал он. – Когда это вообще было?

– В лесу, – прошептал Дин, дыхание которого призраком коснулось уха Стайлза. – Ты поцеловал меня, – продолжил он, касаясь губами мочки чужого уха, заставляя заскулить от прикосновения. Это было приятно. Но также отправляло мурашки страха ползти вдоль позвоночника. – Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал…

– Дин, прекрати! – Стайлз оттолкнул того от себя, твёрдой рукой упираясь ему в грудь. – Я серьёзно.

– Да ну? 

Дин сжал бёдра Стайлза, его пальцы вцепились в него, словно стремясь заклеймить, обжигая даже сквозь джинсы. Он грубо потянул Стайлза на себя, разводя его ноги. Рот Дина был таким же горячим, как и его руки, если не горячее, и Стайлз упирался в его грудь, возмущённо крича. Дин игнорировал его, ведя себя так, словно Стайлз не сопротивлялся. Одну руку он запустил ему под футболку, другой обхватил затылок, и все движения самозащиты, которым научил его отец всего несколько лет назад, ничем не могли помочь.

В следующее мгновение Стайлзу удалось перехватить левую руку Дина, оборачивая ногу вокруг чужой ноги, а затем он сдвинулся, скидывая отвлечённого, потерявшего баланс Дина бёдрами, заставляя перекатиться. Они вместе упали с раскладушки, Стайлз утянулся следом, приземляясь прямо на землю, где его пальцы зарылись в гниющие листья, а лицо в грязь.

– Да какого чёрта, – пробормотал он, выплёвывая куски листьев, которые умудрился как-то вдохнуть, и поднялся. 

Его снова окружали деревья, туман мягко струился в безветренном воздухе. Тишина давила со всех сторон, сердце колотилось в груди, а кровь рычала в ушах – это были единственные звуки, которые он мог слышать. Леденящее чувство дежа вю накрыло его, заставляя упорно вглядываться в туман, сквозящий между тёмными деревьями.

Прямо за ним резко хрустнула ветка, и Стайлз развернулся. В этот раз из тумана возник не волк, а высокий мужчина в кожаной куртке, в руках которого был огромный нож. Он побежал еще до того, как мозг среагировал, быстрее и сильнее отталкиваясь от земли, потому что в этот раз он даже не был уверен, от чего убегал. И это было в человеческой натуре бояться неизвестного больше, чем известного.

Далеко он не убежал; крушащий вес навалился на него сзади, прижимая к земле. Его сразу же перевернули на спину.

– Джон! – закричал Стайлз. – Нет, подожди, прошу!

Тот в ответ сжал пальцы на его глотке.

– Ты монстр, Стайлз, – он прорычал. – Подумай о всех невиновных людях, которых я спасаю.

Стайлз задыхался, царапая руки мужчины, но пальцы скользили по коже куртки. Он вырывался, отчаянно пытаясь сбросить с себя более крупного мужчину, но Джон подавил любые попытки перехватить его ноги, успешно блокируя локти, делая все старания, приложенные Стайлзом, чтобы выбраться, тщетными.

Мир вокруг потемнел, перед глазами заплясали точки до той степени, что деревья вокруг растворились, а Джон остался единственным чётким видением.

– Разве ты не понимаешь? – спросил Джон, одной рукой удерживая шею Стайлза, а другой хватая нож. – Мы охотимся на то, что охотится на нас. Мы раним тех, кто ранит других, – он сказал это, поднимая клинок над головой. Мутный свет мигнул, на краях зрения всё наливалось кровью. – Ты достаточно ранил других. Теперь твоя очередь.

Нож опустился, и Стайлз сжался, тяжело дыша и почти скидывая стул со стола, когда его руки взметнулись, чтобы найти рану.

– Воу, эй, Стайлз, всё в порядке? – спросил Дин, кладя тяжёлую руку ему на плечо. Стайлз отшатнулся, в этот раз действительно переворачивая стул. Тот приземлился с громким звуком, и Дин отдёрнул руку, удерживая обе ладони перед собой в универсальном сдающемся жесте. – Воу, воу! Прости! Всё в порядке, чувак?

Стайлз отполз назад, болезненно ударяясь головой о холодильник и с тревогой оглядываясь вокруг. Когда он успел уснуть за столом? Чёрт, он вообще просыпался? Он раскрыл руки, быстро считая. Один. Два. Три. Четыре.

– Стайлз?

Пять. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять.

– Стайлз?

Одиннадцать. Одиннадцать. _Одиннадцать._

– Стайлз?

Порывисто дыша, он покачал головой и попытался сосчитать снова. Восемь. _Восемь_? Стайлз зажмурился, сжимая руки в кулак, прежде чем снова считать. Двенадцать.

– Стайлз?

Шесть.

– Эй, успокойся.

Да почему у него раз за разом выходило разное количество?

Дин взял лицо Стайлза в свои ладони, заставляя того посмотреть в глаза.

– Эй, дыши. Это всего лишь сон. Ты в порядке. Просто сфокусируйся на мне, идёт? Вдохни глубоко.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя как воздух пронзал лёгкие маленькими иголками.

– Я не могу… дышать, – выдавил он из себя.

– Нет, ты можешь, – Дин сказал, толкая голову Стайлза между его коленями, и положил ладонь на заднюю часть его шеи. Он мягко разминал напряжённые мышцы, постоянно продолжая шептать успокаивающие слова, пока Стайлз не перестал чувствовать, что воздух его удушает.

– Прости, – сказал он, чувствуя себя бескостным и утомлённым. Стайлз осознал, что вцепился в запястье Дина и быстро отстранился, вместо этого скрещивая руки на коленях и прижимая лоб к ним. – Это… такого давно не происходило.

– Не переживай, – ответил Дин, продолжая водить пальцами по его шее. Немного сильнее, чем чтобы это можно было считать уютным. Стайлз повёл плечами, пытаясь незаметно скинуть его руку.

– Ну, спасибо, – пробормотал он, проводя рукавами по глазам. – Ты знаешь, за то, что успокоил меня.

– Не проблема. Это наименьшее, что я мог сделать, – сказал Дин, переставая поглаживать. Он сцепил пальцы на горле Стайлза, словно удерживая того внизу. Стайлз замер, пытаясь поднять голову и громко сглатывая, когда Дин сжал пальцы сильнее. – В конце концов, мы не можем позволить _тебе_ паниковать, верно?

***

Стайлз с криком вскочил с подушек и одеял на раскладушке. Он слышал, как Дин воскликнул что-то справа от него, но не мог разобрать что именно за стуком своего сердца. Встал, каким-то образому умудрившись запутаться в простынях и упасть на пол, словно рыба вне воды. Падение потревожило его плечо, но Стайлз был слишком занят попытками выпутать свои руки, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Он услышал, как стул сдвинулся по полу и затем тяжёлые ладони опустились на его плечи. Стайлз отстранился, наконец-то умудряясь освободить руки от перекрученных простыней, и отполз назад, размахивая ногами.

– Стайлз! Что ты… эй! Успокойся!

Как только Стайлз освободил и ноги, он рванул в ванную. Захлопнул дверь за собой и дрожащими руками запер замок, прежде чем упасть перед ней, быстро считая пальцы. Первый. Второй. И третий раз.

Десять. Десять каждый раз.

Стайлз тяжело, но облегчённо выдохнул, прислоняясь головой к двери с пустым стуком и пытаясь подавить дрожь. Он наконец-то заметил, что Дин продолжал кричать и стучаться, чувствуя как вибрация от каждого удара проходила через дерево к его рукам и голове.

– Стайлз? Стайлз, дверь открой. Открой дверь, хорошо? Просто… Стайлз, просто открой дверь или, клянусь богом, я взломаю замок!

Стайлз зажмурился, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох, хотя его лёгкие болезненно сжимались.

– Я не могу там остаться, – с ненавистью к дрожащему голосу ответил тот, но оказался не в состоянии сказать что-то ещё. – Не могу.

Дин замер, оборвав предложение и стук в дверь. Стайлз с трудом слышал его поверх своего громкого дыхания и почувствовал, как дверь немного сдвинулась, когда Дин прижался к ней.

– Стайлз, где ты не можешь остаться?

– Не могу там остаться, – повторил тот. – Я хочу остаться с вами. _Должен_ остаться с вами. Ты это понимаешь?

– Эй, эй, Стайлз, ты со мной, слышишь? Ты сейчас со мной и ты никуда не уходишь, ладно? Я обещаю. Так что сделай глубокий вдох и открой мне дверь, хорошо? – произнёс Дин с каким-то отчаянием в голосе.

– Нет, – раздражённо ответил Стайлз. Похоже, Дин не понимал. – Джон собирается оставить меня в Южной Дакоте. Я знаю это, – он почувствовал движение двери, когда Дин сменил положение. – Но я не могу там остаться. Я должен остаться с вами.

– Стайлз, – тяжело вздохнул Дин, и Стайлз мог представить, что тот качает головой, – просто открой дверь.

– Нет. Не открою, пока не пообещаешь, что я могу остаться.

– Стайлз, это не от меня зависит. Решает отец. Открой дверь.

– Нет.

Дин вздохнул, и Стайлз услышал, как он отодвинулся. Несколько секунд спустя, дверная ручка пришла в движение с мягкими щелчками подбора замка, и Стайлз отполз вглубь комнаты буквально за секунду до того, как Дин открыл её. Он не стал входить в ванную и поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, а затем спрятал отмычку обратно в чехол, захлопывая тот. Стайлз не сдвинулся, оставаясь на полу между туалетом и раковиной.

– На твоём месте я бы там не сидел, – сказал Дин. – Скорее всего, грязно.

– И что? – ответил Стайлз. Не то чтобы ему действительно было дело до этого в данный момент. Да и сам по себе он был грязным, так что не то чтобы это имело смысл в целом.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Дин себе под нос, пропуская пальцы через волосы. Выглядел он при этом в тысячу раз более неловко, чем Стайлз себя чувствовал. – Ты в порядке? – наконец-то спросил он и указал куда-то в сторону раскладушки, Стайлз мог видеть одеяла и простыни, свёрнутые кучей на полу. – Не похоже, чтобы ты нормально спал.

– Давненько не было настолько плохо, – признался Стайлз. 

Он перестал будить себя криком через несколько недель в Бостоне. Кошмары не прекратились, но перестали быть настолько плохими, да и он научился иметь с ними дело.

– То есть, – Дин нахмурился, – ты хочешь сказать, что всё вот это, – он махнул рукой по направлению к кровати, – нормально для тебя?

– Вроде того, – Стайлз передёрнул плечами. – Было хуже, на самом деле.

Дин уставился на него.

– Тогда ничего удивительного в том, что ты так мало спишь.

Стайлз фыркнул, прижимая колени к груди и пытаясь сделать себя как можно меньше. Дин провёл рукой по рту и прислонился к дверному косяку. Стайлз просто был благодарен, что тот пока что не попросил его выйти из ванной и не приближался.

– Почему ты так твёрдо решил остаться с нами? – спросил Дин. – В смысле, тебе двадцать и ты всё ещё, чёрт возьми, стремишься влезть в это так глубоко, как можешь. Почему?

Стайлз поёжился, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Я уже говорил вам.

– Нет. Ты сказал нам, что тебе нужно научиться охотиться, и что ты считаешь, что мой отец – лучший человек, который может научить тебя. Но ты не сказал _почему_.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул, откидывая голову на стену и слабо сцепляя пальцы на коленях. Логически, он понимал, что в какой-то момент охотники, как бы это сказать, сунут нос в его прошлое. Чёрт, он действительно удивлялся, что они не трогали эту тему и не задавали никаких прямых вопросов на протяжении трёх недель после того, как они покинули Филадельфию. Но он всё ещё не был уверен, что им ответить. Не был уверен, что готов отвечать.

– Почему ты охотишься, Дин? – спросил он вместо этого.

Дин передёрнул плечами, мягко поводя ими, и оторвал взгляд от Стайлза, фокусируясь на своих ногтях.

– Потому что демон убил мою маму, когда мне было четыре. Прижал её к потолку в детской моего младшего брата и поджёг дом, пока мы всё ещё были внутри, – сказал он, и сердце Стайлза сжалось от скрытой потери в голосе. Старой, конечно, но всё ещё болезненной. Дин поднял напряжённый взгляд на Стайлза, заставляя того замереть на своём месте. – Отец ищет этого сукина сына с того самого момента, и вместе с этим мы охотимся. Спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть, это наша работа. Это моя работа.

Стайлз кивнул, впитывая информацию. Он знал, что мать Дина погибла в пожаре. Но о демоне ему не было известно, и живот скрутило от знания, что эти мерзкие существа нанесли своими руками ещё больше боли и страданий. Дин молча наблюдал за ним, ожидая. Баш на баш. Дин поделился чем-то личным со Стайлзом, теперь была его очередь.

– Моя мама тоже мертва. Она умерла, когда мне было одиннадцать, – продолжил он после паузы. Это та история, которую он мог рассказать, хотя бы частично. Взгляд Дина смягчился немного после его слов, они разделяли понимание такой потери. – Не демон или что-то сверхъестественное. Она просто заболела. – Стайлз прокашлялся, постукивая пальцами по ноге. Не чтобы считать, просто чтобы двигаться. – Болезнь мозга. Сначала она начала забывать слова, я тогда находил это забавным, как она всё называла штуковинами или кактамэтоназывается, или посреди предложения забывала основную мысль, как я иногда. – Он слабо усмехнулся, проведя рукой по лицу и пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

Дин ничего не сказал, продолжая хранить молчание и разглядывать ногти. В какой-то момент он достал карманный ножик и принялся вычищать из-под них грязь. Стайлз подумал, что ему хотелось сделать вид активной деятельности, чтобы не отягощать их нынешний разговор ещё больше. А может у него правда было много грязи под ногтями.

– Затем её настроение начало меняться. Сначала ей становилось очень грустно, она плакала всю ночь и не вставала с кровати. Иногда кричала на меня. Она злилась на любую мелочь, – продолжил, покачав головой. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз действительно говорил об этом с кем-то. Скотт был хорошим слушателем, но было слишком многое, через что он прошёл вместе с отцом во время болезни мамы, о чём не хотелось тому рассказывать. Нож в руке Дина замер, единственный показатель, что он действительно слушал. – Однажды я хотел помочь разобрать покупки, но она переложила все вещи, так что я поставил банку с огурчиками не в тот ящик. Когда она увидела, что я поставил её туда, то просто взбесилась. Кричала на меня, что я убью всех, потому что огурчики надо было ставить в шкафчик с зелёной едой, а я поместил в красный, и мир будет от этого уничтожен. Она продолжала кричать и кричать, и мой папа пытался её успокоить, но безуспешно, она просто не прекращала кричать. – Стайлз зажмурился и слабо ударился затылком в стену, отбивая последние несколько слов.

Он снова затих, собираясь с духом, прежде чем снова заговорить.

– Почти сразу после этого её положили в больницу. И стоило ей там оказаться, она начала быстро увядать. Забыла, кто я такой, в конце концов забыла даже отца, но сначала только меня. Иногда она становилась действительно параноидальной. Иногда мы приходили навестить её, а она смотрела на меня, и я понимал, что она знала, что должна знать меня. Иногда она начинала плакать, стоило мне зайти в палату. Она смотрела на меня и говорила: «Джон, почему ты не видишь? Почему ты не видишь, что он пытается убить меня?» или «Мистер, я не знаю кто он. Пожалуйста, не впускайте его. Пожалуйста, я не выношу незнакомцев». В какой-то момент я попросту стал бояться приходить к своей собственной маме. А потом она умерла, – закончил он, грубо потирая глаза и упрямо глядя только на грязный линолеум.

– Не могу представить каково это, – сказал Дин, когда Стайлз позволил тишине повиснуть достаточно долго. Он захлопнул карманный ножик, спрятал его в карман и сменил позу, чтобы быть напротив Стайлза, а не где-то рядом. – Но ведь это никак не связано с твоим желанием охотиться, верно?

Стайлз тихо шмыгнул носом, сворачиваясь вокруг коленей, словно мог физически заблокировать слова и больше не участвовать в этом разговоре.

– Не сказал бы. Это определённо как-то повлияло, – ответил он, хотя больше это было связано с тем, что уже лишившись одного родителя, он готов был на всё, чтобы не потерять и второго. Дин скептически поднял бровь. – Но наверное не ключевой причиной, нет.

– Значит то, что ты упомянул ранее о том, что люди пострадали, защищая тебя. Это как-то связано с твоим желанием охотиться?

Стайлз вздохнул, быстро выталкивая воздух из своих лёгких и цепляясь пальцами на ткань штанов.

– Это. Ага. Это, наверное, э, повлияло немного больше.

– Так ты расскажешь мне об этом?

– Не сейчас, нет, – Стайлз покачал головой.

– Но всё же расскажешь? – надавил Дин.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него. Когда они впервые встретились, он счёл его необязательным, фокусируясь на Джоне и пропуская Дина мимо себя, особенно учитывая его холодный приём. Но теперь тот оказался, наверное, самым ценным голосом, который можно было использовать, чтобы Джон не бросил Стайлза у Бобби Сингера. Если убедить Дина, что он должен остаться, то это будет практически лучшим решением. После, конечно, честного обещания от Джона. Плюс, этот парень начинал _нравиться_ Стайлзу, даже если, скорее всего, потребует его голову, стоит ему узнать хоть что-то о том, что Стайлз такое. Он провёл месяцы в компании мутных друидов и настойчивых оборотней. Было необычно, когда кто-то беспокоился о нём без каких-либо сомнительных интересов.

– Если я останусь. Если я останусь, то расскажу тебе.

Дин фыркнул, провёл рукой по лицу и пробормотал что-то о том, что Стайлз был хуже его брата, затем встал.

– Давай, – он протянул руку, чтобы помочь тому подняться. – Тебе нужно вылезать из этого угла. Отвечаю, подхватишь герпес.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но принял помощь охотника.

– Это будет меньшей из моих проблем, – пробормотал он. – Какие-нибудь новости от Джона?

Дин покачал головой, отодвигаясь, чтобы Стайлз первым вышел из ванной.

– Нет, я оставил ему сообщение, но ты проспал всего час наверное, прежде чем, у тебя случился, м…

– Мелкий испуг, – подсказал Стайлз, подбирая запутанные простыни и одеяла с пола и кидая их обратно на раскладушку.

– Это был мелкий? – недоверчиво спросил Дин.

– Ага, – Стайлз поджал губы и передёрнул плечами. – У меня есть графа. Лёгкий, мелкий, средний, крупный и кое-что чуть больше.

– Что же тогда вообще происходит во время крупного испуга?

Стайлз рассмеялся, хотя в этом не было ничего смешного.

– Больше паники. Иногда крики. Иногда слёзы. Вообще, на самом деле, много криков и слёз. Немного членовредительства. Забавно, в общем.

Дин тихо присвистнул.

– И такое с тобой происходило постоянно? – спросил он.

– Не, – ответил Стайлз, покачав головой. Он взглянул на Дина, замечая неприкрытый интерес на его лице. – Всё началось после смерти мамы. Несколько месяцев было особенно плохо, а затем поутихло. К старшей школе кошмары и панические атаки почти исчезли. Но недавние события, вроде как, всё вытащили наружу, и становится хуже, когда я в состоянии стресса или тревожности.

– А эти недавние события это то, о чём ты отказываешься говорить?

– Бинго, – сказал Стайлз, щёлкая пальцами в направлении Дин и набирая воды в кружку, потому что только сейчас осознал, что во рту был такой вкус, словно что-то умерло. Мерзко.

Дин словно собирался спросить что-то, но ему помешал звук внезапно заигравшей рок-песни с каким-то невыносимым звучанием. Он схватил свой телефон со стола прежде, чем рингтон мог закричать снова.

– Пап? – слабо кивнув Стайлзу. – Ага, я в порядке. Ага, мы оба в порядке. – Дин затих на пару секунд, слушая слова Джона на другом конце провода. Наблюдая за сменяющимися на его лице эмоциями, Стайлз осознал, что ему хотелось бы обладать слухом оборотня, чтобы слышать, о чём они говорят. – Серьёзно? Ага, ладно. Мы едем. – Дин сбросил звонок и сразу же двинулся к сумке с оружием.

Стайлз сделал глоток воды, постукивая пальцами по стеклу.

– Э, так, что там?

– Он поймал Уайанет. Они в заброшенном амбаре.

– Круто, – отозвался Стайлз, отставляя чашку в сторону. – Стоп, нет. Как он её поймал вообще? Мы уверены, что он не попал под её влияние? Потому что, должен сказать, мне достаточно одного избиения на день.

– Я не думаю, что он стал бы нам звонить под влиянием её песни, – указал Дин, натягивая куртку. – С её стороны это было бы глупо.

– Если только это не ловушка, – не согласился Стайлз, натягивая свою толстовку и обуваясь.

– Тогда мы разберёмся с этим.

Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул.

– Тебе с этим разбираться, – пробормотал он, затем продолжил громче, – я не буду целовать твоего отца, идёт? Ты? Хорошо. Джон? Нет. Абсолютно нет. У меня есть возрастное ограничение для подобного, и люди, которые старше _моего_ отца, определённо выходят за него.

Дин распахнул дверь и укоризненно ткнул в Стайлза пальцем.

– Не-а, нет, мы не будем это обсуждать, понял? Ничего не было.

– Уверен? – поинтересовался тот, улыбаясь. – Потому что мне показалось, что между нами образовалась связь. Типа искра пролетела. В смысле, конечно, я просто спасал твою жизнь. Это мелочи.

Дин нахмурился, закатил глаза и протолкнул Стайлза сквозь дверь.

– Заткнись и полезай в машину.


	7. Глава Седьмая

– Что случилось с твоим лицом?

Стайлз нахмурился, из-за чего кожа вокруг левого глаза натянулась. Он мог чувствовать тепло отёка там и проявляющиеся на скуле синяки. Такое чувство, словно снова по нему снова прошёлся Джерард. Ураа.

– Знаешь, обычно при встрече говорят привет, но в твоём случае я бы принял даже _«хэй, рад, что ты, блять, не умер»_ или может быть _«спасибо, что спас моего первенца от участи быть растоптанным»._

Джон со злостью посмотрел на него, затем наклонил голову в сторону Уайанет.

– Это она сделала? – спросил он.

Женщина-олень была привязана к старому стулу, руки связаны за спиной, виток по груди и два по лодыжкам. Полоска ткани была повязана на глазах. Она подняла голову на звук голоса Джона, усмехаясь сквозь разбитую губу.

Стайлз посмотрел на Уайанет, затем на Дина.

– Это была скорее командная работа. Как ты её поймал?

– Увидел её бегущей через лес без Дина. Понял, что либо он уже был мёртв, либо ты его нашёл первым, – Джон вздохнул. В его глазах было облегчение, когда он бросил взгляд на Дина и кивнул Стайлзу.

– Ага, прости, что не позвонил, – сказал тот, почёсывая затылок и поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Дином. – Я был немного занят бегством за свою жизнь. Опять.

Джон проигнорировал Стайлза, вставая со старого деревянного ящика и направляя пистолет на Уайанет.

– Мы всё ещё не знаем как её убить, но я уже попробовал первый способ. И пока эта повязка остаётся на месте и мы не смотрим ей в глаза, её песнь нам не опасна.

Живот Стайлза скрутило, когда Уайанет с ощутимой злостью посмотрела на Джона сквозь повязку, волосы немного сдвинулись, совсем чуть-чуть, когда она проследила за его движениями, но достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог увидеть скопление дыр от пуль в её кофте, почти напротив сердца.

– Так что, переходим ко второму? – спросил Дин, с лязгом сбрасывая сумку с оружием на землю, и присел возле, чтобы найти в ней что-то. Он встал секундой позже, с улыбкой взмахнув мачете.

Уайанет замерла, глядя прямо перед собой, и до Стайлза дошло, что она понятия не имела, что за второй метод или что Дин держал в руках.

– Обезглавливание, – выдохнул он, не уверенный почему было так важно, чтобы та понимала, что сейчас будет. 

Может быть, добрее было бы не говорить ей, но заряженный, словно статическое электричество, воздух, собравшийся в амбаре, выводил из колеи. Дин покосился на него, одобрительно кивнул, словно гордился тем, что Стайлз помнил.

Уайанет нахмурилась.

– Ой да ладно, это просто варварство. Вы ведь не будете отрубать мне голову, верно?

– Боишься, что сработает? – спросил Дин.

– Дорогой, я знаю, что не сработает, – ответила она, жеманно наклоняя голову.

Дин пожал плечами.

– Ну что же, сейчас самое время проверить эту теорию, – он сделал шаг вперёд и без единого слова замахнулся мачете с чуть слышным свистом.

Стайлз резко отвернулся в последнюю секунду, сердце так громко стучало в ушах, что он почти пропустил хлюпанье, с которым клинок вошёл в плоть, и стук её головы, падающей на землю. Его лёгкие сократились, дыхание прекратилось на секунду, но он напомнил себе, что ему нужно постоянно дышать. Его прошиб холодный пот, когда Дин издал звук размышления, а следом отвращения.

Когда он заставил себя обернуться, Джон критически осматривал его пока Дин методично очищал клинок куском ткани. Стайлз сглотнул, переводя взгляд за охотников на Уайанет. Её тело осело на стуле, передняя сторона пропиталась кровью, которая всё ещё текла из разрезанной шеи. Его чуть не стошнило, он закашлялся, чтобы скрыть это, и быстро отвёл взгляд, закрывая рукой рот.

– Вот-вот, – сказал Дин, указывая мачете на него, – ты брезгливый. – Он звучал почти что ликующе.

– Ты отрубил ей _голову_ , – Стайлз не позволял себе даже взглянуть на голову женщины-оленя, так безобидно лежащую на полу амбара в постоянно растущей багровой луже.

– Ага, – сказал Дин, потрогав ногу Уайанет обувью. – Похоже, сработало, – он покосился на Джона. – Сколько нам стоит ждать?

– Нам стоит сжечь тело, чтобы наверняка, – ответил тот. – Принеси вещи из машины. Стайлз, я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Дин кивнул, кинул мачете обратно в сумку и вышел из амбара. Стайлз пошёл следом до двери, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Джон подошёл и положил руку ему на плечо, чем ощутимо напугал. Стайлз инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону, и Джон позволил ему отступить.

– Это обеспокоило тебя, – сказал он, кивая в сторону тела Уайанет.

– Дин отрубил ей голову, – повторил Стайлз. – Да одного этого хватит как минимум на месяц кошмаров.

– Тебе придётся делать вещи многим хуже, чем отрубать кому-то голову, чтобы быть охотником. Эта работа не для слабых духом.

Стайлз повернулся лицом к нему.

– Ты думаешь, что из меня не получится охотник, потому что мне не понравилось, что Дин ей голову отрубил? Серьёзно? Ты _понятия_ не имеешь что мне приходилось делать, – выплюнул он.

– Ты прав. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы когда-нибудь ты поделился этим со мной, – сказал Джон, и звучал при этом искреннее, чем в любой из их разговоров, которые Стайлз мог бы припомнить. – Но то, что Дин только что сделал с этой тварью здесь? Это только начало. Всё будет ещё хуже начиная с этого момента, если ты захочешь идти на передовую с нами.

– Не смей использовать это как предлог, чтобы оставить меня в Южной Дакоте, Джон, – мрачно отозвался Стайлз. – Я отрежу голову всему, что нужно, но это не значит, что мне должно это нравиться.

– Нет, – после секундного молчания сказал тот. – Думаю, не должно.

Стайлз закатил глаза и провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь подавить дрожь во всём теле. Он решительно задвинул все мысли о том, что Джон или Дин сделают с ним, если узнают, повторяя верную мантру, которой придерживался с того момента, как решил их найти; они не узнают. Это так просто.

Он бросил случайный взгляд через щель в двери в сторону Уайанет. Живот скрутило, когда она усмехнулась ему и подмигнула.

– Джон, – он сказал, не способный избавиться от ощущения, что оказался в сумрачной зоне. – Её голова на месте.

Джон выругался, отталкивая Стайлза и входя внутрь. Он направился к брошенной повязке, осторожно, не глядя на Уайанет, поднял ту.

– Прошу, – сказала она, слабо вздохнув, – не завязывайте эту штуку вокруг моей головы снова.

– Чтобы ты могла взять под контроль одного из нас? – спросил Джон. – Я так не думаю.

Уайанет снова вздохнула, усталая и высушенная, и посмотрела Стайлзу прямо в глаза.

– Гений, нужно больше, чем мой взгляд. Иначе вы бы были уже мертвы.

Джон замер, повязка пропущена между пальцами, когда он взглянул на Стайлза.

– Тогда что нужно?

– С чего бы мне вам говорить? – усмехнулась Уайанет. – Если ваш недоразвитый мозг не в состоянии понять, то я не собираюсь соединять точки для вас.

– Прикосновение, – сказал Стайлз, вспоминая ощущение пальцев на плечах, слабое касание к его щекам. – Нужно прикосновение и взгляд в глаза.

Уайанет снисходительно улыбнулась.

– Ну, посмотрите, кто тут действительно мозг операции. Знаешь, большинство охотников не доходят до этого, основываясь на единственном опыте. Но ты не как большинство охотников, верно? Скажи мне, как ты противостоял моей песни, малыш? – спросила она, наклоняя голову набок, словно Стайлз был интригующей головоломкой.

– Силой воли, – ответил Стайлз, всячески избегая смотреть на Джона.

Уайанет улыбнулась, рассмеялась и немного покачала головой.

– Ничья сила воли не может быть сильнее моей.

– Я – сто тридцать пять фунтов бледной кожи и хрупких костей, если мне повезёт, – откровенно сказал Стайлз. – Сила воли действительно моя единственная защита. Это и ещё мне говорили, что я могу быть достаточно настойчивым, так что не стоит меня недооценивать.

Он услышал шаги позади, и Дин неприязненно фыркнул.

– Сработало не надолго. Жаль. Что случилось с повязкой?

– О, милый, – Уайанет сказала с притворным сожалением. – Жаль разочаровывать, но я тебя предупреждала.

– Предупреждала, – согласился Дин. Он мельком глянул на отца и прошёл вперёд, начиная поливать Уайанет бензином.

Она выплёвывала часть изо рта, пока он попадал на лицо и впитывался в одежду. Запах сильно ударил Стайлзу в нос, обжигая его, ладони вспотели, а сердце сжалось. Было всего несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к резкому запаху, прежде чем Джон разжёг спичку, яркий жёлтый отблеск на переферии зрения, и бросил её в Уайанет, которая загорелась словно маяк. Стайлз приготовился слушать крики агонии, но она не закричала.

Она рассмеялась.

Стайлз не был уверен, что из этого страшнее.

– Ну охуеть теперь, – сказал Дин, а Джон, похоже, повторил. 

Стайлз разрывался между облегчением, что она не сгорела, и беспокойством, что она может сказать Джону и Дину после того, как потухнет, потому что это был третий метод. И он не работал.

Бензин, потому что, насколько Стайлз понял, горел именно он, потому что не горели ни Уайанет, ни даже её одежда, выгорел достаточно быстро. В считанные минуты она уже сидела нетронутая, привязанная к стулу и окружённая тремя мужчинами: двое из них были мрачны и озадачены, а один быстро окреп в своих подозрениях.

– Стайлз, – наконец-то заговорил Джон, – присмотри за ней. Дин, идём со мной.

Стайлз кивнул, двигаясь в сторону, когда Винчестеры вышли из амбара и отошли достаточно, чтобы их не было слышно, но они всё ещё оставались в поле зрения Стайлза через полуоткрытую дверь. Уайанет понимающе усмехнулась ему, когда он перевёл взгляд на неё.

– Сила воли, – она скептически подняла бровь. – Серьёзно? Ты так это называешь?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Это куда больше похоже на правду, чем звучит.

– Ты что-то, – сказала Уайанет, хмурясь и прикидывая что-то, – и охотники ничего не знают. Верно ведь?

– Смотри, – Стайлз наклонился, быстро проговаривая, – я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты _знаешь_. Но они не знают. Ничего. Так что у меня есть предложение. Ты помогаешь мне, я помогаю тебе, как тебе?

Уайанет хихикнула, наклоняя голову набок.

– И как ты собираешься мне помочь?

– Как бы тебе хотелось жить? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ох, сладкий, они не могут меня убить.

Стайлз поджал губы и резко кивнул.

– Верно. Я перефразирую. Как ты хочешь продолжить свободную жизнь? Потому что может ты и не можешь умереть, но эти ребята настойчивы. Они придумают что-нибудь, запрут тебя так, что ты не увидишь ни единой живой души в ближайшие несколько веков. А может и больше. Во время моей первой охоты они заперли дух в круге из соли в канализации и практически залили его бетоном. Я гарантирую, они придумают что-нибудь специально для тебя.

Уайанет замялась, переведя взгляд от Стайлза на охотников, и облизнула губы.

– И что же ты скажешь им такого, чтобы они передумали?

– Что на счёт того факта, что людей убиваешь не ты? – ответил Стайлз, и Уайанет резко посмотрела на него, приоткрывая рот в удивлении. Он кивнул, подтверждая своё первое подозрение. – Ага, не думала, что я и до этого додумался, да? Ну, я смог. Единственное, чего я ещё не могу понять, кто же тогда их убивает. Я предположил что то, что ты женщина-олень, означало, что это ты затаптываешь людей, но почему, кого и как? Видишь ли, некоторые предания гласят, что _ты_ их обратила, но старый Самуил сказал, что они возвращались после смерти, так что я немного запутался. Они твои ушедшие в самоволку птенцы или же что-то другое?

Уайанет вздохнула и закрыла глаза, словно сдаваясь.

– Они не мои, – призналась она, и вот подтвердилось его второе подозрение.

– Значит, они женщины, которых износиловали или убили, – подытожил Стайлз. Он замер, переваривая информацию. – Ты здесь из-за них?

Уайанет фыркнула и закатила глаза, немного передёрнув плечами, словно чтобы скинуть напряжение.

– Конечно же, нет. Почему я должна беспокоиться о затоптанных мужчинах и иногда женщинах? Вы, люди, ничто для меня. Вы как муравьи.

– Тогда почему ты здесь?

– Я говорила раньше, – ответила она, слегка откидывая голову, чтобы убрать пряди с лица. – Я получаю образование.

– Стоп, что, серьёзно? – спросил Стайлз. – Я думал, всё это было, типа, ложью?

Уайанет нахмурилась.

– Мне действительно приходится жить в этом мире, Стайлз. Ум несколько притупляется, если только танцевать тысячи лет.

Стайлз поднял брови.

– Тысячи… вау. Ты… хорошо выглядишь для тысячелетней.

Уайанет покачала головой с тихим фырканьем.

– Хорошо, так ты не дашь им запереть меня взамен на то, что я им не говорю, что ты что, кстати? Какое-то магическое существо?

– Да, – согласился Стайлз.

– Ты не расскажешь мне, что ты такое? Должна признаться, ты пробудил моё любопытство. Не каждый день мне встречаются те, кто не просто противостоят моей песни, а напрямую отрицают её. В смысле, то, что произошло в последний раз было… – она оборвала себя на полуслове, резко переводя взгляд на Стайлза, достаточно напряжённый, чтобы тот сделал шаг назад. Она моргнула, словно увидела его в новом свете, затем медленно покачала головой. – Боже, боже, боже, а ты и правда уникален.

Стайлз ещё немного попятился назад, нервно покосившись на Винчестеров, которые всё ещё переговаривались прямо за дверью. Уайанет проследила за его взглядом, усмехнулась и расслабилась на своём стуле.

– Серьёзно? – уже обычным тоном спросила она. – Искра, бегущая с охотниками? Я думала, вы, ребята, должны быть умными?

– Ты удивишься, с чем я ещё бегаю, – огрызнулся Стайлз, желая, чтобы этот разговор закончился. – Так мы договорились?

Уайанет не ответила, нахмурившись и уставившись на него так, словно только что решила особенно сложную головоломку. Стайлз подавил желание сдвинуться, удерживая взгляд, хотя тот и заставлял волосы на затылке встать дыбом.

– О, – тихо сказала она. – Я тебя знаю.

– Более чем уверен, что это не так, – ответил Стайлз. – У меня стандартное лицо. Не выделяюсь в толпе. Но насчёт тебя, я бы запомнил нашу встречу. Так что, нет, ты не знаешь.

– Они называют тебя Красной Шапочкой, – продолжила Уайанет, игнорируя его.

Стайлз моргнул, это имя не имело для него никакого смысла.

– Что? Нет, нет, не называют. Я даже не знаю, что за они, но уверен, что никто меня так не называет.

– Да. Ты Мальчик Бегущий С Волками. _Человек_ , – она рассмеялась, покачав головой. Весь её вид внушал страх. – Они ведь понятия не имеют, что ты такое?

– Нет, – горько отозвался Стайлз. – Они не знают, ты не знаешь. Ты ничего не знаешь.

– Стайлз, ты и твои друзья-щеночки снова зажгли маяк, – констатировала Уайанет. – Ты ведь не думал, что такие вещи остаются незамеченными, да? И это не учитывая, что вы разве что не уничтожили древнюю семью охотников _и_ стаю альф. _Ту самую_ стаю альф с демоном-волком.

– Хорошо, так что, если я этот… мальчик бегущий с волками? Что это тебе даёт?

Уайанет пожала плечами, насколько ей позволяла привязанность к стулу.

– Ничего. Но многие люди считают, что ты умер, знаешь? В смысле, пережить одержимость Ногицуне. Вот это мастерство.

– И в чём смысл?

– Было бы мило, если бы мне должен был услугу кто-то такой… обладающий ресурсами, как ты.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я должен был _тебе_ услугу? Я спасаю твой зад!

– Ох, милый, – Уайанет оглянулась в сторону охотников. – Почему-то мне кажется, что тебе нужна моя помощь больше, чем мне твоя.

– Это бессмыслица, – огрызнулся Стайлз, уходя прочь.

– Просто подумай об этом, Стайлз, – позвала Уайанет. – Потому что я всегда могу рассказать этим милым охотникам с чем они путешествуют.

***

– Стайлз? – задумчиво спросил Дин, когда тот выбежал из амбара с серьёзным выражением на лице. Джон сдвинулся рядом с ним, без сомнения готовый отчитать Стайлза за то, что тот не послушался. Снова.

– Мы не можем убить её.

Это. Ну, это остановило любую последующую лекцию прежде, чем она даже началась.

– Что ты вообще имеешь в виду? – прорычал Джон.

Стайлз приподнял одно плечо.

– Я имею в виду, что мы не можем убить её. Буквально. Она не может быть убита. Также я имею в виду, что нам _не стоит_ её убивать, даже если бы мы могли.

Увидев, что Джон рассвирепел так, словно был готов выкинуть Стайлза в следующий век, Дин положил руку на его плечо и быстро заговорил:

– Стайлз, ты снова делаешь эту штуку, в которой переходишь из пункта А в пункт Г, не объясняя Б и В. Что значит, она не может быть убита?

– Она женщина-олень.

Дин покосился на Джона, прежде чем кивнуть.

– Ага, мы знаем.

– Нет, – сказал Стайлз, делая упор на слова и размахивая руками, чтобы подчеркнуть их. – Она не _какая-то_ женщина-олень. Она _та самая_ женщина олень. Типа истинный священный дух. Такти Уау, одна и единственная _настоящая_ женщина-олень.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – сказал отец.

Стайлз указал большим пальцем в сторону, где сидела Уайанет.

– Э, она определённо не мертва даже после ваших пугающе эффективных методов, и, ой да ладно, она носит шарф, бога ради. Это не может быть очевиднее!

– Ладно, – снова прервал его Дин, потому что Джон уже действительно выглядел так, словно собирается протестировать все их пугающе эффективные методы на Стайлзе. – Тогда что ты имел в виду под тем, что нам не стоит её убивать?

Тот немного сдулся, сгорбил плечи, но, на удивление, убивающий взгляд отца его никак не трогал. Дин был немного впечатлён; он помнил, каково это, получать такой взгляд.

– Это не она убивает людей.

Отец скрестил руки, хмурясь.

– И как же ты додумался до столь необоснованного утверждения?

Дин всем сердцем поддерживал этот вопрос.

– Не знаю, Стайлз, может ты и забыл, но она заманила меня в лес и была более чем намерена затоптать меня. А, и ещё она охереть как избила тебя.

– Да, – согласился Стайлз. – Потому что вы охотники. Мы охотники. Дин, мы с тобой подошли к ней в баре и практически сказали, что мы в городе, чтобы убить её. Не знаю, как ты, но когда кто-то намекает, что хочет меня убить, то я не реагирую на это по-доброму.

– Так если она не убивала людей, тогда ей не о чём было беспокоиться, – сказал Дин. – Мы бы её не тронули.

Стайлз рассмеялся, прежде чем быстро подавить смех.

– Ты ведь шутишь, верно? Вы двое вообще ничего не знаете о том, какая у охотников репутация? Она бы ни за что не стала просто сидеть и ждать, пока вы решите, что у вас есть причина убить её. Не когда мы с Дином уже поговорили с ней.

– Предположим, что ты прав, – заговорил Джон, – и это нужно дать очень большой кредит предположения. Тогда кто убивает людей?

– Ты помнишь, что сказал старый Самуил? – спросил Стайлз. – Женщина-олень может появиться из женщин, которых изнасиловали или убили.

Дин нахмурился, предполагая возможность. Стайлз не ошибался с тем, что говорил, хотя Дин понятия не имел, кто такой старый Самуил или почему они доверяли его словам. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы сопоставить имя и человека, с которым, как Уайанет думала, они со Стайлзом говорили.

– Но ты сказал, что не было первичной смерти или события, – указал Джон.

Стайлз кивнул.

– В городской истории такого действительно не было. Но на этой земле было поселение коренных, Джон. В смысле, оно было до тысяча восемьсот пятидесятого. Эти женщины могли погибнуть больше века назад, и даже если они не погибли, – он беспомощно пожал плечами, – если эти женщины были коренными американками, то может быть, никто не заявил об их изнасиловании или смерти.

– Боги, – сказал Джон, с силой проводя по лицу рукой. – Хорошо. Мы с Дином попытаемся найти остальных женщин-оленей. До того времени она останется с нами, – он указал в сторону Уайанет, – и ты, – ткнул пальцем в Стайлза, – останешься с ней.

***

– Так чего ты хочешь на самом деле?

Стайлз снова был заперт в комнате в мотеле. В этот раз под предлогом необходимости нянчиться, а не поиском информации, но чувство, что он под таким же, как и Уайанет, присмотром, не уходило. Он не жаловался; в каждый миг, который она была не с Винчестерами, она не могла раскрыть свой рот и выдать им Стайлза.

Он провёл большую часть поездки до мотеля, сидя без движения и вдавливая ногти в ладони, пока Уайанет улыбалась Дину, бросая взгляды то на него, то на Винчестеров. Он не мог заставить себя даже притвориться раздражённым, когда Джон сказал ему остаться в комнате и не выпускать Уайанет из виду. Когда они ушли, Стайлз немного расслабился, достаточно, чтобы начать задаваться вопросами, почему кому-то, подобному Уайанет нужна услуга от него. Единственным разумным заключением к которому он мог прийти, оказалось, что той уже было что-то нужно, и она хотела, чтобы он согласился сделать это, прежде чем узнал, что она _вообще_ хочет.

– И что это должно значить? – спросила Уайанет.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене.

– Кому-то твоего сверхъестественного масштаба не нужна мутная услуга от кого-то типа меня. У тебя уже есть, чего ты хочешь и по какой-то причине тебе нужен я, или кто-то вроде меня, чтобы достать это тебе.

– Ты излишне подозрителен, Стайлз.

Тот приподнял брови.

– И почему ты думаешь я всё ещё жив?

– Ладно, хорошо. Ты прав. В резервации есть коробка, – сказала Уайанет, глубоко вздыхая.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Ты хочешь _коробку_?

Уайанет смерила его невпечатлённым взглядом.

– Очевидно же, что я хочу её содержимое.

– Хорошо. Знаешь что? Ладно. Я даже не хочу знать, – сказал Стайлз, размахивая руками, словно желая смахнуть тему в сторону. На данный момент содержимое коробки его не беспокоило. Не достаточно, чтобы давить на неё, когда он был достаточно уверен, что она не продолжит. Конечно, это означало, что то, что находилось в коробке, не было чем-то, что ему стоит вынимать для неё. – Почему тебе нужно, чтобы именно я достал это?

– Ну, это должно быть очевидно.

Стайлз прищурился и покачал головой.

– Она окружена рябиной, Стайлз, – сказал Уайанет. – Как сверхъестественная сущность, я не могу до неё добраться. Ты, однако, один из немногих, кто может. Твой вид практически связан с подобным.

– Мой вид?

– Да, – сказала Уайанет, словно он был крайне глупым. – Искры.

– Так что, если я обещаю достать тебе коробку, ты не расскажешь Джону и Дину обо мне? – сказал Стайлз.

Уайанет по-царски кивнула, ну или настолько по-царски, насколько могла привязанная к стулу женщина.

– Клянусь честью, я не выдохну ни слова о том, что ты им лжёшь.

Стайлз изучал свои ногти, прикидывая варианты и правдивость её слов.

– Мне нужно кое-что ещё, – заговорил он через мгновение. – Кое-что помимо твоего молчания.

Уайанет нахмурилась.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что сейчас самое время испытывать свою удачу, искра?

– Думаю, это зависит от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь эту коробку, – прямо сказал Стайлз.

Она нахмурилась, с отвращёнием глядя в сторону, прежде чем вздохнуть.

– Чего ты хочешь?

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, пересёк комнату и присел напротив неё.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне всё, что знаешь об остальных женщинах-оленях.  



	8. Глава Восьмая

– С чего ты вообще взял, что мне известно хоть что-то о других женщинах-оленях? – спросила Уайанет.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Давай назовём это предчувствием.

– Ну, твоё предчувствие ошибочно, – сказала Уайанет, наклоняя голову набок. Произнесла она это таким тоном, который напоминал Лидию, которая намеренно ему врала. – Я сама приехала сюда всего несколько месяцев назад. Откуда мне знать?

– А, потому что ты _Такти Уау_.

Уайанет покачала головой.

– У тебя ужасное произношение, – прокомментировала она уничижительно.

Стайлз раздражённо прорычал, схватил один из кухонных стульев, подтащил его и поставил перед Уайанет. Он развернул его спинкой к ней, чтобы устроить там руки.

– Просто говори, – приказал он. – Расскажи мне всё.

Уайанет фыркнула, опустив голову на секунду, затем закатила глаза.

– Первое, что я помню, это звёзды, – сказала она, растягивая слова в задумчиво-обольстительным тоне. – Луна смотрела на меня, и я услышала глас Великих Духов...

– Не настолько всё, – прервал Стайлз. – Начни с того, когда ты узнала о других женщинах-оленях. И ради бога, давай попроще или никакой тебе коробки.

– Ладно, – обречённо выдохнула Уайанет. – Вот что я знаю. Есть две женщины. Сёстры. Зовутся Дьяни и Каса. Я встретила их сразу по приезду. Они… пресытились. Помнишь, что я тебе говорила о женщинах-оленях, Стайлз? Что мы ненавидим?

– Измены, распутство, зависть, – перечислил Стайлз.

– И привилегированность, – добавила Уайанет, позволяя тишине наполнить комнату.

Стайлз вздохнул, пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы и позволил плечам сгорбиться устало.

– Что с ними случилось?

Уайанет рассказывала историю так мягко, что слова были едва слышны поверх обогревателя в комнате:

– В честь официального основания города была вечеринка. Все собрались, чтобы отпраздновать, пришли даже некоторые мужчины и женщины из резервации. Той ночью пятеро мужчин подошли к Дьяни и Касе, когда они танцевали. Те были молоды, а мужчины очаровательны, – Уайанет насмешливо хохотнула. – Они говорили, танцевали, а после эти мужчины отвели Дьяни и Касу в лес, где изнасиловали и убили.

Уайанет улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы поймать взгляд Стайлза.

– И никому не было дела, – прошептала она, словно рассказывала тёмный секрет, и снова рассмеялась, коротко выпустив воздух и отведя взгляд. – Никому не было дела до этих бедных девочек, – повторила Уайанет, и голос звучал так, словно её сердце разбито этим. – Так что они умерли там, одни в лесах. И когда она лежала там, истекая кровью на холодной земле рядом со своей мёртвой сестрой, Дьяни молилась Великим Духам. Она молила о силе и мощи, чтобы заставить этих мужчин заплатить за то, что было сделано с ней и Касой. Её молитвы были услышаны.

– Значит, они умерли? – спросил Стайлз. – И затем ожили?

– Женщина-олень это дух, Стайлз. Материальный или нет, мы просто не существуем в той же плоскости, что и вы. Ме не живы, но и не мертвы. Мы просто есть.

Стайлз нахмурился.

– Но Дьяни и Каса когда-то были живыми? У них были тела и кости? – Уайанет кивнула, и Стайлз быстро обдумал полученную информацию. Если женщины-олени были духами сами по себе, но Каса и Дьяни когда-то были людьми, то было логично, что если существовала связь между обычными призраками и их костями, то такая же была и между Касой и Дьяни и их костями. – Их тела всё ещё в лесу?

– Кто знает? – пренебрежительно ответила Уайанет. – Это было больше века назад.

– Может ты попытаешься быть хоть немного более полезной? – рявкнул Стайлз.

– Я полезна, – сказала она, откидываясь на спинку стула и поднимая одну бровь. – Но если тебе действительно нужно, то знай, в северных лесах есть поляна. Там всегда тихо, и большинство животных избегают этого места. Все, кроме одного.

– Какого? – спросил Стайлз, хотя уже предполагал, какой будет ответ.

– Ты знаешь, что означает имя Дьяни, Стайлз?

Стайлз покачал головой.

Уайанет слабо улыбнулась.

– Оно означает олень.

***

– _Уайанет рассказала, что в лесу на севере от города есть поляна. Э, говорит, что это примерно в двух милях на северо-восток от дороги Ридж сразу за мостом. Она, похоже, достаточно открытая, и вся живность её избегает. Если кости где-то и будут, то только там._

– Ты действительно считаешь, что если сжечь кости, то можно избавиться от женщин-оленей? – спросил Дин, глядя на Джона и слабо пожимая плечами. Тот немного нахмурился и вернулся к проверке дробовика.

– _Полностью уверен_ , – Стайлз говорил так быстро, что Дин едва поспевал за его речью. – _Ну, типа, уверен на шестьдесят восемь процентов. В этом есть смысл. Уайанет нельзя убить, потому что она дух; именно поэтому некоторые предания говорят, что женщину-оленя нельзя убить, потому что они духи, и нет костей, которые можно сжечь. Но эти женщины-олени, Дьяни и Каса, они когда-то были живыми людьми. Так что имеет смысл, что в каком-то смысле они скорее мстительные духи, а не женщины-олени. В смысле, да, они женщины-олени, но это скорее форма их перерождения, чем то, чем они действительно являются Как женщина в белом. Всё ещё мстительный дух, но существуют по другим правилам. Однако, сожжение костей – универсальный метод решения таких вопросов._

– Ну, ты вроде прав, – признал Дин, снова бросив взгляд на Джона. Он немного опустил телефон – Стайлз всё ещё бормотал ему в ухо – чтобы пересказать уместную информацию отцу.

– Скажи ему остаться в мотеле с женщиной-оленем. Мы с тобой проверим эту поляну, – приказал тот и с грохотом захлопнул багажник. Он пошёл к передним сидениям импалы, и Дин отрывисто кивнул, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение и ожидая, пока Стайлзу потребуется сделать вздох, чтобы прервать его.

– Мы с отцом проверим поляну. Ты просто оставайся на месте с Уайанет.

Дин мог практически услышать, как Стайлз закатил глаза.

– _А что мне ещё, чёрт возьми, делать?_ – с некой обидой спросил тот.

– Послушаться хоть раз? – риторически ответил Дин. – Просто не попадай в неприятности. Я позвоню тебе, когда мы закончим. – Он повесил трубку, не дав Стайлзу даже начать отвечать. Джон немного приподнял брови. – Что?

– Похоже он тебе нравится.

Дин нахмурился и засунул телефон обратно в карман.

– И что это должно значить?

– Ничего. Просто раньше тебе не нравилось, что он был с нами, – сказал Джон, выезжая на главную дорогу Сперри. – Теперь мне кажется, что тебе хочется, чтобы он остался.

Дин пожал плечами, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проносились здания, пока Джон мчался сквозь город.

– Он полезен, – уклонился Дин от прямого ответа.

– Он не слушается. Он подвергает риску себя и тебя, – сказал Джон, включая поворотник и быстро поворачивая налево прямо перед медленной красной субару.

Дин кивнул, немного нахмурившись из-за того, что не понимал, что происходит. Звучало почти так, словно Джон спрашивал его мнения. Обычно тот его не спрашивал ни о чём.

– Он не такой уж плохой. И вплоть до этой охоты неплохо справлялся.

– «Неплохо справлялся» не подходит, Дин. И я не уверен, что все другие охоты он также слушал то, что ему говорили. Он ведёт себя так, словно слушает, но это не правда. Он слушается, когда мои приказы и его собственные мысли магическим образом движутся в одном направлении, и без задней мысли не подчиняется, когда это не так, – мрачно сказал Джон, резко сворачивая направо и ускоряясь на выезде из города.

Если честно, Дин не был уверен что извлечь из поведения Стайлза в последнее время. С того момента, как они выехали из Теннеси после последней охоты, тот казался словно натянутой струной и прошёл от сравнительно полезного помощника до того, кто импульсивно принимает плохие решения. Конечно, он подошёл к грани на прошлой охоте, но никогда откровенно не отказывался подчиняться. Намеренно неправильно понимал – да. Намеренно игнорировал – нет. Дин не был уверен, насколько на его поведение влияло упомянутое Стайлзом СДВГ. Также он не знал, какую реакцию вызывало приближение к Су-Фолс, учитывая очевидное желание отца бросить его там. А вот комбинация всех этих факторов наверняка повлияла на то, как Стайлз прыгал на границе приемлемого поведения. Вряд ли он на самом деле хотел не слушаться отца, просто чтобы его побесить.

– Стайлз не такой как я, пап. И он не Сэм. Ты не можешь ожидать, что он будет спрашивать как высоко, когда ты скажешь ему прыгать всего через три недели. Такое доверие требует времени, – пробормотал Дин, отворачиваясь вместо того, чтобы встретиться с реакцией Джона на такое заявление.

– Я могу и я буду, – наконец-то сказал тот таким тоном, что мог означить лишь конец разговора, и не важно было ли Дину что добавить или нет. – Если он хочет остаться с нами, то может и послушаться. Это было частью сделки.

Дин кивнул, позволяя тишине наполнить салон автомобиля на несколько минут, прежде чем Джон повернул налево на дорогу Ридж и съехал перед мостом. Солнце клонилось за деревья, на местность опускались сумрачные тени. Джон вручил Дину обрез из багажника, мешок соли, зажигательную жидкость и спички. Словно запоздало вспомнив что-то, он вытащил одну из лопат и также вручил её. Дин закатил глаза от мысли о том, что им придётся копать в поиске костей, которые не факт, что существовали, но принял всё это и пошёл следом, когда Джон направился в лес.

Они направились на северо-восток от моста, слабые и блеклые лучи солнечного света пробивались сквозь некоторые ветви и создавали резкие тени. Прошли почти милю, когда Дин краем глаза уловил движение. Он остановился и быстро развернулся, пытаясь поймать движение снова. Джон замер перед ним, поднимая пистолет и бросая вопросительный взгляд на Дина.

– Не думаю, что мы одни, пап, – тот опустил оружие, когда стало понятно, что то, что следовало за ними, пока что удовлетворялось ролью хвоста.

– Ты что-то видел?

Дин покачал головой.

– Нет, но если Стайлз прав, они могут быть здесь, потому что поляна всё ближе.

Джон кивнул, возобновляя движение вперёд.

– Гляди в оба.

– Так точно, – Дин ещё раз тщательно осмотрелся вокруг и последовал дальше. Они шли ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Дин уловил размытое движение слева. Джон тоже его увидел, если его незаметный сдвиг в ту сторону говорил о чём-то; он ускорил шаг, быстрее двигаясь между деревьями. Если сначала Дин сомневался, что они вообще шли в нужном направлении, то присутствие обеих женщин-оленей подтвердило, что они определённо направлялись в сторону чего-то интересного.

К моменту, когда Дин уловил находящуюся спереди поляну, женщины-олени мелькали между деревьями, почти беззвучно, по постоянно сужающемуся кругу с ними в центре.

– Помни, – тихо сказал отец, поворачиваясь к Дину. – Избегай зрительного контакта и не подпускай достаточно близко, чтобы тебя могли коснуться. Я их отвлеку, ты доберёшься до поляны, посмотришь, сможешь ли найти какие кости.

Дин кивнул, продолжая двигаться к поляне, пока отец обходил её. Та была широкой, примерно двадцать с лишним футов поперёк. Трава на ней мягко покачивалась. Кроме этого тихого шёпота, поляна звенела тишиной и не двигалась. В центре располагался испещрёный пень дерева. Высушенная трава окутывала его основание, так крепко обернулась вокруг него, что казалось душила бледную древесину.

Дин быстро осмотрелся и решил, что пень был настолько же хорошим местом, чтобы начать поиски, как и остальные. К тому же, тот сильно напоминал ему надгробие на кладбище. Он кинул сумку, которую нёс, у основания, положив на неё обрез. Он одновременно поглядывал на поляну вокруг и копал лопатой мягкую землю, соскребая её. Он выкопал непрерывный круг вокруг пня, никогда не уходя глубже фута. По словам Стайлза, убийцы не закапывали женщин, так что было разумно предположить, что они лежали в неглубокой могиле, заполненной временем.

На половине круга, его лопата наконец-то ударилась обо что-то отличное от земли и камней. Дин вскопнул ещё немного, присаживаясь, чтобы вырвать самые густые скопления травы руками.

– Вот оно, – он сказал, стряхивая землю с рёбер. Он обкопал немного вокруг костей, доходя до плеч и, наконец-то, до черепа. Он вырыл почти целый скелет первой женщины, когда волосы на его затылке встали дыбом, и он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы уклониться от несущейся прямо на него злой женщины-оленя.

Дин перекинул себя через пень, схватил обрез и встал на ноги, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Женщина-олень оттолкнула оружие, стоило ему нажать на спусковой крючок, так что выстрел был широким и откинул обрез из руки на траву. Она ладонью толкнула его в грудь, и Дин упал на колени, делая сдавленный глоток воздуха, когда его лёгкие сжались от удара.

Он достал свой охотничий нож, приготовившись к тому, чтобы атаковать женщину-оленя, которая медленно приближалась, но вдруг нечто красное выскочило на поляну и накинулось на неё сзади.

***

– _Мы с отцом проверим поляну_ , – сказал Дин. – _Ты просто оставайся на месте с Уайанет_.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– А что мне ещё, чёрт возьми, делать? – горько спросил он.

– _Послушаться хоть раз?_ – ответил Дин. – _Просто не попадай в неприятности. Я позвоню тебе, когда мы закончим._

Стайлз вздохнул, когда звонок закончился. Дин повесил трубку до того, как он смог адекватно ответить на это, а ведь его снова ограничили комнатой в мотеле. Уайанет наблюдала за ним, подняв одну бровь, когда Стайлз посмотрел на неё. Он снова вздохнул, затем схватил со стола пару ножниц и зашёл за Уайанет, чтобы обрезать её узы. Может быть, отпускать женщину-оленя, когда он должен был следить за ней в мотеле, не было самой умной идеей, но другие люди в любом случае редко называли его идеи продуктом разума.

– Не убегай от меня. Если ты сбежишь, то коробку не получишь.

– Ты продолжаешь добавлять вещи в список, так что, может быть, я расскажу охотникам просто из вредности, – прошипела Уайанет, оскалившись в чём-то похожем на дикую улыбку.

– Тогда ты точно коробку не получишь, – ответил Стайлз без задней мысли, собирая некоторые вещи, которые хотел взять с собой. Уайанет шла за ним от мотеля, вздыхая немного преувеличенно.

– Куда мы идём? – спросила она.

Стайлз посмотрел на неё, затем осмотрелся на парковке, прикидывая варианты.

– В лес, конечно же.

– И как мы туда доберёмся? Я не собираюсь бежать шесть миль, и что-то мне подсказывает, что телепортация не в нашем с тобой репертуаре.

– Конечно же нет, – Стайлз поморщился. – Мы возьмём машину. – сказал он, уверенно направившись к маленькой чёрной хонде возле края парковки. Глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем дёрнуть за дверь. Та легко открылось, и он нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь Уайанет, когда скользнул на место. Она села со вздохом, поднимая юбку, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и уставиться на него.

Стайлз закрыл дверь и положил руки на руль. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить мысли и эмоции, прежде чем втолкнуть в машину веру в то, что она заведётся.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Завожу машину. Заткнись, – рявкнул Стайлз. 

Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и попытался снова. Он никогда не пробовал запустить что-то такое сложное, как машина. Он смог запустить несколько мелких вещей с Синéад – вентилятор, радио и, один удивительный раз, микроволновку – прежде чем покинуть Бостон, но автомобиль – ни разу.

– Что бы ты ни пытался сделать, не похоже, что работает, – заметила Уайанет.

Стайлз нахмурился, но проигнорировал её, фокусируясь на машине. Было проще, когда он знал как именно что-то должно было работать и был в курсе всех деталей, чтобы вообразить работу устройства. Транспортное средство было куда более сложным, и он был бы первым, кто признал, что понятия не имеет, как на самом деле работает эта штука, но такой возможности у него не было. Обычная вера работала так же хорошо, хотя, честно говоря, необходимо было приложить больше усилий. Он медленно выдохнул, очищая разум и втолкнул ещё энергии в машину, желая, чтобы она завелась.

Потребовалось больше сил, чем он ожидал, но та ожила под его руками, а Уайанет действительно выглядела удивлённой. Стайлз особо не думал об этом, он снял ручник, сменил передачу и выехал с парковки, направляясь к северному краю города. Уайанет молчала, просто глядя в окно, пока Стайлз мчался через город. Наконец-то они выехали на дорогу Ридж и остановились возле импалы, припаркованной возле дороги перед мостом.

Он поставил машину в парке и распахнул дверь, проверяя местность на наличие Винчестеров. Импала, как и дорога вокруг них, и линия деревьев пустовали. Очевидно, те уже направились к поляне. Стайлз проверил шнурки на обуви, убеждаясь, что они всё ещё завязаны, и направился с дороги к лесу. Через секунду он понял, что за ним никто не идёт.

– А ты не идёшь? – спросил Стайлз, разворачиваясь и понимая, что Уайанет всё ещё сидела на пассажирском сидении с опущенным окном.

Она выглядела почти удивлённой.

– А, нет, – она рассмеялась, покачав головой и устроив локти на двери. – Я не пойду сражаться с двумя женщинами-оленями с тобой.

Стайлз судорожно вдохнул.

– Что? Почему нет?

– У нас возникнет конфликт интересов, верно? Я женщина-олень. Они женщины-олени. Мне бы лучше остаться здесь.

– Но что если со мной что-то случится? – спросил Стайлз. – Кто тебе достанет чёртову коробку?

– Прошу, – Уайанет закатила глаза, – ты вышел против меня и выжил. Я уверена, с ними ты справишься. – Она наклонила голову набок, похоже внимательно прислушиваясь. Стайлз подпрыгнул, когда несколько последовательных выстрелов эхом разнеслись в ночном воздухе. – И судя по звукам, тебе не мешало бы поторопиться.

Стайлз со злостью ударил по двери, затем оттолкнулся, скрываясь среди деревьев. Он действительно ненавидел кардио. Хотя решил, что бежать к чему-то, чтобы потенциально спасти жизни, было лучше, чем бежать от чего-то, чтобы спасти свою. Деревья проносились мимо него размытыми пятнами приглушённых цветов, а он продолжал двигаться в сторону нерегулярных звуков выстрелов. Стайлз дважды запнулся, и оба раза лишь с трудом удержался от поцелуя с землёй, прежде чем достиг поляны, о которой говорила Уайанет. Он не видел Джона, но сообразил, что тот был источником прерывистых выстрелов справа. Дин же был прямо на поляне.

Стайлз видел, как одна из женщин-оленей выбила дробовик из рук Дина и с силой ударила того в грудь, откидывая на пару шагов назад и заставляя упасть на колени. Он сорвался с места, пробегая через поляну и бросаясь на женщину-оленя до того, как она снова атаковала Дина.

Женщина-олень запнулась, когда Стайлз врезался в неё, сразу же закидывая одну руку на шею, а другой закрывая её глаза. Это было немного глупо, то, как он вцеплися в неё, словно какая-то паразитическая паукообразная обезьянка, но это сработало и только это имело значение.

Дин удивлённо уставился на него, выкрикивая его имя таким тоном, намекавшим на грядущие в ближайшее время большие неприятности. Женщина-олень ударила спиной в дерево, выбивая из него воздух достаточно, чтобы хватка ослабла, позволяя ей выбраться на свободу. Она развернулась, чтобы зарычать на него, а затем скрылась между деревьями, словно тая из виду, стоило ей только покинуть поляну.

– Стайлз, какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – требовательно спросил Дин.

Тот с трудом встал на ноги, бросил на Дина быстрый взгляд и попытался определить местонахождение женщины-оленя.

– Ты разберись с костями. Я её займу, – сказал он, убегая с поляны прежде, чем Дин смог возразить.

Тот кричал ему в спину, звал по имени с разным уровнем негодования, но Стайлз проигнорировал зов охотника, проскальзывая между деревьями и осматриваясь в поиске хоть каких-то знаков присутствия женщины-оленя. Его сердце билось громко, кровь бурлила в венах, искра просила свободы. Размытое движение справа, и Стайлз без лишних раздумий бросился за ним, ориентируясь на поляну справа от него, возле которой они кружили.

Женщина-олень внезапно исчезла, и Стайлз замер, тяжело дыша и медленно оборачиваясь. Он увидел её снова, в паре ярдов позади него, она, похоже, обошла его, надеясь незаметно пробраться на поляну. Он перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево, рванул наперерез, не давая ей вернуться к Дину. Стайлз выскочил прямо перед ней, напрямую обрезая путь, и снова напомнил себе, что нужно купить биту. Она зарычала, решив просто пробежать по нему, даже не пытаясь обойти. Стайлз ударил ладонями ей в грудь, выталкивая волну силы, которая откинула её назад на несколько футов пятном волос и юбки.

Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя тягу остаточной силы, текущей по руке к кончикам пальцев. Женщина-олень поднялась, откинула волосы с лица и злобно посмотрела на него. Стайлз наблюдал, как она легко встала на ноги, глядя на него куда серьёзнее, теперь, когда он показал себя как что-то походящее на угрозу. Она упрямо осматривала его несколько секунд, затем бросилась вперёд с рычанием. Стайлз кинулся влево, легко избегая её первого удара, хотя второй попал по касательной, задевая и без того больное плечо. Он поморщился, неловко блокируя следующий, направленный ему в лицо, удар, и повторил своё прошлое движение, хотя и немного ниже. Направил руку ей в живот, выбивая ноги из под неё, и грубо толкнул на землю.

Стайлз громко сглотнул, отскакивая на пару шагов, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними. Два удара, которые он смог ей нанести, вместе с зажиганием машины ранее выпили значительную часть его резервов, и он мог чувствовать знакомую дрожь, которая всегда появлялась, если он перенапрягался.

Женщина-олень бросилась на него снова, видимо, так и не научившись ничему из первых двух раз, когда она пыталась сделать то же самое. Стайлз ударил её по груди, вновь роняя на спину, но в этот раз удар вышел слабее, и она восстановилась довольно быстро, размахивая ногами в попытке толкнуть Стайлза на землю. Он выставил руки, чтобы устоять, судорожно вздыхая, как только по нему пришёлся удар. И рука, и плечо разразились жгучей волной боли.

Она подскочила на ноги, оскалилась на валяющегося на земле Стайлза и рванула на него, чтобы пнуть. Сильный удар болезненно пришёлся на рёбра. Стайлз закашлялся и откатился, отстранённо задумываясь, проявится ли там на следующий день синяк в форме копыта. Он впился пальцами в землю и листья, пытаясь вскочить на ноги. Следующий удар пришёлся в живот, заставил его упасть на спину и выбил весь оставшийся в лёгких воздух.

Стайлз поднял руку в её направлении, фокусируясь на том, чтобы собрать искру в физическое проявление и бросить маленький шар света в лицо женщины-оленя. Лес озарился ярким светом вокруг них на секунду, и она отшатнулась, хватаясь за глаза, что дало Стайлзу время встать на ноги.

Как только женщина-олень смогла снова видеть, бросилась вперёд. В этот раз Стайлз уклонился в последний момент, схватил её за плечо и толкнул вперёд, прижимая к широкому пню дуба.

Она только начала приходить в себя, когда Стайлз увидел вспышку яркого света на поляне. Глаза женщины-оленя шокированно распахнулись, по коже расползались линии света, словно паутина: по груди, шее, лицу и по рукам вплоть до ладоней. Она повернула свои руки, рассматривая льющийся из трещин на них свет с чём-то похожим, на шок и страх. Когда она снова посмотрела на Стайлза, ему показалось, что она и правда выглядела испуганной.

Стайлз, не думая, протянул руки, схватил её за плечи, сжимая те, чтобы поддержать.

– Всё в порядке. Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть.

– Моя сестра, – сказала женщина-олень, отводя взгляд от Стайлза, чтобы посмотреть ему за спину..

Стайлз кивнул и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

– Она тоже. Вы там будете вместе.

– Моя сестра.

Она пошла трещинами, распадаясь и тая в мягком мерцающем золотом свете, пока в руках Стайлза не остался лишь воздух.

***

Дин наблюдал, как кости сгорали в пламени. Он нервно оглядывался на лес, чтобы увидеть, сработало или нет. Приходилось работать быстро, и он надеялся, что ему удалось собрать все кости, даже несмотря на то, что они медленно гнили в грязи более ста лет. И если Уайанет была права насчёт того, что животные избегали поляну, тогда это, возможно, означало, что никакая живность не оторвала для себя руку или ногу.

Как только он убедился, что кости загорелись и будут гореть дальше, Дин поднялся на ноги и нашёл свой обрез в траве. Он как раз собрался направиться с поляны за Стайлзом, как тот вывалился обратно.

– О, привет, – сказал Стайлз и поморщился, запнувшись об упавшую, наполовину скрытую в траве ветку. Он взмахнул руками, затем выпрямился и слабо улыбнулся Дину. – Хорошая работа, товарищ. Крутой поджёг костей.

– Сработало? – уточнил Дин.

– Ну, она ушла с бумом, – ответил Стайлз, вскидывая руки в неловкой попытке изобразить взрыв. – Так что, думаю, да. Джон где-то там. – Он махнул рукой вправо, и Дин услышал треск веток и листьев под ногами, а затем Джон вышел, наклоняясь под низко висящей веткой. Он увидел Стайлза, глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. Внешне казалось, что Джон принял, что Стайлз был там, но Дин знал этот взгляд. Это был взгляд, значивший _тебе конец_. Стайлз только что разрушил любую возможность остаться.

– Вы в норме, мальчики? – мрачно спросил Джон.

– Ага, пап. Всё хорошо, – ответил Дин, взглянув на всё ещё тяжело дышащего Стайлза, чтобы тот согласно кивнул.

Джон снова вздохнул, закинул дробовик на плечо и бросил взгляд на всё ещё горящие кости.

– Вы двое, присмотрите за ними. Я пойду посмотрю, убежусь, что они действительно исчезли. Как только они догорят вы _оба_ идёте к машине и остаётесь там. Понятно?

Дин покосился на Стайлза и кивнул.

– Так точно.

Джон ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, разочарованно покачал головой и скрылся в тени деревьев. Тот проводил его взглядом, тяжело вздохнул, затем повернулся к Дину, который смотрел на него с напряжением.

– Поверить не могу, что в итоге вот это вот всё стало чёртовой охотой за привидениями, – сказал Стайлз, опираясь на дерево и наблюдая за горящими костями.

Он простонал, осторожно прижимая ладонь к рёбрам, сдавлено смеясь. Дин пробежался взглядом по Стайлзу, в поиске каких-то серьёзных травм, но, судя по всему, его просто снова избили. Он устойчиво держался на ногах, но Дин всё равно решил осмотреть его в мотеле.

– Что вы с призраками не поделили? – спросил Дин, опираясь на лопату и покачивая головой.

– Они скучные какие-то.

Дин покачал головой, моргая, словно поверить не мог, что Стайлз только что это сказал.

– Ты только что назвал мстительных духов скучными?

Стайлз поджал губы, признавая поражение до той степени, что отшатнулся. Он поморщился, когда повёл плечом, и Дин догадался, что оно, должно быть, всё ещё очень болело.

– Может быть, правильнее будет сказать предсказуемые.

– Предсказуемые? – повторил Дин, отходя, чтобы собрать сумку с солью и зажигательную жидкость. – Я не думаю, что призраки такие уж предсказуемые, чувак. В смысле, они все разные.

– Ну да, – согласился Стайлз, отталкиваясь от дерева, чтобы помочь ему. – Но всегда везде одна база. Плохой призрак. Поиск информации. Интервью. Найти тело. Выкопать тело. Сжечь кости. Повторить. Это как с любым преступником. Всегда есть базовая схема, которой они следуют, так что на них достаточно легко собирать данные. Они предсказуемы.

– Преступник? Данные? – рассмеялся Дин. Из-за того, как Стайлз иногда говорил, он напоминал ему молоденького копа или типа того.

Стайлз покачал головой и закатил глаза.

– Заткнись. Это правда, и ты это знаешь.

Дин оставил эту тему, забрал у Стайлза банку с зажигательной жидкостью, которую тот ему протянул, затем встал с ним рядом. Они просто смотрели на горящие кости. Когда последние раскрошились, и пламя угасло, Дин и Стайлз засыпали их землёй. Дину показалось, что он слышал, как Стайлз пробормотал что-то похожее на молитву, но это была достаточно короткая фраза. Когда он вопросительно взглянул на того, Стайлз вёл себя так, словно ничего вообще не сказал, и Дин не был достаточно уверен, действительно ли услышал что-то, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Дин даже не додумался спросить, пока они не начали путь к машине через лес:

– Эй, так как ты вообще так быстро сюда добрался? От мотеля до сюда примерно миль шесть.

Стайлз смущённо рассмеялся и неловко потёр затылок.

– Э, я вроде как, угнал машину, кажется.

Дин откинул голову назад, рассмеявшись, и похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

– По какой-то причине, я даже не особо удивлён.  



	9. Глава Девятая

– Ты действительно считаешь, что я могу быть экстрасенсом? – спросил Стайлз, не давая Джону закончить. Он звучал немного неуверенным в самой идее. Нерешительно, словно боялся даже вероятности. 

– Возможно. Ты думал об этом? 

– Не особо. Я просто… у меня всегда была развитая интуиция. Хорошие инстинкты. 

«Превосходные инстинкты, на самом деле, – подумалось Джону, – почти что сверхъестественные». 

– Я знаю хорошего экстрасенса в Канзасе, – Миссури помогла бы пацану, особенно если бы он оказался экстрасенсом. И это не учитывая того, что Стайлз не смог бы соврать ей или недоговорить информацию, как он делал с Джоном и Дином. Миссури видела через любую маску, которую он попытался бы на себя надеть. – Мы могли бы заехать к ней, прежде чем направиться в Су-Фолс, посмотреть что она думает. 

– Нет! – запротестовал Стайлз. Он, похоже, сразу же осознал, что заговорил слишком быстро и решительно. Ещё один балл не в его пользу, и что бы он ни прятал, если до такой степени не хотел видеться с экстрасенсом, даже с учётом того, что это бы продлило время пути до Южной Дакоты, а он постоянно делал всё возможное ради этого. – А. В смысле. Это не… обязательно. Меня устраивает, если мы просто оставим всё как есть. Всё как есть. Прямо сейчас. 

– Ты уверен? Она могла бы дать тебе ответы, – сказал Джон, предпочитая двигаться осторожно, а не с места в карьер. Если заставить Стайлза, это ничего не решит. 

– Ага, – Стайлз кивнул. – Мне просто действительно не хочется, чтобы кто-то рылся у меня в голове, Джон. 

– Почему нет? – Джон скрестил руки. 

Стайлз нахмурился и сделал маленький шаг назад. 

– Мне нравится приватность. Мне нравится быть единственным в своей голове. Мне нравится... 

– Хранить секреты? – закончил за него Джон. 

В глазах Стайлза мелькнула злость, и он сделал ещё шаг назад. 

– Я не храню секреты. 

– Что же, это явная ложь, – Джон действительно не мог понять, почему Стайлз так не желал делиться чем-то, особенно учитывая горячее желание пацана остаться с ним и Дином. Стайлз, похоже, не понимал, что Джону нужно было иметь возможность доверять ему, безоговорочно и неуклонно, чтобы он мог остаться. И это доверие не могло строиться на лжи, полуправде и таинственных заявлениях. 

– Джон, – начал Стайлз, но снова замолчал, словно не был уверен, что сказать. – Я не… Я не вру тебе, чтобы ранить тебя или Дина. Я даже не то чтобы вру тебе. 

– «Не то чтобы врать» – это всё ещё врать, Стайлз, – резко сказал Джон. – Как ты можешь ждать, что я буду доверять тебе достаточно, чтобы охотиться с тобой, если ты даже не можешь сказать мне хоть каплю правды о себе? 

– Я сказал, что мне нужна твоя помощь. 

– Это всё, что ты вообще мне сказал. И я не могу доверять тебе, пока не скажешь больше, – отрезал Джон. Он дал словам осесть, прежде чем продолжить. – И пока ты не расскажешь, останешься в Су-Фолс. 

Стайлз выглядел раздавленным на мгновение, а затем на его лице сменился целый спектр эмоций, прежде чем остановился на злости. Джон кивнул и обошел пацана, чтобы продолжить движение к машине, разговор явно был окончен. Дин должен был проснуться через час, и чем быстрее они позавтракают, тем скорее отправятся в Южную Дакоту. 

– Я спас жизнь твоего сына, – окликнул его Стайлз. – Это не считается? 

Джон вздохнул, опёрся рукой на верхнюю часть дверцы импалы, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на волком смотрящего пацана. 

– Стайлз, Дин – не разменная монета. Ты убедил его. Меня – нет.

***

Стайлз прикусил губу, выглядывая из-за угла здания и крепче цепляясь за лямку сумки на плече, когда очередная машина проехала мимо, вздымая облако пыли в утренний, освещённый солнечным светом воздух. Быть пойманным на краже того, что наверняка считалось бесценным артефактом из резервации коренных американцев – последняя вещь, которую ему хотелось бы добавить к уже достаточно длинному списку своего криминального прошлого. И сказать, что «женщина-олень попросила его назад» наверняка даже не будет выглядеть достаточно хорошей причиной, чтобы красть у старейшин племени.

Прошлой ночью он разведал местность, выскользнув очень рано, когда было всё ещё темно и большинство здравомыслящих людей, в том числе Джон и Дин – хотя их здравомыслие находилось под вопросом – действительно спали в своих кроватях. Найти необходимую коробку было не так уж сложно, постоянное журчание силы, заряжающее воздух, словно отметка на радаре его искры: ощутимое даже сквозь деревянные стены. 

После того, как Джон оставил его на парковке, Стайлз решил, что он не многое потеряет, если исчезнет на пару часов до того, как они покинут город и ничего не скажет Дину или Джону. Он вернулся в резервацию к маленькому зданию, в котором, как он понял, находилась коробка. Оно не было особо защищено и не охранялось, если не считать рябину. Избежать или перенаправить пару людей, подобрать несколько замков, перейти барьер из рябины, и вот коробка в руках Стайлза. 

Сама по себе та не была заперта, только вырезана, опять же, из рябины. Стайлз подозревал, что ни одно сверхъестественное существо не сможет даже коснуться её. Она была длинной, но узкой и плоской, и по ощущениям неожиданно тяжёлой. Открыв её, он обнаружил, что та до краёв была заполнена всё той же рябиной. Что бы ни было внутри, от него неплохо отваживали сверхъестественное. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы лежащее под слоями рябины его удивило, но, на самом деле, там было именно то, чего стоило ожидать. 

Стайлз обошёл вокруг ещё несколько зданий, с лёгкостью избегая пару снующих снаружи людей, ибо как раз было подходящее время, чтобы незаметно покинуть укрытие зданий на краю городка и добежать до дороги. Пройдя милю где-то за десять минут, он облегчённо выдохнул, стоило только перейти дорогу в Сперри, и сразу же направился в лес, в котором нашёл Дина и Уайанет не больше двух дней назад. Утром в лесу было куда проще ориентироваться, и Стайлз вошёл в него бодрым шагом, легко находя свой путь, ведущий к пузырящемуся ручью, с прошлого похода. Телефон завибрировал в кармане, и он достал его, морщась, когда прочитал очередное сообщение от Дина. Судя по всему, он пропускал завтрак. 

Стайлз поправил сумку на плече, когда проскользнул под низко висящей ветвью. Затем ещё несколько минут вниз по ручью, найти огромный камень, возле которого по словам Уайанет нужно было перейти. Разумеется, буквально в паре футов ниже было огромное поваленное дерево. Стайлз взобрался на него с грацией, которую ему дарило равновесие с миром вокруг, и быстро пересёк ручей, спрыгивая на мягкую землю с другой стороны. Ещё пять минут вверх по течению по наполовину скрытой оленьей тропе к той самой поляне, на которой и нашёл Уайанет несколько дней назад. 

Та уже ждала, улыбнулась ему, поднимаясь с места, на котором до этого сидела, заправила прядь волос за ухо и стряхнула грязь с юбки. 

– Ты достал её? – напряжённо спросила она. 

Стайлз стянул сумку, потянув за верёвки, и открыл её, засовывая руку внутрь. Уайанет нахмурилась, когда он медленно достал рога. Стайлз мог чувствовать стабильный отзвук энергии под пальцами, почти что синхронизирующийся с его собственной искрой. 

– Ты открыл коробку, – Уайанет составила предложение так, что оно звучало скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Впрочем, ответ был очевиден. 

Стайлз скинул сумку в сторону, перенося один рог в другую руку и проводя пальцами по гладким окончаниям. 

– Конечно открыл. Ты ведь не думала, что я действительно просто так вручу тебе коробку с неизвестным объектом внутри, верно? Я не глупый. 

Уайанет оскалилась, черты лица сдвинулись в что-то нечеловеческое, и рванула вперёд, словно собираясь вырвать рога у него из рук. Стайлз быстро отступил, рога в одной руке, а другую он засунул в карман за рябиной. Он вытянул его в сторону, пока что не кидая, но приготовившись, затем указал рогами на Уайавнет. 

– А-а-а. Не нужно так злиться, идёт? Я не говорил, что не отдам их тебе. Просто хочу сначала получить кое-какие ответы. 

– Ладно, – выплюнула она. – Спрашивай. 

– Что это? 

Уайанет рассмеялась, громко и пронзительно, когда начала обходить его. 

– Я думала, ты сказал, что ты не глупый. Это рога, Стайлз. 

– Всё закончится куда быстрее, если ты будешь честной, – отозвался тот, медленно разворачиваясь, чтобы не упускать её из виду. – Я чувствую в них силу. Просто хочу знать, что они из себя представляют. 

– Это просто рога, Стайлз. Мои рога, – сказала Уайанет. Её голос был печальным, почти что тоскливым. – Я женщина-олень, и что за олень без её рогов? 

– У самок оленя нет рогов, – нахмурился Стайлз. 

– У меня есть, – Уайанет улыбнулась ему, наклоняя голову набок. – Или, точнее, они у меня были. Пока их не украли. 

– Так вот почему ты в Сперри? – сложил кусочки головоломки Стайлз. – Из-за них ты провела последние несколько лет в университете, прочёсывая всё и вся связанное с женщинами-оленями. Ты искала их? 

– Ты действительно умный, да? – Уайанет хихикнула, слабо покачав головой. – Ты прав. Я искала их. Их украли у меня несколько веков назад, передавали из поколения в поколение и между племенами, словно подарок или трофей. Это неслыханно, то, как их воспринимали. Я провела десятилетия в поиске, и каким-то образом они оказались здесь, – она развела руки в сторону, указывая на лес вокруг них и город неподалеку сразу, подходя ближе, – в богом забытом городке под названием Сперри. И, знаешь, даже после того, как мне удалось их найти, я всё ещё не могла их вернуть. Это настолько стало частью традиции, и эти люди так свято ей следовали, что они _никогда_ не покидали чёртову комнату. Никогда не высвобождали из рябины и ни разу почти что за десять лет моих попыток уговорить кого-то, кто действительно мог их действительно достать. А затем из ниоткуда появился ты с чёртовыми охотниками. Мне действительно нужно поблагодарить тебя, Стайлз. 

Она протянула руку и обхватила рога. Стайлз потянул их назад, игнорируя вспышку гнева в её глазах. 

– Почему ты не попросила другого друида о помощи? Наверняка за десять лет ты нашла хотя бы одного. 

Уайанет закатила глаза. 

– Друиды, – она она выплюнула слово так, словно оно лично оскорбляло её даже тем, что ей приходилось его произносить. – Они высокомерны. Надменны до греховности. Их больше интересует поддержание баланса, чем помощь тем, кто рядом с ними. Как могла я, божественный дух, просить помощи у таких существ? Опускаться до уровня такой убогости – искать друида для помощи. 

Стайлз сглотнул, отпустил рога Уайанет и отступил. Она сразу же провела пальцами по ним, почти что мурча от удовлетворения. 

– Ты попросила меня. 

Уайанет бросила на него взгляд. 

– Ты и я, мы равны. У меня было то, чего хотел ты, и между нами нед долга, который ты должен выплатить. И, кроме того, ты не друид. Когда в последний раз ты задумывался о балансе? Когда в последний раз сам беспокоился о ком-то, кроме своей драгоценной стаи? Ты искра, Красная Шапочка, и ты эгоистичен. Ты не пытаешься поддерживать мир, ты хочешь его использовать. 

– И что ты собираешься делать теперь? Когда вернула рога? – опасливо спросил Стайлз. 

Уайанет наклонила голову набок. 

– Расслабься, Стайлз, ты не вернул мне оружие всеобщего уничтожения, – сказала она сухо. – Эти рога дороги мне, но ты не поймёшь, почему именно. В целом они имеют мизерную роль в моём существовании. Я продолжу делать то, что делала. Получу образование и перееду в город, который не настолько жалко маленький и нетерпимый к другим. Может быть Нью-Йорк. Может быть Чикаго. Может быть Бостон. 

– Ты любишь города? 

– Может быть, я хочу смены обстановки. 

Стайлз кивнул. 

– Может быть, тебе стоит избегать Бостона, – посоветовал он. 

– Может быть, буду, – Уайанет улыбнулась, и хоть раз это выглядело искренне. – Спасибо тебе, Стайлз, что вернул мне мои рога. 

– Ну, спасибо что не сдала меня Дину и Джону. 

– Конечно. Враг моего врага мой друг и все дела.

– Они не мои враги, – Стайлз поёжился и неловко потёр заднюю часть шеи. – Они… Они просто не поймут. Так что просто к лучшему, если они не знают. 

Уайанет критически смерила его взглядом и вздохнула. 

– Я дам тебе совет, Красная Шапочка, и надеюсь, что ты окажешься достаточно мудрым, чтобы внять ему. Они охотники, а ты искра. Сбеги от них раньше, чем они узнают.

***

– Ты где вообще шатался? – настойчиво спросил Дин, игнорируя чувство облегчения, которое почувствовал, завидев направляющегося к комнате Стайлза. – Ещё немного, и, я думаю, что отец просто бросил бы тебя здесь.

– Сходил на пробежку. Нужно было прочистить голову. 

Дин скептически поднял бровь, очевидно просматривая толстовку, джинсы, кое-как завязанные кеды Стайлза, а также случайную сумку, которая была у него в руках. 

– Пробежка? 

Стайлз поморщился, избегая взгляда Дина, и проскочил в комнату. 

– Хорошо, ты поймал меня. Сходил на прогулку, потому что когда я бегаю, то меня всегда тошнит, и я подумал, что сегодня это пропущу, – сказал он, поднимая  
спортивную сумку с пола и начиная собирать свои скудные пожитки. Стайлз никогда особо не распаковывал вещи. Обычно только его компьютер и подушка были не упакованы на протяжении их остановки; всё остальное почти что религиозно убиралось после использования. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дин, поднимая свою уже упакованную сумку с кровати. 

Стайлз бросил на него немного растерянный взгляд и застегнул сумку. 

– Ага, – он поджал губы и безразлично пожал плечами. – В порядке. – И закинул сумку на плечо, левое, вместо правого, как обычно. Со стола взял бутылку, открутил крышку и сделал большой глоток. И только после этого пошёл на выход, проходя возле Дина. 

– Эй, – схватил тот Стайлза за плечо, прежде чем он смог выскользнуть за дверь. – Э, что бы ни случилось, когда мы доедем до Бобби, знай, что я не против, если ты будешь с нами. Если бы это зависело от меня, то ты бы остался. 

Стайлз вздохнул, похлопал Дина по плечу и всё же вышел из комнаты, оглядывая парковку.

– Ну, спасибо, чувак. Но я думаю, всё, как ты и сказал, зависит только от твоего отца. И я не уверен, что смог угодить ему на этой охоте, – добавил он, хмурясь и наблюдая за тем, как Джон загружал импалу. – Думаю, я даже выбесил его. 

Дин усмехнулся, затем передёрнул плечами. 

– Ну, не могу с этим поспорить. Думаю, ты всех бесил последние полторы недели. К слову говоря, – он поднял сумку на плече повыше, запустил руку в карман, чтобы выудить оттуда маленькую баночку с таблетками, раздобытую этим утром. Он кинул её Стайлзу, который не смог её сразу поймать, но кое-как зажал между рукой и животом, и таблетки загромыхали внутри. Стайлз вопросительно прищурился на Дина, который только усмехнулся и указал на баночку. – Не благодари. 

Стайлз опустил взгляд, и его брови удивлённо поднялись, когда он прочитал этикетку и снова удивлённо посмотрел на Дина. 

– Как ты... 

– Это не первый раз, когда я подделывал рецепт, – ответил тот и закрыл за собой дверь. Он вспомнил множество, множество раз, когда делал то же самое для Сэма или отца, пока они шли до машины через парковку. Хотя, признаться честно, раньше он никогда не подделывал рецепт для аддерола. – Я не был уверен насчёт дозы, так что… – он продолжил, не договаривая. Стайлз поднял баночку снова. 

Стайлз быстро прочитал инструкцию и дозу; открывал рот в такт чтению, затем посмотрел на небо, словно высчитывал что-то. 

– С этим можно работать, – наконец-то сказал он, благодарно улыбаясь Дину. Тот кивнул, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что проделал хорошую работу, и обошёл Стайлза, направляясь к багажнику, чтобы закинуть сумку. 

– Э, у меня вопрос к тебе. 

Стайлз кинул свою сумку рядом с сумкой Дина, всё ещё рассматривая аддерол, прежде чем запихнуть бутылочку в боковой карман. 

– Спроси и ответ узнаешь ты, – сказал он, отстраняясь. – Возможно. 

– Откуда ты узнал, что сработает? 

– Что именно сработает? Сжечь их кости? 

Дин потёр заднюю часть шеи. 

– Нет. Э. Поцелуй. Откуда ты узнал, что это вырвет меня из хватки Уайанет? 

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул. 

– Э, я не знал. Не то чтобы. Просто думал, что если ты был под властью её песни, поглощённый похотью, жадностью и завистью, то, возможно, поцелуй должен тебя выдернуть. 

– В этом нет смысла, – нахмурился Дин. 

– И что? У меня случилось предчувствие, и это сработало. Хватит жаловаться на то, что я спас твою жизнь.

– Ты поцеловал меня, основываясь на предчувствии? – скептически поинтересовался Дин. 

– Не веди себя так, будто это что-то важное. Я целовал, наверное, девяносто процентов знакомых мне людей, включая моего лучшего друга в одном исключительном случае. Ты не особенный.

– Серьёзно? 

– Да, серьёзно, ты не особенный, – с усмешкой ответил Стайлз, затем обошёл машину, чтобы сесть на заднее сидение. 

Дин хмуро проводил его взглядом и с силой захлопнул багажник. 

– Ну, да, ты не… особенный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Следующее обновление перевода серии "Никто не выбирает такую жизнь" будет в рамках зфб-2018, обновление на ао3 в марте


End file.
